An unforgettable Journey Reuploaded
by GleekAnnette17
Summary: Rachel is an outsider with a secret past, and Finn is the popular jock that fights his way into her heart. Will the truth tear them apart? A finchel version of 'A walk to remember'
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hay everyone here is the first chapter of the newley improved 'An unforgettable journey". The changes on the first few chapters are not to big. Thank you all for your support. **

**Summary: Rachel is an outsider with a secret past. Finn the popular jock fights his way into her heart. When the truth comes out, it threatens to destroy their love. My finchel version of 'A walk to remember' **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Glee, or Music. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

Finn's P.O.V

I've been popular since like sixth grade in Lima cuz of all the sports I play. Its cool to be at the top of the food chain as they call it. Once high school starts everything changes. Popularity at McKinley High school is different than Jr. High. The stakes are higher, and the parties are actually worth going to. I mean life as jock is awesome. Everyone ether wants to be either be me or be friends with me. I got the girls begging me to date them and most theses girls fall all over me. I've dated a few of them here and there. None of them worth a long relationship. I have everybody's respect.

I'm on student council, and made homecoming king last year. The whole school knows who I am. Here I am my Sophomore year and I expect nothing less of myself than to be popular, along side my girlfriend Quinn Fabray, captain of the cheerios. We've dating for three months now. I'm running for student-body present this year. So yeah I can say I have it all. Nothing less. I'm not rich, but that didn't keep people from being friends with me.

"I will make changed at this school. Make this school greener, a place where students can come to when they need a place to turn to." I declared during my speech.

I could hear people cheering me on. The other players on the football team patted me on the back, showing support.

I turned over to kiss Quinn. Damn this girl is hot. Blond, tall with blue eyes. I loved being popular. What else was there?

I looked up into the crown and this girl caught me eye. Her face was familiar but couldn't remember who she was. Her hair was hidden in a baggy hat. She has brown eyes and was wearing black pants and a gray sweater, she didn't even wear makeup. I could tell she watched me from far away. I don't know who the hell she is, but I do know that girl from where I just cant remember where I've seen her. I cant take my eyes off her. She looked at me and began to walk away from the crown.

"Why are you looking at that goth loser?" Quinn asked me as she wrapped her arms me.

"Because she's a loser." I pointed out as I turning around to face the crown…..

* * *

><p>Two weeks later I was giving another speech at an assembly. I know had so much power I have over the school. Everyone cheered me on. It felt good being the most popular guy at school….Then there SHE was once again. The same girl from the corner of my eyes. She was wearing the same similar back pants and black sweater. This so called loser caught my eye for some reason. No girl dose this to me, especially one that wore the same thing and had nothing special. Still I had to just get her out of my big head.<p>

I quickly ran over to her before she walked away.

"I'm Finn Hudson, I've haven't see you here to McKinley. Are you new here? You didn't seem interested in my speech last time I spoke." I introduced myself to this girl as I walked with her.

"First of all I know who you are. Second of all I've known you since we were seven. You don't notice girls like me." The girl rolled her eyes and began to walk way from me.

"No one walks away from." I say trying to keep up with her.

"Well it looks like I'm the first." She says and finally stops walking "Your as arrogant as you are an ass whole."

"Ouch that hurt." I replied in a cocky tone. She looks at me and rolled her eyes at me and starts walking again.

"Hold on a second. What's your name?" I asked trying to keep up with her.

"You don't even know my name. So typical of a jock. Then again you are a typical jackass. I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel snarled. I rolled my eyes behind her.

"So do I get your vote Rachel Berry?" I asked giving her my trademark smile.

"You think I want to vote for you just because your popular? You walk around here like you're the king of the world. Think again. Not all girls are falling all over you. I'm no different. So do yourself a favor and stay the hell away from me and go back to your blond girlfriend. She seems to be angry that your talking to a nobody." She finished saying as she walked away slowly.

Rachel spoke so quickly that my pea sized brain didn't have time to register what she was saying.

"Girlfriend? W….w…where?" I asked. I looked around to see Quinn walking towards me, crap I know I'm in trouble. Unfortunately I don't care about Quinn. I'm only with her because she the most popular girl in school. I don't even have sex with her. No else knows though and I'm trying to keep it that way.

"What was that about?" Quinn question as she got closer to me.

"Nothing important." I denied. No girl ever turned me down. I watched as Rachel walked away with her head down. I saw when Puck throw a slushy in her face from a short distance. Rachel turned to me with an angry face.

"Who were you just talking to?" She chuckled when she saw Rachel being slushied in the face.

"No one apparently. Just a loser" I answered. We went to rejoined the crowd of people cheering me on. The spotlight was all on me. Rachel disappeared in the crowd.

"She's nobody Finn, forget about her." Quinn pointed as she leaning up to kiss me. I kissed her back, but I didn't feel anything. Why was he with her again? I don't want sex from her even though everyone thinks I'm a player. I lied about being with girls to keep my rep. Wow I am pathetic as they get...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for hanging in there with me. I truly hope I can make this version of the story will be even better and welcome new readers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. <strong>

Since I last saw Rachel, she was all I could think about. I looked for her in the halls, but I never saw her. I couldn't help but wonder why she hated me so much, and more importantly why I couldn't stop thinking about a girl I had only met once or someone from my childhood, but had no memory of.

Almost three weeks later I saw finally saw Rachel again. She was walking into the auditorium alone. I followed her quietly. I sat in the back where I know she couldn't see me. She stood on stage as music began to play. It was then that she captured me with something amazing…her voice.

_Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson _

'_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stared out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray (I would pray)_

_I could breakaway_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"_

Rachel belted out the last course. I was in shock to hear a voice like this. I've had never seen a girl so small with such a powerful tool. I stood up and clapped. Rachel looked up in shock.

"You have an amazing voice." I complimented. I quickly made my way towards the stage.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped not soon after I finished my sentence "Won't your girlfriend know that your missing?"

'_Again with the attitude' I thought. _

I did my best not to roll my eyes at her negative outlook towards the world.

"I saw you come into the auditorium. I had to see what the quiet girl does. Now I know her secret." I replied "And about my girlfriend. She won't know I'm here. She probably thinks I'm in the gym or something." I added with a smirk.

"Is that suppose to impress me? You called me a loser when she came up to you." She argued with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry about that. I just can't lose my rep." I replied in defense.

"Maybe you need a new rep." She says as she shakes her head from side to side. "You're the popular guy that gets all the hot girls, has sex with every other tramp around here. You think football is your future, but in 20 years from now, you dreams fail, you'll be the guy watching a football with a beer belly sitting on the couch reminiscing about your life in high school thinking 'What the fuck happened to my life?' while those of us you called 'losers' will be the ones with the bright futures while your life withers away into nothing. Because in the end you're the one that loses." Rachel shoots at me quickly with a smug look on her face.

"You know first off: that was uncalled for, and second: You don't know what the future lies ahead for the popular kids. Maybe some of us popular people have futures too." I shot back.

"Really, you have any other theories? If so then enlighten me please?" She yells. "You cant tell me you have something better planed after high school, because honestly you don't. Your grades suck ass, and your football team only wins a few games per season. Scouts look for football captains that win every game. If I were you I think you should really reevaluate your so called 'rep' she adds "Now do yourself a favor and just fuck off!"

I stand there like the moron that I am, letting her tell me off. She's right about everything. I am just a football loser. I should be mad that she told me to fuck off or at least enough to keep my distance from her, but this just makes me want her more.

"This cant be happening, every girl is head over heels for me." I complained. As soon as I walked out of the auditorium I saw Quinn running towards me. Wonderful here she to yell me.

"There you are, why were you there?" Quinn asked as she kissed me.

"No reason at all baby." I said to her. I saw Rachel from afar. She looked at me with angry eyes.

This girl I met has something I like. Something I've never felt. I never believed in love at first sight. Maybe its time I started to believed in something bigger.

I have to know her, I'm just afraid to lose what I have. In some way, Rachel's right. I need a new rep and a new life. I mean there has to be more to this life than popularity.

I really don't want to end up some loser on the couch wishing he had followed a real career. I mean football is great, but I don't think about being pro or NFL. To be honest I really don't know what I want in my life. I guess I'll find along the way, while I find Rachel's heart.

I know I can find her heart and find myself a new dream. One that I know I can count on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm glad your liking the new version of this story. The chapters will be coming in much faster. Happy Holidays everyone. Weather its Christamas or Hanukah. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. <strong>

As weeks turned into months, I became distant from my friends and popularity. I wanted to see if there was more to me than popularity and parties. So far I found myself lost. I have nothing else to offer this world. Rachel was right. I am nothing more than a popular jock destined for nothing. Nonetheless I wasn't giving up yet. I wanted to prove her wrong. If I could do so, maybe she might actually give me the time of day.

In the mean time I stood by and watched how Puck and the rest of the guys picked on Rachel for no good reason. A part of me wanted to stand up for her, but I guess I was afraid she would cut me down or something. Or more like I'm to much of a coward to stand up for her.

When ever I tried to say Hi to her she ignored me, and walked away. She didn't make eye contact with me or look my way, or anyone for that matter. There were days when I would just watch her from far away just wondering why I couldn't stop thinking about her.

As I watched her from a distance I came to learn very quickly that she was broken, sad. It was if she had lost something important or something special.

Every morning right before school, I would hide in the auditorium before she got to school and waited for her to sing. Her voice made me feel something inside. I know it made me seem like a stocker, but I had to know why she was so kept to herself and why she hide from the world.

I went in to the auditorium extra early today to set up the stage before she walked in. I want her to know she means something to me, or at least that someone in this school actually cares about her.

When she finally showed up, I hid in the dark so she couldn't see me.

"That's strange, everything is already set up." She said to herself. Unaware that I was there. The music started.

'

_Down' by Jason Walker _

'_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

_I shout for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_I'm not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'd never know_

_What I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up, what I've been wishing for._

_I shout for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Oh I am going down, down, down_

_Can't find another way around_

_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

_I shout for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_I shout for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I'll never know why, it's coming down, down, down." Rachel sang. _

I watched her as she sang that song. If felt as if she singing for someone or something. Those words meant something. Something deep. A part of me told me I needed to be with her. This feeling like I needed to protect her, but from what? But how can I protect someone that won't even look at me in the eyes?

I waited for her to leave the stage before I made my exit. I couldn't stop thinking about the meaning behind that song.

Everyday that passes I watched as my relationship with Quinn fall apart. I became distant from my friends, I dropped out of the running for sophomore class president. I didn't pay attention in class or football games anymore. It was like everything I thought and knew was no longer important.

* * *

><p>It was mind January when I was called to the principles office. Mr. Schue the music and Spanish teacher was there.<p>

What did I do this time?

"Principle Figgins is everything okay?" I asked as I sat down.

"Mr. Hudson as you may know you are the quarterback on the football team, however you grades are suffering greatly. If you don't pull up your grades I will be forced to suspend you from the team." Principle Figgins said.

"You cant do that. I'll get a tutor, but please don't keep me off the field." I begged him. "I have to stay on the team."

"Finn I'm going to offer you extra credit and help you raise your grades if you join glee club. I've heard you sing, you'd be a great asset to the team." Mr. Schue smiled at me.

Wait Glee club was he joking? Do I look like the type to join 'Glee Club' hell no.

"Glee club? No way, what's my other option?" I asked. "There has to be something else I can do?"

"There is no other option. Its ether glee club or no more football. I'm sorry Finn." Mr. Schue said.

"Fine, its not like I have any other choice." I stormed out without another word.

I honestly wasn't pissed. I was mad at how I was letting my life fall apart over a girl.

"That went well." Mr. Schue said behind me.

When I walked out of the office I bumped into Rachel. She kept her head down.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you." I said to her.

"Watch where your going you ass." Rachel shouted as she walked away from me.

I looked at her sadly. She has no idea that she was all I could think about. She had a hold on me even I know she hates me.

I watched as she walked into the crowd without saying thing else to me.

I looked at my watch. Time for nerd club. I walked over to choir room. This can be fun.

"Finn where are you going?" Quinn asked me as she ran up beside me.

"I'm failing my classes so I have to take glee club to make up for it." I explained in an frustrated tone.

"Glee club is for losers. Are you trying to humiliate us? There has to be something you can do to raise your grades?" Quinn said in a bitchy tone.

"Well its ether this or I get kicked off the team. Either way I lose both ways." I replied in an annoyed tone. "I'll call you later."

Quinn walked away without another word.

"Nice talking to you too babe." I said as she walked away. I feel really aggravated at this point.

I walked into the choir room. The students in there stared at me. My eyes were in shock when I saw Rachel Berry here. Who would have thought she's in Gleek Club. Then again that may explain why she sings everyday before school.

"You must be lost. Jerksville is other side of the school." Rachel said in pissed tone.

"I'm in here until I can boost my grades up." I replied. She rolled her eye and walked over to sit next to Kurt.

"Seriously, the jock is in here now. They just can't find other people to torture can they?" Kurt said to Rachel. He rolled his eyes.

"You would think he could find other people to humiliate." Tina agreed with them.

"I didn't have a choice okay. If I could be somewhere else I would be." I snapped. I've had a bad day as it is and the last thing I need it to have these losers trying to set me on fire.

"Glad to know we don't have to bond." Rachel said in a bitchy tone. Mr. Shue walked in with a smile on his face.

"Alright everyone lets get started. Lets welcome our new member Finn Hudson." Mr. Schue said clapping.

The rest of the class clapped without a smile. "So to start us off I think we should start with a duet. How about we start off with Finn and Rachel with Endless love?"

I get to sing that song with her? Maybe this might just change the way she looks at me.

"Fine, I suppose I could show you how we losers run." Rachel said to me as she stood up and getting in front of the microphone. I could feel that she loathed me. I shrugged as I got up and allowed the music to take place. Its hard to be around a girl you know hates your living guts.

_[Finn]_

_My love, _

_There's only you in my life _

_the only thing that's right _

_[Rachel]_

_My first love _

_You're every breath that I take _

_you're every step I make _

_[Finn]_

_And I _

_[Rachel]_

_(And I-I-I) _

_[Finn]_

_I want to share _

_[Both]_

_All my love with you _

_[Finn]_

_No one else will do... _

_[Rachel]_

_And your eyes _

_[Finn]_

_Your eyes, your eyes _

_[Both]_

_They tell me how much you care _

_Ooh yes, you will always be _

_My endless love _

_Two hearts, _

_Two hearts that beat as one _

_Our lives have just begun _

_[Rachel]_

_And Forever _

_[Finn]_

_(oooo) _

_[Both]_

_I'll hold you close in my arms _

_I can't resist your charms _

_[Rachel]_

_And love _

_[Finn]_

_ohh love _

_[Both]_

_I'll be a fool _

_For you, _

_I'm sure _

_[Rachel]_

_You know I don't mind _

_[Finn]_

_Oh, you know I don't mind _

_[Both]_

_'Cause you, _

_You mean the world to me _

_Oh _

_[Rachel]_

_I know _

_[Finn]_

_I know _

_[Both]_

_I've found in you _

_My endless love _

_do do do do do _

_do do do do do _

_do do doo doo _

_Oooh, and love _

_[Mr. Finn]_

_Oh, love _

_[Both]_

_I'll be that fool _

_For you, _

_I'm sure _

_[Rachel]_

_you know I don't mind _

_[Finn]_

_Oh you know- _

_[Both]_

_I don't mind _

_And, YES _

_You'll be the only one _

_'Cause no one no one can deny _

_This love I have inside _

_And I'll give it all to you _

_[Finn]_

_My love _

_[Rachel]_

_My love, my love _

_[Both]_

_My endless love _

The song ended. Rachel looked at me wordlessly. I bet She had no Idea I could sing that way.

"Well done." Mr. Schue smiled. The rest of the class clapped.

"You did a nice job with that song." Rachel complimented with a smile.

It was the first time I've ever seen her smile. Not even when she stood on stage she smiled. She's really pretty when she smiles.

"She actually said something nice to me and with a smile." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't flatter yourself. This doesn't change how I feel about you." Rachel walked away without a smile.

At least the smile last a few good seconds. I looked at Rachel with a smile. The bell rang dismissing the class. She walked out immediately. I ran behind her.

"Wait Rachel." I said, I touched Rachel's shoulder. She stopped for a moment. "Look I'm sorry I was a jerk to you all these years. Do you think we can be start over?" I asked.

"I guess so." Rachel hesitated.

"Truths?" I said holding out my hand to her.

"Fine truths. Don't expect me to like you though." Rachel said walking away.

Quinn was right in front of me before I could say another word she started talking.

"Are you planning on quitting that club?" Quinn asked in a pissed tone.

"I told you I need this class to raise my grades." I replied.

"Finn if you continue to do glee club we could lose our reps." Quinn snapped.

"Is that all we are popular?" I said walking away. "I got to go to practice."

In the locker room I could hear Puck say something about which new loser they were planning on torturing. I didn't pay much attention to what exactly they were taking about. To be honest I didn't care. That was until they said Rachel's name.

"That Berry chick isn't going to know what hit her." Puck said with a grin on his face. Now I understand why she hates me so much.

"So who is this Rachel girl anyway?" I finally spoke.

"I have no clue. Who cares anyway." Puck replied brushing me off.

"Give her a break. You pick on her way to much." I say "Just leave her alone already. She walks in fear because of us."

"Why are you defending her. I thought your one of us." Puck replied annoyed her. "You got a thing for the midget?"

"No, I don't even know who she is. Just lay off her." I yelled. Puck rolled his eyes and walked out of the locker room.

"Dude what's with you lately?" Mike asked. I hesitated for a moment.

"Its nothing…..What do you know about Rachel Berry?" I asked in hopes he won't say anything to Puck.

"Not much. She's been in most of my classes since freshman year. From what I can tell she's quiet, and keeps to herself. Why do you ask dude?" Mike asks.

"No reason at all." I put my jersey over my shirt.

"I don't pick on her if it makes you feel any better." Mike smiled.

"Thanks man." I smiled as I walked out to the field.

Mike is the good guy. He usually stays away when we pulled pranks on the other kids.

After practice I saw Rachel walking home alone. She kept her head down.

"Can I give you a ride?" I ran beside her before she got any further.

"I can walk." Rachel responded without looking up at me.

"A storm is on its way. Please let me give you a ride." I pleaded. She gave in and walked back with me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel asked as she sat in the truck.

"Why not?" I smiled. "We are in glee club together."

"Dose that really matter? You're the most popular guy in school, and your talking to a nobody." she paused for a moment "Oh wait I get it, you're only a nice guy when your away from the fame. Go figure."

"I like being popular, but that's all I am. Popular." I admitted. "Not so much these last few months."

"I could care less about popularity, it doesn't matter to me. I have big dreams and if being slushied in the face means I'm that much closer, than so be it." she said looking out the windows sadly.

"Do you want to practice in the auditorium tomorrow after school?" I asked.

"Fine, meet me there after school." Rachel. She pointed to a large house just a few blocks down. I was shocked to see the size of her house. It looked like a mansion.

"You live here?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah." Rachel said, she didn't even say what her parents do for a living. I guess its true what Mike said about her. She really is the quiet type.

"How come your not as popular as I am?" I asked.

"Popularity shouldn't have to be about money. Thanks for the ride Finn." Rachel said walking away.

I watched her as she walked into a large house. The way she walked, talked, and sang mesmerized me. I think I actually might like this girl.

Later that night I found myself looking through my old year books since kindergarten, but didn't find her until second grade. Rachel was on every page on the drama and music section. I looked at last years picture. She was smiling happily. Under her name.

Rachel Barbara Berry- Goals: To live in the moment because tomorrow may never come.

Quote to live by: So many if our dreams at first seem impossible, then they seem improbable and then when we summon the will, they soon become inevitable- Christopher Reeve.

I put the year book away wondering why she wouldn't use something like "To be on Broadway or be a singer. Something about her seemed off. And yet I couldn't get her off my mind. There's something about her. What is it about her that made me want her?

'She doesn't want you. Get over it. You have Quinn, popularity, and your still a damn virgin. Is this what I am? Fake to everyone.' I whispered to myself.

Is that all I have, popularity? Seriously? I'm just as pathetic as she says I am. I'm no different that those kids in Glee.

May be this Glee club can help me find what I'm looking for. If not that maybe I could fight my way into Rachel Berry's tough heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thanks once again for the support everyone. You wont be disapointed. ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. <strong>

The next day went by very quickly. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I could not wait to spend time alone with her. I was preparing to met with Rachel in the auditorium after school. I asked the tec guy to use special lighting for the stage. I thought that maybe she liked the romantic thing. Rachel walked in slowly. I ran over to her as soon as I saw her. She wore a black jeans and baggy shirt, as always. Her hair was hidden in a hat. I'm really beginning to wonder if she was a street kid or foster child that was lucky to have been adopted by some rich family.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me here." I said to her with a smile.

"I love Glee, even if you think it's a joke. Where do you want to start?" Rachel replied without so much as a smile. Her voice was cold and distant. She walked over to the piano and sat right in front of it.

_'Great she's back to being Miss. Unpleasant.' I thought._

"Maybe we could go over notes?" I suggested.

She hit a few bars as I hit a few notes. I only sang a few notes before the music was cut off abruptly.

"It looks to me like you really don't need my help. You have a good voice on your own." Rachel said standing up to leave. She walked out of the auditorium quickly.

I stood on stage alone. It felt like I was stuck and had no way of getting into her heart. She pushed people away for some reason. I walked out of the auditorium to see Rachel taking to Kurt. She didn't smile at him, nor did she seem interested in what he had to say. I saw as he put his hand over her shoulder. She looked at him, but didn't smile. Rachel walked away after just a few short moments into the conversation.

Kurt looked at me with an angry look on his face. He came over to me angrily.

"Leave Rachel alone." Kurt hissed at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Glad to if she didn't have something special. She's, I don't know, she's….special." I replied sadly. He looked at me confused.

"What the hell are you talking about you moron?" he asked.

"I heard Rachel singing that "Down' song. She has something special." I clarified. Kurt crossed his arms.

"You don't know anything about her." he said snapped.

"I know that's she's sad, she likes to push people away. Then again maybe your right, I don't know anything about her." I say to him. "She's lost Kurt. Fuck, I have never met anyone with so much damn talent that acts and dresses the way she does. A girl with a voice like that should be high maintenance, dress like she's better than anyone else. Yet she dresses like she's homeless. I'm gunna fight for her. Even if I lose everything that I have." I finished getting my point across.

"She is lost Finn, but she's needs someone to stick by her. If you fall for her, don't walk away from her. Rachel has enough pain in her life to last her a lifetime." Kurt said without a second word.

"Noted." I said before I walked away.

I walked outside to catch up with Rachel before she went to far. I quickly caught up to her.

"Need a ride?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me, but she saw that clouds were gray and ended walking back with me. I opened the door of my truck without saying anything. We road to her house in complete silence. A part of me wanted to get her to talk to me. I just didn't want to overstep my boundaries. When I reached her house, she got off quickly.

"Thanks for the ride." Rachel said getting off the truck.

Think Hudson, make this girl see your good side.

"Rachel." I called before she left. She stopped and turned to me. "Look I'm really falling my classes. You think you could help me out?" I asked.

She waited for a moment. "Yeah sure, it's the least I can do since you gave me a ride home." I smiled at her, but she didn't smile at me. "Get your things, we start now."

I quickly grab by backpack and locked my truck. She walked a few feet in front of me. She lead me inside the large house.

"Holy shit, this place is bigger inside than it dose outside." I said in shock.

She smiled…barley.

"You're the first popular kid to see it." she replied as she lead me up a large flight of stairs.

"What do your parents do for a living?" I asked.

She hesitated by not saying anything.

We walked through the large hallways of her house. There were doors every where and more stairs in smaller corners.

Then again the houses in Lima are very low-priced for anyone with a decent job.

"Look we don't have to do this." she interrupted before I could ask more questions. I looked at her confused.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Exchange the personal details about our life, pretend like we actually care. I'm here to help you with your grades, nothing more." she said assertively.

"What if I really do care?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Not likely." She replies.

She walked into a large bedroom with pink everywhere.

"So I'm guessing this is your room?" I asked as I looked around.

Her room was the size of an apartment. On one side of her room she had a queen side bed with ½ inch poles on the very front with circled end. Kinda where they hang I.V bags at hospitals. I wonder why something like that would be in bedroom.

I looked at the white canopy around the bed. On the other side of the room was a couch, a small loft on top. She had a large study area just under the loft. It was very pink and Victorian like.

"Yeah." she said as she lead me to the study area of her room. I couldn't get Rachel to tell me personal details about her. She was so closed off that it made me wonder if there was a reason for this.

Rachel spent that afternoon helping me study. She made math and science seem more interesting and understandable. For once in my high school years these two subject didn't feel like I was learning a different language.

I tried to learn as much as possible about Rachel as I could just by her surroundings. The only thing I could gather was the she liked pink and loved Broadway.

Her maid brought us lunch in her room. The woman looked like she could be English or something.

"Thank you Clair." Rachel replied happily to the maid. Clair said something to her in French. Rachel nodded with a reply in French. The woman smiled at me and walked out of the room.

"Thank you Miss. Clair." I said to her as she left the room. I turned to Rachel. "You have a English maid?"

"Yes, my….my parents like having a foreign people helping around the house." Rachel replied without giving anymore details about herself or her life.

Just when I thought she was finally going to give in and let me in she starts to shut me out. I tried to think of a way to her to let me in, then it hit me. I turned on my Ipod.

_Ocean's apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

I hoped this song would open her eyes to what I'm trying to tell her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked when the song ended. She pressed the pause button on my ipod.

"What do mean what am I doing? I'm playing music to make this studying a little more interesting." I replied trying to play dumb.

"Your playing Richard Marx's 'Waiting for you." She replied in a serious tone. "The song speaks for itself."

"Its just a song Rachel." I responded innocently.

I know that songs means something to her. She looked at a picture near her bed sadly. It was a picture with her and two grown men and a woman. She must have been at least 8 years old in that picture.

"Its getting late. I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are." Rachel said getting up from her desk. She gathered her things as quickly as possible.

"I texted my mom earlier to tell her that I was going to be here." I explained. I gathered my own things and headed out of the room. I heard her walk behind me. She lead me out to me truck in silence.

"Thanks for the help Rachel. I really appreciate being able to understand this stuff." I smiled. She looked at me blankly.

"No problem." she uttered. "Have a nice night Finn."

"You too Rachel. Sweet dreams." I smiled as I drove away. From my rearview mirror I saw Rachel smile.

She was special to me and I wasn't going to just let her walk away from me. She can tell me to fuck off all she wants, but its not enough to make me just walk away from someone that might actually change my life.

* * *

><p>The next morning I searched for Quinn. I found her with Santana and Brittany making fun of Rachel. I've had with people making fun of her. It was time to stand up and be a man.<p>

"Hay Finn." Quinn smiled as she tried to kiss me. I moved away to avoid getting kissed. I ignored the girls she's with. She looked at me confused. What girl wouldn't give you the stink eye after not getting kissed.

"We need to talk." I said. She looked at me confused.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. I didn't say anything. We walked out in dead silence.

I took her to the football field alone. "What is this about?" she asked.

"Quinn I don't want to be with you anymore." I said abruptly. Quinn looked at me in shock.

"Have I done something wrong? I've never cheated on you." Quinn panicked.

"We've been dating for 7 months and we're not going anywhere. It's the same thing everyday. We say Hi, we fight and that's it. I just don't feel anything. I was with you because we're both popular. There's just nothing between us." I said. Quinn looked at me like I has disappointed her. Truth was I didn't care about disappointing her.

"If this is because I'm not sleeping with you? I'll give it up to you." Quinn replied.

"Quinn I don't want you to give it up to me. I respect the fact that you're trying to stay a virgin until your married. Truth is I don't know what I want. I know that for now its not you." I explained sadly. "I'm sorry."

I look up to see Rachel from far away. Quinn turns to see her.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Your leaving me for her?" She yells "That loser is no one."

I stop her before she insults Rachel even more.

"That loser is has more to offer this world than anyone one this this town ever will."

"She's nothing!" Quinn yelled. "She's a stupid goth girl that doesn't talk to anyone."

"You don't know her! All you and your stupid friends do is pick on her for no good reason because she's what different? That's bullshit if you ask me." I snapped at Quinn. "Leave Rachel alone." I finished saying before I walked away.

I quickly run towards Rachel. As soon as she see's me approach she puts her head down.

"I had a nice time last night. Thanks for the help." I say to her. She looks at me and turns away.

"I'd be happy to help you out after school today." she says walking inside.

"I'll give you a ride." I finish saying behind her.

"Thank you Finn." she barley smiles.

I went to Rachel's house everyday after school that week. I started seeing my grades get better by the minute.

She told me little things here and there about her life as a performer. She didn't really tell me much on her family or herself in general. Somehow I know I was going to earn her trust little by little. I hope that soon she can see how much I want to be with her.

Each day with her was special. Each day that passed by I started to fall in love with her. This feeling of being in love is different. It's like I'm willing to do anything for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hay everyone thank you once again for reading and for your kind words. I decided to add 2 chapters today because their short. So keep reading :-) I'll upload chapter 7 after Christimas. Expect a new chapter Monday for sure. **

**Merry Christmas everyone. I hope all of you have a wonderful holiday with those you love. **

* * *

><p> <strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Rachel and I are very slowly becoming friends. Sure she still walks past me in the hall and doesn't say hi, but I still give her rides after school and I try to let her know I'm actually serious about being friends. I have to admit that when ever she walks past me without a single hello is like getting stabbed in the gut.

It's the middle of March and I'm still trying to get Rachel to see me, the real Finn Hudson. It's time for me to get the girl.

I went into the auditorium early the one morning to hear her sing. I watched as she sang it with tears in her eyes.

(My immortal by Evanescence)

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

"Nice choice of song." I say when the song ends.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"I just wanted to hear you sing." I replied to her. She walked over to the side of the stage picking up her dance bag.

"Well you heard me sing, and now I'm leaving." She said sourly. There was no expression in her face.

"Rachel! Rachel!" I yelled. She starts walking off the stage "Damn it Rachel would you just stop!"

"Leave me alone Finn!" She yells back.

"Come one Rachel I'm really trying here." I said as I jumped on stage and run in front of her.

"But why Finn? In the years that we've known each other you have never looked my way. Now all of a sudden your trying to seduce me. I don't want you!" Rachel yelled. "Fuck off already!"

"Give me the chance to prove I can be more!" I yell at her. "You wont give me a split second to know you. Maybe I really want to know who you are. These past three months of getting a chance to spend time with you have been amazing."

"You don't get it do you Finn? I'm not interested in you. I never will be. You're the king of this pathetic school, and the rest of us are just suppose to let you and your ass wholes of friends bully us." Rachel walked away. I stopped her once again.

"That's not me anymore. I'm trying to change for you!" I shouted with my arms in the air.

"WHY?" she yelled back. Tears were streaming down her eyes. I could tell she was broken in ways I had yet to understand.

"I don't know why or what is about you that makes me want to know you. I just know that want to be with you, and I know you that you push me away because you want to be with me, though you'll never admit it." I raised my voice.

"I will never be with you!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. I turned so she was facing me.

"Never say never Rachel…. Look I don't know what your life has been like and given how much you cry and the way you dress, I'm guessing its been hell." I said. "I like you, and if it means giving up everything for you I will." I admitted. "I left Quinn for you, I stop running for president for you, I sit on the sidelines during a football game for you."

She looked at me for a moment. There was confusion in her eyes along with tears.

"You would give up everything for me. I don't understand why?" she asked through her tears.

"Because I heard you sing and it changed something in me. I still don't know what it is….I like you Rachel. Not because you ignore me, but because you call me out on my shit. You see me, the real Finn Hudson." I finished saying.

I leaned in and quickly kissed her, as I did so I wrapped my arms around her waist . She fought against me. I broke from the kiss, but held on to her. She fought even harder.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to get me to loosen my grip on her. The tears on her face fell harder.

"Not until you let me in." I yelled as I held her tighter. She finally got tired of fighting and allowed herself to sob into my chest.

"I will never let you in!" She sobbed in my chest. I felt her fist against my chest.

"Then I wont let you go." I say as I rub her back. She continued to cry for what seemed hours.

"Rachel Please don't push me away anymore." I pleaded when she finally stopped crying. I lifted her from my chest and looked at her soaked, red and broken eyes. "I promise that I will never hurt you."

"You cant make that promise to me." She says shaking her head.

"Yes I can. I'm not going anywhere." I assured her. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in for another kiss. Only this time she didn't fight me. She fell into my arms.

We stood there holding each other for almost an hour. She needed to know that I mean every word I say.

"_On the outside all we see is clay that hides the perfect lie._

_But no one really knows the pain inside _

_I understand how much it hurts to the one who's never seen. Like missing pages in a magazine._

_No one knows you anymore. _

_Your lost inside the walls you build_

_No one knows you anymore_

_A prison deep within your soul. _

_But there is one who sees it all _

_Hell give you life you never dreamed _

_It's hard to see you fading nothing that I can I do to bring you back _

_I pay to Go that you don't fade away _

_Your addiction is a symptom of a lost and dying soul. _

_And without Jesus there's no hope at all_

_There's much more_

_This is not the end._

_Its all in your hands_

_Don't throw it all away_

_A beautiful life with so much to give:"_

I sang to her in hopes that she would finally let me in that think armor. She looked up at me in shock.

"How?" She questioned. Her voice was no longer harsh or cold. It seemed as if she might have let down her walls.

"I see the hurt Rachel. I see your pain. I maybe stupid, but I'm not naïve." I say softly. I touch her face softly.

She takes my hands in hers, kisses them and walks out of the auditorium. She even leaves her bag on stage.

A part of me wonders if this was enough to get her to tell me the story behind the goth/emo look.

I walked out of the auditorium feeling hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN- I really hope the last song didn't offend anyone. The song with music is beautiful.)**

**-Seventh day Slumber- Missing pages. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

The next morning Mr. Schue was talking about getting more people to join Glee.

"Good luck with getting new voices." I thought.

"Finn, do you think you could get the football team to join?" Mr. Schue asked. I heard Rachel laugh from behind me.

Things with Rachel seemed to be a little different today. I mean she hasn't spoken much to me today, but at least she isn't AS cold towards me. Emphasis on the as.

"Please, those jocks would rather walk around in their boxers before joining Glee." Rachel laughed. More like she mocking ME.

"Not all of them are the same." I say to her in a serious tone. I turned my attention to Mr. Schue. "I can try."

I saw Rachel walking out of the room. I grabbed her softly by her shoulder.

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Finn." She said sadly. Her eyes looked down at the floor.

"That's a lie and you know it." I replied taking her hands in mine. "I'm falling for you Rachel. I'm falling flat on my ass in love with you."

"I'm not the one you want, trust me. I way to damaged to be brought back." she said without lifting her head. I lifted her chin with side my finger slowly. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You are exactly what I want, broken in all. I meant what I said yesterday, I'm not going anywhere." I said bring her lips to mine. "I love you Rachel Berry. I've never loved anyone more than I love you."

She smiled at me.

She touched my hands "I'll do my best not to push you away. I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I ask." I smiled. I kissed her one more time before I went to practice.

Man I love how her lips feel soft against mine. The warmth that I feel when I'm with her.

'Score for Finn Hudson.' I thought happily.

"Look we need people to join Glee. I know it's not at the top the school, but its fun." I said in to guys in the locker room. I could hear them snicker as I spoke about Glee.

"Look who's finally growing a vagina." I hear Amizio snort.

"Its about time." Davie agrees. They both high five each other.

"If you guys don't care about Glee fine, but don't be assholes about it!" I yell assertively. I storm out of the locker room. I saw Puck running besides me.

"Dude what is up with you lately. You've acting weird for the last few months. I mean you don't talk to us and you broke up with Quinn for no good reason." Puck spoke in confusion.

Just then I saw someone throw a slushy in Rachel's face less than a few feet away. In the past I would have laughed. This time it pissed me off. Now I understand what Rachel meant when she's to prove to her that I'm worthy of her love.

"Why do we torment those that aren't popular?" I asked him.

Rachel looked upset.

"Because that shows them whose in charge of this school." Puck in smug tone. "Dude what brought this up?"

"I'm sick of us torturing them for being losers. When were all losers. How are we any different than them? We throw things at them, humiliate them in public, hurt them. And what do we win in the end? What's the possibility of any of us getting out of this town?" I said "I'm not afraid to say I'm loser because I can accept that's what I am." I added irritated.

"So what you going to give up your thrown to join those losers?" Puck asked as he motioned to Rachel. I could see Rachel standing just a few feet away from me. "Your interested in her aren't you? She's no one. A goth loser." Puck replied.

"Yeah I like her. I like her a lot. She may be a loser to you, but to me she's so much more. She might be the only person that will actually get out of this cow town. I'm done with this."

"So what you're going to become one of them?" Puck asked. "Isn't being the king of school more than enough?"

"Not when others have to suffer in the process." I said as walking over to Rachel handing her a towel that I had in my locker. "Here."

"Won't your friends see you talking to me?" Rachel asked me as she took the towel from me.

"I really don't care what they think anymore. You're my girlfriend and I'm not going to hide that." I said with a smile on my face.

Rachel wiped off the sugar from her face.

"I love you." she said softly. I put my arm around her protectively.

"You told me to prove to you I can be more than an ass. Here's me proving it to you." I replied I said as I kissed her with sugar on her lips.

"So your just going to walk away from your thrown just like that?" Rachel asked in confusion when we broke the kiss.

"Yeah I guess I am. As much as I hate to admit it, but I like glee club." I smiled. "You should go get changed before you get sick. I'll give you a ride home after school." I gave her a hug before I walked away.

Before I left for my truck I felt a slushy all over my face.

"Since you decided to give up your throne, we'll happily take it." David Korfski laughed.

"Take it dude. I don't want it anymore." I said walking away. Puck followed me.

"Man I'm sorry for that." Puck apologized as he handed me the towel.

"I don't care. I finally know how everyone of those kids feel. I'm done with this."

"Look man if Glee club is what you want to do than I got your back." Puck said holding his hand out. I shook it happily. If there was on thing I was sure about was that when Puck says that he's got back he means it.

"So do like this Rachel chick you were defended the other earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah I like her a lot. She's broken in so many ways. I just wish there was something more I could do to help her. She needs me." I replied sadly.

"Look I don't know her, but yeah I agree with you. The girl is lost. Anyone that takes one look at her can see that."

"And yet you tortured her anyway. That's low man, even for you." I yelled in fury.

"I'm jackass Finn. Its who I am, it always has been. Look I'll join this glee club if it helps change my ways." Puck say apologetic.

I looked at him confused.

"Why would you give up your way?" I questioned.

"You're my boy Finn. And if dancing around in a tutu is what I need to do to show you I got your back. Then so be it.

"Thanks man. I should go, she should be waiting by my truck." I said walking away.

"Go get your girl." Puck said behind me. I couldn't help but smile.

Yes, Rachel Berry will finally be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>(Authors Note: Happy Holidays. Until Monday, I bid you all goodnight.)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Welcome back readers. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. So as promised chapter 7. Enjoy, and once again thank you all for the support. I wouldn't be writing if not for all of you. :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. <strong>

I walked to towards my truck to see Rachel leaning by the door.

"Thanks for having my back in there." she smiles uncomfortably. I can feel some kind of tension. There's a silence for a moment.

"Always." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"So these rumors about you sleeping around. They true?" She asks slowly. I know she must have wanted to ask me this for the longest time.

"Biggest lie ever created by me. I don't know I guess I made it up to make me seem cool. People think if your still a virgin at 16 it makes you a loser. So I lied about it." I admitted to her.

'_Holy shit Rachel Berry is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on when she smiles. I'm defiantly in love with her!_' I shout in my mind.

"And Quinn?"

"She never gave it up to me, and honestly I don't care. When I finally have sex with

someone I want it to mean something. Its called making love for a reason." I say looking deeply into her eyes.

Rachel laughed. "Any girl would be lucky to be with you in that way."

I couldn't help but smile at her.

I opened the door for her, and helped her into the truck. I'm trying to be chivalrous and all.

When we reached her house. Her hand was on the handle of the truck before she turned to me.

"Would you like to come in? I mean, like we could talk about each other this time." Rachel asks with a slight smile.

"I'd love that." I say quickly. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

We got out of my truck and we headed to the main area of her house.

I looked around to see trophies on walls, Broadway posters, fancy furniture, family pictures.

"You have a cool house." I says as I look around. I ran my fingers along a blue ribbon on the wall. Its was for first place in horse show competition.

"Thanks." She says with a soft smile. Rachel looked over to see me touching the ribbon.

"I moved to London after I was born. My family and I lived there until I was seven years old. I won the blue ribbon the year before we moved here to Lima. My mom was a singer. She was asked to sing around Europe, hens why I lived there for so long" She says to me.

"That explains why you weren't in any of the old year books." I say as I look at another award. This is a large trophy for dance.

"I was 13 when I won that award. The event was in London." She explains in a simple tone, not wanting to give out to much emotion.

"How often did you back to England after you moved here?" I asked.

"I go every summer. I went this summer." Rachel says sadly. "I may have been born here in Lima, but my heart is in London."

"I would think New. York would be it for you." I say surprised.

"I go during the holidays. Besides when I make it to Broadway I want it to be for my talent, not because I'm rich." She says as she walks over to me taking my hand in hers. I instinctively intertwine my fingers with hers.

"You are such a humble person." I say softly. I cant help but grin.

"Thanks Finn." She whispers sadly.

There is it again. That sadness that keeps her from truly being happy.

She leads me up to another room that I had never seen before. Its has this like miniature pool. Its has a tiny water fall in the side, and a shower on the top.

"What is this room?" I ask as I look around.

"The spa room." She says as she takes of her shoes and sits on a headrest on the side on the hot tub. I take my own shoes and sit next to her. I look at her with a concerned look on my face.

"Rach?" I ask softy.

"Two week before school started, after my fathers and I got back from London. We went to Texas. While we were having lunch at this celebration. A few guys came out of nowhere and shot people for amusement." Rachel began saying slowly. Her voice began to get raspy. "One of those men pointed his gun at me. My daddy…he jumped in front of me…he took the shot for me. I watched him die." Rachel began to shake. I put my arms around protectively.

"I am so sorry Rachel. I had no idea." I say as I kiss the top of her head.

The secret was finally out. The thing that has kept her the way she is. The reason why she cries so much. The reason she's angry at everyone.

"No one does. Its not something I tell people." She says sadly.

"And your mom?" I ask carefully. I don't want to stir the waters if she's already letting me in. emphasis

"She left me when I was 10 years old." She let tears fall from her face. "I guess Broadway was more important than her only child."

"She didn't know what she was doing when she left someone as special as you." I say kindly. After that moment she lets out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry that I've pushed you away for so long. I didn't want you to fall in love with something that needed fixing. You deserve to have someone that's happy." Rachel begins to cry. I hold her closer to my chest.

"Shhh its okay Rach. I understand, but this doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less nor is it a reason for me to love you. I love you because you touched my heart. No matter what comes our way I'm going to love you." I say in consolation. I felt her calm down.

"I need you Finn. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone. My dad hasn't come since daddy died, and I have no one else. I'm alone." She says as she looks at me with wet tears in her eyes.

"You will never be alone now that you have me. You and I have to stick together." I say as I whip the tears from her face away. I leaned for very long kiss. The feeling I get when I'm with her is incredible. I could love her for quite some time.

"I love you Finn." She says when we finally break for air.

"I love you too Rachel."

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For everything. For not backing down when I pushed you away the most."

"We all need a little help from someone to get past the darkest of our day. I'm glad to be there for you." I say as I stroke her cheek. "Do you want to come to dinner with me today?" I asked. "My mom is making some special Italian dinner."

"I'd like that." Rachel beamed with light in her eyes. "We can also study while were at your house."

"Keep in mind my house is not as big as yours." I warned.

"Finn I don't discriminate to those that are less fortunate than I am. I'm the daughter of two really good lawyers and I'm an only child. I've seen worse trust me." she said. "Let me change and I'll be down in a sec."

"No problem." I smiled. She kisses me once more before running out of the spa room. While I waited for Rachel to come back I quickly dry my feet and put my shoes back on.

Ten minutes later she walks back in wearing a short light blue dress, and wearing makeup for the first time since I met her.

"Wow." Was all I could say. "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you Mr. Hudson, you don't look so bad yourself." she smiles.

"Shall we?" I said as I extended my hand out.

"We shall." Rachel giggled as she took my hand.

"You were telling me you've seen worse poverty. How so?" I asked as we walked out to the truck.

"I know how bad this recession is. My dads have had cases you would never believe. Good people being thrown out on the streets for a few unpaid rent bills. This world is unbelievable." She explained as I drove. I took her by her hand as kissed it.

"How did I get so lucky to have a girl like you?"

"You fought for her." Rachel beams at me.

We reached my house just a few minutes later. I walked through the door to the smell of food cooking.

"Mom I'm home." I called. My mom came out of kitchen with an apron on. She looked confused to see me with a different girl other than Quinn. "Mom this is Rachel Berry."

Rachel held out her hand. "Mrs. Hudson its nice to meet you." my mom shook her hand with a smile on her face.

"Its nice to meet you. You don't happen to be related to Mr. Leroy and Hiram Berry are you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am actually." Rachel's smiled dropped immediately. Mom saw how her face dropped.

"Your father Leroy was a good man." Mom said as she brought Rachel into an embrace.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. It means a lot to know he's still being remembered."

I broke the silence.

"Rachel the bathroom is at the end of the hall if you'd like to wash up for dinner." I said.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel smiled as she broke my moms hug and touched my arms and disappeared into the bathroom.

I turned to my mom. "I'll explain later tonight." I said quickly before Rachel came back. Rachel walked back into the room as mom lead her to table. Mom started asking questions left and right.

"So what do you do for fun Rachel?" Mom asked. I shoved food in my mouth so mom didn't ask me questions about my new girlfriend.

"I'm a performer Mrs. Hudson. I sing at charity events all around the country." Rachel replied politely.

"You do?" I asked with pasta in my mouth.

"Finn its not polite to talk with food in your mouth." Rachel turned to me.

"My bad." I responded. Rachel looked at me with her beautiful eyes. She turned her attention back to my mom.

"Back to what we were discussing. I perform for various charity's. I don't have a specific foundation I sing for. I just go when ever I'm asked. The donations that charities receive are double when I sing." Rachel explained happily.

"Finn dose tell me you have an amazing voice." Mom complimented.

"That's so sweet of you Finn. He's a keeper isn't he?" Rachel smiled as she took my hand.

"Yes he is." I smiled as I held her hand. I could see my mom was looking at me strangely.

"Honey you are extremely polite. Your fathers did something right." Mom sa.

"My dads sent me to a school in private school in England before we moved here to Lima. I still go back every summer." Rachel explained.

"I speak fluent French, Spanish, and Hebrew." She adds cheerfully. Her head is held up proudly.

"Show off." I joke. I poke her sides. I see her giggle.

A part of me beings to wonder what type of person Rachel was before her mom left, or her dad died. Was she high maintenance or stuck up? All those things began to hit me when she said the different languages she spoke. Maybe I'm not good enough to have someone like her. She's a rich kid, she deserve to have someone better than me.

"I happen to think its amazing what your fathers have done." Mom says happily.

"Do you ever hate trying to be perfect?" I tantalize.

"Finn!" Mom said with her eyes open wide at me.

"Its okay Mrs. Hudson" Rachel laughed "I don't believe in perfection. I just happen to be well educated and a performer. Ask me to go to a night club and trust me I wont come out alive." Rachel giggled. "I have my flaws, trust me. Which I'm not afraid to show."

I looked at her sweetly. She made my heart jump.

Okay maybe I am good enough for Rachel.

After we all were done eating my mom starts to clean up the table, Rachel immediately jumps up to help her.

"Oh no honey, you're a guest." mom protest taking the plate from her hand.

"Its no trouble at all…really." Rachel replies as she takes the dished to the sink. She had the biggest smile on her face.

To be honest it was really the first time I had seen Rachel this happy. Thinking back to when were kids, she was always kept to herself. I wonder if Puck and I were the reason for making her the way she became.

"Thank you once again for the help." Mom said as she took Rachel into an embrace. Mom has never been like this with my other girlfriends.

"Next time it's my turn to host dinner." Rachel smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." I spoke.

"Tomorrow night?" Rachel asked.

"We'll be there." Mom smiled.

"Great." Rachel said in excitement.

"We should start studding for that test for Spanish." I suggested.

I winked to mom and lead Rachel to the living room. Rachel and I spent the next three hours studying for the damn test; that's was worth half our grade. In between the quizzes, and flash cards I stole a few kisses from her. She was smiling and giggling. Like all her pain was gone when she was with me.

I look over at my watch and realized almost 8pm.

"Rachel I should get you home." I say as I kiss her.

"Yeah, it's getting late." she agrees as she helps gather our things. She stands up and kisses me once more.

After she says goodnight to my mom I drop her off at her house and quickly get back to my house. In which I know mom is going to start asking a million questions. As soon as I walk through the door mom is waiting on the couch for me.

"I know what you're going to say." I say as I sit on the couch.

"Are you sure about that?" Mom said giving me a strange look. "What happened to Quinn?"

"I broke up with her in January."

"Okay good I'm glad you didn't jump into another relationship." She paused for a moment. "Son, do you have any idea who Rachel Berry is?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I've known her since we were seven years old." I say. I mean I know Rachel is the daughter of the countries best lawyers.

"That's partly it. Her fathers are two of the top Lawyers in the country. Those men travel all over the country " She explained.

"I know that. I don't see what the big secret is?" I say. I'm very confused. I really don't see what the big deal is.

"Do you remember that massive massacre that happened in San. Antonio, the one that was all over the news. Close to two hundred people were ether killed or injured?" Mom asked. I felt my face go cold.

I remembered hearing about hundred of innocent people murdered during a celebration in Texas. The news was on every channel.

My Rachel has been in the middle a major tragedy. I held my head in my hands.

"I remember." I said with tears in my eyes. "Her dad was killed trying to protect her. She's alone with no one."

"Finn why would you date a girl as broken as her?" Mom asked as she down next to me. Her voice went soft.

"I thought you liked her?" I asked bewildered.

"I do like her…a lot. My point is that she is kaput."

"Ka..what?" I asked turning my head to the side.

"It means massively broken." Mom clarified.

"Oh you could have just said that instead of using a word I don't understand." I complained. "Anyway; I know mom she's broken and I'm trying to fix her as best as I can. All this year I've been trying to get her to even look at me. I cant explain it…I…I." I tried to say before mom cut me off.

"Your in love with her aren't you?" she looked at in amazement.

"Yeah I am. You have no idea what she means to me." I beamed. A small tear left my eye. "When I heard her sing the a few weeks after I met her. Something felt different, like making her smile was all I could think about. She's special mom, and not because she's broken but because she has something so special. Its like when she's sad I'm sad, when she smiles I smile."

"That's what a soul mate is son. You feel that connection to her, even when she pushed you away."

"I do." I felt myself smile again. I felt her face pop in my face. All I could is smile.

"Well than I cant argue that case." Mom said as she hugged me. "She's part of this family now, so make sure she knows your in it for the long run."

"I will, thanks mom." I held my mom tight. "Do you think I cant fix her? I mean there is a lot of damage beyond her mom leaving her, and the death of her dad." I asked.

"It will take time, but yes it's possible you can bring her to life."

"Then I'm gunna be there to stitch every part of her that's broken. Every tear that has ever come out of her eyes. I'm going to be the one to dry them." I say proudly.

I hugged her one more time with a nod. My mom was right. I don't know what else there is to Rachel but I know that I can fix her somehow.

It was hard to believe that I had only been dating Rachel for two days and I already knew in my heart she was the one for me. No one else mattered to me anymore. Just her. Rachel Berry was my today, tomorrow and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So Rachel telling Finn about her Illness comes later. I thought it was important for Rachel to have a tough yet easy life to make their journey memerable. Night everyone. Stay tuned for more drama.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for reading. One chapter closer to the truth. :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. <strong>

The next morning I walked into the school to find Quinn at by my locker. Great this what I need right now.

"Finn can we talk?" She said sadly.

"Sure Quinn what's up?" I said uninterested.

"We were together for seven months. Can't we work things out?" She asked sadly. She looked like she was on the verge on tears.

"Quinn we've been over for three months. There's nothing to work out. You and I both know our relationship fell apart the second I met Rachel. I should have ended it much sooner." I finished "I should go." I started to walk away.

"Let me guess to loserville?" Quinn snapped as she walked behind me.

"There's more to life than being popular. You might learn something from that class." I shot back I walked away from her, leaving her there standing there alone.

I quickly went to find Kurt by his locker. He was putting a book away.

"Kurt can we talk?" I asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked without looking at me.

"I spoke to Rachel. She told me everything." I said.

"Everything meaning?"

"Meaning I know about the massacre, her dads, and her mom." I say.

"So she finally let you in that armor she has?" He finally looked at me.

"Yeah. I want you to know that I love her and I'm not going anywhere."

"If there's anyone that can fix her, its you. Did she tell you anything else?" He asked curiously.

"About what?" I asked confused. "I thought that's the only big secret Rachel has to hide?"

"Finn there's more to Rachel than just a dead dad, and a mom that walked away. Things you need to brace yourself for. She's going to push away again in the long run. If you love her like you claim to, than stay by her side. I can only do so much for her." Kurt pointed out.

"I can make that promise to her." I said looking over to see Rachel on her cell phone. She really was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

"I hope so." Kurt finished as he walked away. He looked at Rachel with sad eyes. I looked back at Rachel, whom looked look like she had gotten good news.

I made my way over to her cheerfully.

"Is everything okay?" I asked happily as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Its great." Rachel smiled as she touched my arms that were around her. "I had a great time at dinner last night. Your mom is a kind person."

"She told me she likes you too. She just wants you to be happy." I said as I kissed her cheek from behind her.

"I will be; in time." She said sadly "I have a nice dinner planned for tonight." She smiled widely.

"I cant wait." I said as I kissed her once more on the cheek.

"Hay no more cheek kisses. I want a real kiss." she pouts.

She broke free from my arms and turned over to kiss me. The kiss got hot and heavy.

This was really the first time anyone had turned me on. Shit, think Hudson. Mailman, mailman, mailman I yelled in my head. I felt myself cool off. Rachel broke the kiss with a massive grin on her face.

Rachel smiled at me. "Glee club?" She asks with her hand extended to me.

I smiled back at her as I take her hand in mine "Glee club."

When Rachel and I walked through the doors of the choir room we see Puck, Mike, and Matt all there. As soon as Rachel saw Puck she hid behind me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Puck said to Rachel.

"Then why are you here?" Rachel asked as came out from behind me slowly.

"Because over the last few months since Finn started Glee club he's changed. He's my best friend so I'm here to tell you I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I know you're going through a lot and I shouldn't have bullied you. Finn has never been sprung over a girl before. So I'm here to tell you I'm sorry and I wont pick on you anymore." Puck explained to her. "You think we can try and be friends if you give me the chance."

Rachel looked at him for a moment.

"Fine. If Finn can change I don't see why you cant do the same." Rachel said. Puck walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Okay dude that's enough hugging my girl." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to hog her." Puck grinned. He patted Rachel's shoulder softly.

Tina looked at Rachel with an angry look on her face.

"I thought you were on our side?" Tina questioned angrily.

"I am, but I'm giving him a chance to show me another side of himself." Rachel replied in defense.

"Once a jerk always a jerk." She snapped.

"Not anymore. I'm learning to change." I answered. "Give the chance to prove that I can change."

"Tina as my best friend, I'm asking you to give him a chance." Rachel pleaded.

"Fine, but just because you're my best friend." Tina replied and leaned in for a quick hug.

Rachel and I sat together in class. We laughed and made jokes. I couldn't help but smile at her. She is really pretty when she smiles.

Mr. Schue walked in happily.

"First off I'd like you welcome our new members, Puck, Mike and Matt." Mr. Schue smiled. The class clapped happily. Even Rachel.

"Mr. Schue I have a song I'd like to sing." I said out loud.

"Sure Finn, go got it." Mr. Schue agreed.

I got in front of the class, with all eyes on me.

"Rachel I love you and I know things are hard for you, but you have to know I will always be at your side." I nodded.

Rachel beamed at me.

(The Fray Never say never.)

_Some things we don't talk about _

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian _

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go"_

As I finish the song I see she has tears in her eyes. I walk over to her and kiss her.

"I love you." She says to me in a low voice.

"I love you more." I say as I kiss her forehead. The woman in front of me makes me happier than I've ever been in years.

"Hay Rachel can I talk to you for a moment?" Kurt asked when class ended.

"I'll wait for you out in the truck." I said touching Rachel's face.

"It'll be just a minute." Kurt informs me.

She smiled at me. I stood near the door so I could hear the conversation. I know she would be pissed to know I was eavesdropping, but I know she's hiding something from me.

"What's up Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Finn told me that you told him about your dad." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah that's true. He did put up with me while I pushed him away. He deserved to know." Rachel explained.

"You didn't tell him the rest of it did you?" He asks eagerly

"I just got a call from Dr. Klain this morning. I'm still out of the woods for now."

"Rachel you and I both know that doesn't last long. When do you plan on telling him? When it kills you, or when you start to forget him?" Kurt raised his voice.

"I'll tell him when the time is right. The knowledge he has of me is enough of a burden. He doesn't deserve to have more on his shoulders than he already has." Rachel said. It sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Then why are you dating him? He's in love with you. I can see it in his dopey eyes. If you don't tell him it will crush him when the truth comes out."

"Let us be happy, even if it doesn't last long." Rachel protest. "Don't I have a right to be happy for once in my life?"

"Of course you have a right to be happy. When he loses you; it will destroy him. Is that what you really want?" Kurt sounded like he was falling apart "You're my best friend and I don't to lose you anymore than I already have."

"I will tell him when the time is right." Rachel said walking out of the room.

What was she hiding that was so bad that both of them were in tears. Running out of time?

I sat in my truck waiting patiently for her. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her.

I could see Rachel walking towards me, before she could get in Quinn came up to Rachel.

"So Finn left me for you. You, a goth loser with nothing to offer." Quinn yelled. I got out of my truck quickly.

"Quinn leave her alone." I said as pulled Rachel into my arms.

"Fine have the loser. There's nothing special about her. Enjoy your life of being on the outside." Quinn yelled as she walked away. I looked down at Rachel whom was in tears.

_"_Are you alright?" I asked softly. She smiled at me.

"I'm fine now that you're here." Rachel said. She climbed into my truck.

"I'm sorry for that. She took our breakup pretty bad." I smiled as I leaned to kiss her.

"It's okay. Not all of them cope easily." She smile as she touched my face softly. I kissed her once more.

As I looked into Rachel's beautiful brown eyes, I knew in my heart I could never care about anyone the way I cared about her. She had something special that no one else had. I slowly leaned in and kissed her long and softly. The earth stopped for a moment. No one else mattered at that moment. It was like everything disappeared and we were left to each other.

I opened my eyes slowly. I smiled at her for a moment.

I never thought I would be here today with a girl that I once bullied. Now here I am towards the end of my sophomore year kissing this girl that changed my life.

I smiled at her and offered my hand to her. Rachel smiled and took my hand. This was the first time I had truly ever felt her happy. A part of me wondered what was so bad about her that she feels she had to hide it from me. I mean she's my girlfriend. Couples don't hide things from each other.

"If someone told me a few years back that I would be with Finn Hudson a few years I would have told that person they're out of their mind." Rachel smiled she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah same here, except I wouldn't have know who they were talking about." I confessed.

We headed back to Rachel house to study for a few hours while I waited for mom to get off work. She's a nurse so she works long hours.

As mom entered the house she was just as shocked as I was when she saw the size of it.

"Rachel I know your dads are great lawyers, but this is more than I pictured." Mom said as she looked around.

"My daddy left a lot behind for me and my mom is a singer on Broadway. I have the means to have money." Rachel explained.

"I thought your mom left you?" I asked.

"She did, but when she left she left me enough." Rachel said sadly. She lead of to the kitchen bar.

"How do you adjust to living in this big house alone?" Mom asked looking around.

"I'm used to it. My parents were hardly ever home to begin with before daddy died."

"Its sucks not to have someone to share it with." I commented.

"I do now. I have both of you, so now this place wont seem so lonely anymore." Rachel smiled. Just as we continued the conversation Clair brought a fancy vegan dinner.

"Thank you Clair." I said to the maid. She put her hand on my shoulder and winked at me.

"Its been a long time since Miss. Rachel has had a lover here. I hope you stick around." Clair said to me with a French accent.

"I'm not going anywhere Clair. So you will have to get used to seeing me here a lot." I replied with a goofy grin on my face.

"You better." She winked and walked away. Rachel smiled at me and took my hand.

"So Finn, I have been asked to perform at a few foundations over the summer, I was wondering if you would both like to go?" Rachel asked.

"I have to work this summer, but your more than welcome to go Finn." Mom smiled.

"I'd love to go Rachel. Where exactly are we going anyway?" I asked.

"New York, California, Florida and Georgia." Rachel smiled.

"I'd be happy to go with you anywhere." I said taking her hand. I smiled at her with a massive grin on my face.

The rest of the evening Rachel and mom got the chance to know each other. I could tell that they liked each other. Rachel showed us little bit about her Jewish heritage and her life when she was living in England.

It was nice to know that when I decide the time was right Rachel would make a great addition to my family.

At the end of the night mom and I said goodnight to her and left to our own house.

She makes me so happy that I cant picture a life without her. I just wont stop until I know what Rachel is really hiding from me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading everyone. Enjoy :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. <strong>

The school year was coming to an end. Rachel and I have been together five months. Five months. So hard to believe. In these five months life had changed dramatically.

I spent every waking moment trying to fix Rachel. She was hurt, and at times very hard to get through. Mom says that people that suffer traumatic events are often scared for years. She says Rach has something called PTSD. I guess it has something with the amount of stress the body endured during the massacre. I wont lie and say it easy, because its not. Mom says I have to just be there for her. Its hard sometimes cuz there are days when she just screams or cries out of the blue or some days she just wont talk to me. I can tell she's doing better the more time I spend with her. For now that's all I can hope for.

It's the last day off school today. Rachel and I are going to New. York tonight. I got everything pack for the summer trip around the USA. Eight weeks alone with the girl I love in romantic cities.

Before the day ended Mr. Schue asked to see me in his office. I'm really nervous because I have no idea what to expect.

"Is everything okay Mr. Schue?" I asked nervously as I fidgeted with my hands. He looked at a few papers in front of him. He looked through them a few times.

"Finn I called you here because I wanted to discus your grades." He answered as he looked down at the papers in front of him.

"I've been working really hard to pull them up." I said quickly.

"I can see that. I'm very impressed with the way you've improved with your grades and how much you've changed as a person. I'm setting free you Finn. You don't have to continue Glee next year if you don't want to." he said.

I looked down at the floor.

Over theses last few months in Glee I've truly enjoyed my time there. I couldn't just walk away.

"Actually Mr. Schue I'd like to stay in glee. I never thought I would actually find what I'm looking for in that class and now that I have I cant turn my back on it." I said.

"Its because of her isn't it?" He stated.

I kept my eyes on the floor. "She's…I don't know….She's…" I tried to say but felt like I couldn't get the words out. I know how I felt, but telling it to a teacher was hard.

"She's different than any other girl here. I know." Mr. Schue helped me finish what I really wanted to say. "Take good care of her Finn. She needs someone like you."

I looked up quickly. "Why dose everyone keep saying that?" I paused for a moment "How much about her do you know?"

"I've known her since she was little so I do know her well enough." He replied.

"That really doesn't answer my question Mr. Schue." I remarked.

"I know….Just take good care of her Finn." He added not wanting to say much.

"You know something I don't?" I asked. He looked down sadly and walked out of the office.

"Why the fuck wont anyone tell me what the big secret is?" I snapped after Mr. Schue walked out.

I left the room to find Rachel in the library reading a book. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind. "Hay beautiful."

"Hay yourself handsome." she smiled. "What did Mr. Schue say to you?"

"Oh just something about my grades are improved." I smiled. I looked down at her turned her chair around so I could kiss her.

"I knew you could do it." she said as she kissed me. I took her hand in my and walked out of the school with her.

"You are the one who believes in me." I smiled.

"I always will." She said as she kissed me. I could never get enough of her.

"So what are we doing before we leave Miss. Berry?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could come over, and we could just hang out?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled as we walked out to my truck. When we got to her house Rachel looked exhausted. Her face was pale.

"Babe are you okay?" I asked as we walked through the door. She shrugged.

"I'm just a little tired." She said. Her eyes were lifeless. I took her things from her and set them on the couch.

"Why don't you take a nap before we leave. Besides we don't have to get to the airport until later tonight." I said. She sat on the couch.

"I don't want to sleep while your here." Rachel said in a weak tone.

"I don't mind babe." I lead picked her up and took her to her room. She laid on the bed with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for being here." She spoke in a weak tone.

"That's what boyfriends do." I leaned down to kiss her on her forehead "Get some rest."

"Will you wake me up when its time for us to leave?"

"I wont forget." She smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I carefully ran my hand through her hair carefully. "I love you so much." I whispered.

As she slept her shirt lifted a little. I could see light bruises on her back. I had this urge to lift her shirt to see if there were anymore bruises, but I held my hands to myself because I don't want her to think I'm trying to violet her. I'm not, I just cant help but wonder about the dark spots under her shirt.

I got up and walked over to her desk to get a little reading done. I looked over at her to see her sleeping restless. She tossed and turned restlessly.

"No, daddy." She said in a low voice. I walked over to her to see she was still asleep.

"Please daddy, don't leave me.' she said in her sleep. She was becoming more restless as her dream continued. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "No please don't hurt him." Rachel stirred restlessly until she began to scream in her sleep "Daddy!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

I ran over to her bed and quickly took her in my arms and woke her up.

"Rachel, hay its okay." I said. I rocked her in my arms. "Its okay babe, its just a dream."

She opened her eyes when she saw it was me. She leaned into my arms and began to sob heavily. "Finn?"

"Its okay babe, it was just a dream." I repeated softly. She continued to sob. I held her close until she fell asleep. I carefully laid her back on the bed before I went to look for Clair.

"Clair." I said as I approached the maid in the kitchen cooking something. I'm assuming it was dinner for Rachel and I.

"Yes Mr. Finn?" She smiled. She turned her attention towards me.

"Clair dose Rachel always have nightmares when she sleeps?" I asked in a concern tone.

"Yes Mr. Finn. She has been having nightmare since her father died." She replied sadly.

"And her dad, dose he know about this?"

The woman tuned back to the stove.

"No Finn. Her father knows nothing of this. I've tired to tell him, but he refuses to think Rachel might be scarred from the massacre." She explained sadly. I shook my head sideways.

"Those nightmares are severe."

"Yes I know Mr. Finn. I do not know what I am to do for her. She refuses to seek medical attention. She sleep very little at night." She say sadly.

"I should get back to her. I'll see if I can get her to get help." I stood up.

"Would you like me to bring dinner up to Miss. Rachel's room?" She asked.

"No thank you Clair. We'll have dinner down here." I said before I left. I walked in to see Rachel sweating. I quickly walked over to her and woke her up.

"Rach, wake up." I said softly as I kissed her cheek.

"Hay handsome." She whispered to me.

"Your sweating. Change your shirt and come join me for dinner downstairs." I kissed her before I walked out of her room.

"I love you Finn." She said behind me.

"I love you too." I replied with a smile on my face.

We had dinner quickly before we took our things and headed to Columbus where a private jet would be waiting to take us to New. York. The plane was quiet for the most part. Rachel slept in my arms for the entire flight. I'm really begging to worry about her.

"Rachel." I whispered as we got closer to New. York.

"Mmmm?" She voiced still asleep.

"We're getting closer to New. York." I said softly. She started getting up from my lap and sat down in a chair next to me.

I looked over at her and saw her eyes were puffy and looked very tired. I tried not to worry to much, but it's hard not to. I love her and I don't want anything to happen to her.

When we finally arrived in New. York, we took a town car to the Plaza hotel. Rachel quickly checked us in to our suit.

"Damn the life of the rich." I said as we walked up to our room.

"Being rich isn't all its cut out to be." She says. I looked around to see the details of the hotel. It was fancy and stuff.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Some us end up worse than those less fortunate. Money doesn't buy happiness or get parents to pay attention to us." She explained sadly.

"At least you never have to worry about ending up on the streets." I shot back softy.

"People end up on the streets anyway." She said blankly.

"Looks like having money doesn't really matter." I remarked.

'Not at all."

We walked into the room where we would be staying for two weeks.

"So babe, when am I going to get to meet your dad?" I asked as I unpacked.

She was looking at a list of songs she was planning on singing for the event the day after to tomorrow. She sat at a small desk near the window.

"He's going to be at the event." Rachel replied without looking at me. She continued to look at the paper in front of her. "You'll get to meet him then."

I walked over to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "So what song should I sing?"

"How many songs are you going to be singing?" I asked.

"Just one. There are three other performers." She replied.

I looked at the list of songs she had in front of her. "Angel" I replied. She smiled back at me.

"Good choice Hudson." She said as she leaned up to kiss me.

"We should get some rest if we want to see New. York." Rachel said getting up from the chair. I kissed her once again.

I watched as she disappeared to the bathroom with P.J's in her hand. I quickly changed my clothes before she came back. I got in the bed, when she finally came out of the bathroom she crawled into bed with me. I loved holding her in my arms.

I hope someday soon I wake up to her at my side everyday for the rest of my life.

I still wonder how I got so lucky to have a girl like her. She made me happier than I've ever been in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hay everyone thank you all for reading and being supportive. **

**This is the last update of the year. I will return on January 2. I'd say the 1st, but I have no idea what plans my fam has. So I hope all of you have a great New Years.**

** May all of your dreams come true in this new year. This is your year to make your dreams come true. **

** I can say in my heart that this years has been crazy. It was both a blessing and hard at the same time. ****My only New years resolution came true. All I asked for was a new job that would allow me to be a step closer to my real dream and yes I did get a new job. If I made it possible, than so can all of you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. <strong>

The next morning Rachel and I went to explore New. York.

"Rachel, look over here baby." I shouted through the voices in Time Square. Rachel was looking at the Broadway posters of Les Miserable. When she heard my voice she turned and gave me a pose. "My girlfriend is one sexy girl." I smiled looking at the picture I had just taken.

Rachel over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm glad I'm enough for you."

"You are more than enough." I agreed as I kissed her. "Okay go over there and pose for me."

Rachel laughed and walked over to wall and started working the camera. All I could see through the pictures was a girl that I had started out to fix and now was fixed. I walked over to her; wrapping my arm around her waist. I took pictures of us together. I kissed her on the cheek in a few pictures. I asked a woman near by to take a picture of while I held Rachel tightly in my arms.

"You two make a beautiful couple." The woman complimented when she gave me my camera back to me.

"Thank you miss." I smiled to her.

"Its so nice to see young honest love." She added before walking away.

We walked hand in had in Time Square. "Baby what are your dreams?" I asked as walked. Rachel suddenly looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

"We've never talked about this." Rachel said in a astounded tone.

"Because I wanted to get to know you first before we start talking about the future. I think its safe to talk about it." I replied.

I watched Rachel's face dropped. "I've never really thought about it."

"Why not babe? You have an amazing voice. You could do so much if you wanted to." I looked at her confused.

"My mom was on Broadway, she loved her career more than her own kid. I'm afraid of that life." Rachel said almost in tears. I pulled her in my arms. "I just don't know what I want honestly." She added.

"Whatever you decide, I will be with you every second of the way." I assured her.

"Thank you Finn. You're the most amazing person on the planet." Rachel says as she gets on her toes to kiss me. When we finally break from the kiss people are looking at us and whispering.

"What is everyone looking at?" I raised my voice.

"That's Rachel Berry. The daughter of Shelby Corcoran." a girl says in shock. "Her only child."

"Yeah, I know that." I said turning my attention back to Rachel. "Lets go." depth

"I heard Shelby left her daughter for fame." Another girl says. "Sucks."

Rachel hung her head "That's not why she walked away."

"Lets go baby." I said pulling her away from the crowd. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Lets enjoy the rest of the day." Rachel smiled sadly.

"I agree."

The rest of the day I took pictures left and right as Rachel explained the history of some famous plays.

"So what type of charity are you going to be singing for?" I asked that day while we walked around in Central Park.

"The national AIDS foundation." She replied happily. "And when we get to Georgia I'll be singing for Make a Wish foundation, Florida will be the Go Green Campaign and California will be Feed The Children foundation."

"I like how you do so much good." I said as I kissed her. Her face lit up.

"I want you to be proud of me." She giggled.

"I am proud of you. I always will be." I said as I took her in my arms.

She smiled at me and hugged me. I held her in my arms for a moment. Rachel was my angel. We haven't done the deed yet, but I loved her enough to wait until she was ready. I'm not sure how long she's gunna make me wait though. I hope not to long. She's hard to resist when she now that she wears fitted clothes.

The next day came quickly. Rachel had taken me to get a tux for the event tonight. I was nervous about meeting her dad for the first time. The clock hit 5pm. It was time for us to head Ritz hotel where the event would be held.

I walked back and forth as I waited for Rachel to come out of the room where she was getting ready in. After an hour she finally came out of the room. She caught my breath the moment I saw her. She was wearing a long teal dress, it was flowing around her. The dress hugged her breast beautifully. Her hair was in lose curls and her face glowed. She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." I whispered as she got close to me. I took her hands in mine and leaned in for a kiss. I felt like she held my breath.

"Thank you and may say you look dashing in that suit." She said in enthusiastic voice. She straighten my tie.

"Well my girlfriend did pick out this suit." I grinned.

"Your girlfriend must have good taste." She added.

"I agree." I laughed. She leaned in for one more kiss, "Shall we?" I asked as I offered her my arms. She happily took it with a big grin on her face. Her face lit up the room like a star in the night. When she smiled she lit up my heart… and pants.

The car took us to the front of the hotel. The moment we walked in people surrounded Rachel like the paparazzi. I could hear voices left and right.

"Its good to see everyone." Rachel greeted. After about five minutes of being greeted by the crowd, Rachel final spoke in a loud voice "Have you all met my boyfriend Finn?"

The group looked at me. I could hear voices around me "Its nice to meet you Finn."

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled uncomfortably.

"Its nice to see a boy on Rachel's arm." One woman in her early 20's finally said.

"They never stick around for more that a few weeks." Another girl said spitefully.

"We've been dating for almost 6months." I replied. The voices continued. I looked at Rachel with wide eyes. She saw I didn't like being the center of attention.

"Its great seeing everyone, but we should go set up." Rachel quickly said.

"It was nice meeting everyone." I said before we left the crowd. I turned to Rachel. "I didn't know your so popular?"

"People I've met over years."

"Are they rich or part of the AIDS foundation?" I asked as we made our way backstage.

"Both. Some of them are here because they have AIDS and some are here because their parents donate money to the foundation." Rachel explained. I looked at the clock and saw it was a few minutes till she had to be on stage.

"I'm glad you have a chance to help them. I'm proud of you." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Go make them proud."

"Thank you for not giving up on me." She said in a weak tone. Her face broke into sadness.

"I will always be here for you." I said lifting her chin to meet my gaze.

"Promise?"

"I promise that no matter how bad life gets for you I will be here waiting for you." I answered. She smiled at me. Her smile made my heart jump. Just then a man with olive skin walked into the room.

"Rachel we're ready for you on stage." The man said without a smile. She turned to the man and smiled. He didn't look at me.

"I'll be right out dad." Rachel replied.

Woah, what? Not even a hello hug or a hi dad it's good to see you after almost a year?

I coughed in a low tone. Rachel saw what I was trying to say.

"Dad.." Rachel said before her father walked out of the room.

"Yes Rachel?" He turned back to her before he left.

"I want you to meet Finn Hudson. He's my boyfriend of almost six months." Rachel spoke nervously.

"I thought you were with Jessie St. James?" He asked. He looked at me, the quickly turned back to Rachel.

"No dad. Jessie and I only lasted a few weeks." Rachel replied.

"Nice to meet you." He said blankly. He turned to Rachel "I don't need to meet all your boyfriends."

I was shocked at the response she just got.

"He's not just anyone dad." Rachel said sadly. Her father walked out without another word.

"I need you on stage right now." He yelled from the door. His tone seemed callous. I looked down at Rachel, whom seemed to be holding herself together.

"Is he always like this towards you?"

"Its nothing." Rachel exclaimed quickly. She got up and walked out of her dressing room.

"Rachel wait." I shouted as I walked out behind her. She turned back at me.

"I said I would be here for you. So tell me what the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

"Finn I said leave it alone!" She shouted back at me.

"NO! I'm your boyfriend and I deserve to know why your father treats you that way!"

"He's been like that since daddy died alright. He's not taking his death to well."

"Has he ever hit you?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"No, never. He would never lay a hand on me." She replied quickly. She walked over to

me and hugged me tightly. "He's just having a hard time accepting it. He yells at me when he tries to hide his pain."

"I don't agree with the way he chooses to deal with grief." I held her tightly.

"I know, but I hope it passes."

"Rachel!" Her father yelled "I need you out there right now. It's the last time I'm going to tell you!" he walked near us looking pissed.

Rachel hugged me one last time before she walked about ten yards away from us. I watched as she went walked on to a large stage with lights.

I looked over to her father with a furious look on my face. I felt anger towards him.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the annual AIDS Foundation charity event. I'm Rachel Berry for those of you here for the first time." I heard Rachel say into the microphone. Her voice trailed off in the background. I looked over to her father.

"Mr. Berry may I have a word with you?" I asked in a respectful tone. I walked closer to him feeling like I was about to get my ass kicked after what I had to say, but he can't get away with the way he treats Rachel. She's been through Hell and back. I needed to know if he's the reason for the bruises on her back.

"What is it you want?" He asked with an unresponsive tone in his voice. His attention was on Rachel whom was starting singing her song.

"Are you aware that Rachel's having nightmares when she sleeps?" I asked slowly. I felt my head go hot.

"My daughter is perfectly fine!" He shouted. He looked at me with fuming eyes. This made me shoot back even harder.

"You don't know that!" I yelled.

I looked at Rachel singing happily. I felt as I began to raise my voice to him "You haven't seen her in almost a year. She wakes up screaming in her sleep, she cries herself to sleep, she doesn't talk to the few friends she has and she won't sing at public school events. How can you stand there and tell me Rachel in perfectly fine? She's not fine, she's lost and in pain!" I yelled. My voice wasn't loud enough to be heard from the stage.

"You don't know anything, so this conversation is officially over!" He shot back.

This guy was really getting on my last nerve.

"No you don't get off the hook that easily. I've been there picking up the fucking pieces

you left behind. You're never around for her. Do you have any idea how she's dealing with this?" I shouted back "Do you know it took me seven months just to get her to talk me and even now she still shuts me out. Seven months Hiram."

"Lower your voice young man!"

"Not until you talk to her. She needs her dad to be there for her. She needs you. I could only do so much for her." I said looking down at the carpet. "I know that you suffered a great lose, but don't you see that she lost her dad too. You shouldn't let that have an effect over your relationship with your only daughter. If God forbid you lose her, you'll be left alone with no one else. I know for a fact you have no one else because your family doesn't except your sexuality. It doesn't bother me because Kurt is gay, but my point is you need to be there for her." I finished out of breath. We both went silent.

I looked out to Rachel to see her singing beautifully.

Her father looked at me "How long did she say you've been together?" He finally broke

the silence.

"Six months in two weeks sir." I replied not taking my eyes off Rachel. She had tears in her eyes as she sang.

"You're her longest relationship she's ever had." He said. "She never last more than a month with her boyfriends. I'm assuming if you know all that you know I'm guessing she actually feels something for you."

"I love her Hiram. She's special, and I would never do anything to hurt her." I replied as I got closer to the stage to see the audience in tears.

"She's my little girl." His tone of voice changed.

"I know that." I whispered.

"She's all I have left, and I just don't want to believe that she may have suffered the same way." He explained sadly.

"I know, but the fact is she is scared and if you don't help her you may lose her." I replied. I could hear Rachel making a speech about something. "She wont tell me what happened that day. The only thing I know is what I heard on the news and the little from what Rachel told me."

"The men that shot as us and the hundreds of other people enjoyed to causing senses. They kill people for sport. Rachel, Leroy and I were having lunch and these men just came out of the blue and shot people left and right. Leroy saw one of the men aiming at Rachel so he jumped in front of her. He was shot in the heart and died a few minutes later. Rachel got her dads blood all over her. She and I watched as people died all around us." Hiram said with tears in his eyes. "I should have know she wouldn't be okay. I should have been there for her. She's my daughter and I let her down."

"She has me now, but she needs you too." I said to him. Hiram smiled at me. Just as he was going to say something else Rachel walked up to us with the biggest grin on her face.

"So what did you think?" She smiled. Before I could answer her dad hugged her tightly and began to sob into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I abandoned you when you needed me the most." Hiram sobbed. Rachel put her arms around him.

"Its okay daddy." Rachel replied in comfort.

"No its not okay. I ran while you had to put yourself together on your own. I should have been there for you." Hiram continued to sob. "I just miss your dad so much."

"Me too daddy. I miss him to." Rachel said lifting Hiram off her. She turned to me "Finn has been helping me get through the rough patch. He help put me back together. I had Finn this past year."

Hiram turned to me and offered me his hand. "Its looks I owe you an apology son. You're a good man for my little girl. Thank you for being there for her." I shook his had.

"She's one in a million." I beamed at Rachel. Her father brought me into a hug. I was surprised at this.

"Be good to her." He said looking at me straight into the eyes.

"I promise." I replied. Rachel walked over to my side. I wrapped by arms around the side of her waist.

"We should go rejoin everyone." Hiram suggested. As we walked out to our table I heard Hiram say behind me "Welcome to the family Finn." I looked over to Rachel who didn't look like she heard anything. I smiled to myself. Her father disappeared to mingle with other guest there.

"What is it?" Rachel asked looking up at me.

"Nothing babe. Everything is perfect." I said to her as we reached our table. I pulled back the chair for her so she could sit down.

"Your so chivalrous." She smirked. I kissed her cheek right before I sat down.

"That's what I do. You can call me Mr. Chivalry." I teased as I sat in my own chair.

"I heard what my dad said to you." She said as I took my seat.

"What did he say?" I questioned.

"I know your not stupid Finn, and you have perfect hearing." She looked at me with her serious face.

"So your dad welcomed me into your family. I don't see what the big deal is?"

"Finn I don't want you to be tied down to me. We're barley 16 years old." She protested. I took her hands in mine.

"I don't know what the future holds for us, but I you are the woman I love and I don't care if I have to jump fire to be with you. I will." I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes glittered against the light. "I love you Rachel. I will always love you." I kissed her. I could feel warm water on my face. I looked up to see she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Finn." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year friends. :-D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Happy New Year 2012 everyone. I hope everyone had a great holiday. Thank you once again for reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong>

That summer with Rachel was unforgettable. Kisses in Time Square, Long walks on the beach in California. Long days with Rachel in Florida as we would watch the sun rise and set.

It was a summer I would remember for years to come. Rachel changed over the summer too. She was no longer sad, and cried as much. More than anything she was happy. She wore dresses and looked girly now. Through my eyes she was perfect. Even when she was still hurt, she captured my heart.

The one thing that worried me while we were on vacation was how often Rachel slept. She looked so pale, lost weight, and the bruises on her body were becoming more visible. At first I thought it was because I assumed Hiram was hitting her, but now I know he would never lay a hand on her. I mean why would a bruises just pop out of nowhere?

There's something off, something she wont tell me.

When we got back for Junior year, I came to learn that my mom had fallen in love with Kurt Hummel's single dad. Its wasn't what I expected to happen, but mom looked very happy. Happier than I had ever seen her honestly. So Kurt and I are now living together under one roof.

It was the first day back to school, Rachel and I walked hand in hand back to McKinley High school. Tina and Kurt were the first to greet us.

"Rachel we missed you." Tina said as she embraced Rachel in a hug. I took a step back to allow the girls to have their moment.

"I miss you guys too." Rachel smiled. Her eyes were so full of light.

"So how was your summer?" Kurt asked me. He leaned in for a hug with Rachel.

"It was amazing." Rachel giggled. Kurt looked at Rachel up and down.

"Rachel your wearing pink!" Kurt yelled happily. I laughed because it took five minutes to realize that.

"Yeah well the black and grey was to depressing. I thought I could use a little change." Rachel laughed.

I got behind her and put my arms around her arms and waist.

"I think she looks sexy." I agreed. Tina laughed along with us.

"Its good to have to the very old Rachel back." Tina remarked happily.

"Its feels good to be back." Rachel smiled. I leaned down to kiss her on her cheek.

"Wait how long have you all know each other?" I asked.

"Just as long as you have, since we were seven." Kurt replied. He turned to Rachel "It really is nice to have you back Rach."

"Thanks, and thank you sticking with me when things got rough." Rachel answered as she put her hand on top of my arms.

"That's what friends are for." Tina replied happily. I wonder how long it had been since my girl had really spoken to her friends in actual sentences.

The bell rang and we all departed to class. I kissed Rachel before she took off to her first class. I walked into my first class of the day- advanced trigonometry.

To my surprise Quinn was there too. She sat next to me.

"So how was your summer Finn?" She asked. Her tone was simple. It was like I wasn't afraid she was going to try something on me.

"Its was unforgettable." I replied with a goofy grin on my face.

"Is that so? What did you do?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"Rachel and I went on vacation together. She performs for various charity's, so I went with her. We spent two weeks in L.A, New York, Atlanta, and Miami." I explained happily.

I couldn't contain my happiness from Quinn.

"I'm glad you had fun." Quinn smiled cheerfully.

"I had a great time." I grinned. "So what did you do this summer?" I asked politely.

"Cheer camp and I spent a lot of time with Puck. It wasn't as great as traveling the country." She smiled at me.

"I'm sure you had just as much fun." I chucked. She looked at me confused for some reason. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"I just now realized that your in advanced trig?" She said in a confused tone.

"Rachel tutored me and help get my grades up. Turns out I'm really good at math." I explained. I saw Quinn look down sadly.

"She's good for you. I can tell. She's done more for you than I ever could."

"It wasn't easy, but she's helped me see far beyond this popularity stuff. She taught me I could really live my dream if I want it enough." I explained.

It felt like I was taking about winning the Nobel price.

"You love her, I can see it in your eyes."

"More than anything." I said. Rachel's face filled my head. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm happy for you. Rachel is a nice person, I wish more people could see that."

"She is a good person and if you want she could be your friend too if you don't let popularity get in your way." I said.

"I'll think about it." Quinn finished.

"You should. She's not the goth girl you think she is. She's just lost and confused like most of us are.

"Yeah so I heard. I guess that I'm just mad." She says sadly.

"Why?"

"Because despite that she has lost everything in her life. She's gained everything. She has a future to look forward to." Quinn says sadly.

"Then maybe its time for you to find what you love to do and turn it into something bigger. Rachel taught me that." I say as I stand up from my seat. "Think about it."

I really hope she dose get to know Rachel, I know in my heart she would love her. Rachel changed the lives she touched around her.

At the end off day I head to Glee to see Rachel was already there. She was telling the other members about our summer. I quickly walked over and took a seat next to her.

"So what songs did you sing for the charities?" Arie asked.

"Angel by Sara McLachlan for New. York, Finn's choice. My heart will go on by Celine Dion in Atlanta, You Raised me up By Sissel in L.A, and Its only Life by Kate Vogele in Miami." Rachel replied happily.

"Nice choices. Those songs are empowering." Artie agreed. "Except for the Celine Dion song. It's more of a seductive song."

"No its not. Its romantic and sweet." Rachel protested in a childlike voice.

"Is too!" Artie teased. Rachel stuck her tong out at him. We all laughed together.

Mr. Schue walked in happily.

"Class I have great news. We have three new members this year." He began to say. I saw Quinn, Santana, and Britney walking in. "Please welcome Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Britney Pierce." We all clapped. I walked up to Quinn.

"So I'm guessing you thought about it and decided yes?" I asked Quinn.

"You said Rachel touches lives around her, so I'd like to see if its true. I want more in life Finn. I don't want to be another popular kid that ended up on the streets. Maybe music can change that." Quinn replied and walked over to Rachel "You have helped Finn in ways I couldn't. I'm sorry I ever made you feel worthless because your not. If you give me the chance I would really like to be friends with you. I hear you have a voice that might make me cry if I hear you sing." Quinn said to Rachel with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Quinn for apologizing and I accept. We can be friends." Rachel smiled. Quinn leaned in to a long hug with her.

"Quinn and Rachel friends. I never saw this coming." Kurt said surprised.

"That makes two of us." I laughed. The girls broke apart from their embrace with grins on their face.

"Its looks like our family got bigger." Rachel cheered.

"The bigger the better." Kurt agreed. He looked over to me. "Finn can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." I replied as he pulled as far away from the group as possible. "What's up Kurt."

"I wanted to say thank you for sticking beside Rachel through everything. When I first met you I honestly thought you wouldn't last for more than a day with her because of her ability to push people away. Now I see that she's better because of you. She's happy for the first time in her life. I mean look at her, she's wearing pink….pink Finn" Kurt spoke.

I didn't have anything to say to him because I sincerely didn't know what to say. I looked over to Rachel smiling and talking to Quinn happily. I felt tears in my eyes.

"There's something wrong with her isn't there Kurt? I can feel it. She was acting strange over the summer." I asked I turned my back from the crowd so no one could see me with tears in my eyes.

"Yes Finn, there's something far worse than her PTSD. I don't have the authority to tell you because I know she would be very upset with me if she didn't tell you herself." Kurt replied. "Don't think about the future. Think about this moment with her, remind yourself why you fell in love with her in the first place."

"She see's me for who I am. She doesn't judge the less fortunate, she sings at charity's to give people hope, she's kind, selfless, and the way she makes me feel worth something." I listed half of the reasons why I love Rachel so much. I felt tears in my eyes.

"There you go then."

"We should get back to the group." I said wiping the tears away from my eyes. Kurt nodded to me.

I quickly walked over to Rachel and held her tight in my arms not wanting to let go. "I love you so much." I said as I kissed her.

"I love you too." Rachel replied happily. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect." I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

A part of me felt like I was running out of time. For what? I don't know. I just felt that I had to cherish every moment that I had with her. Something inside my heart told me I wasn't losing her. Damn it why the hell do I feel like this?

* * *

><p>Two weeks later I was on my way to Rachel's house when I felt my phone vibrate.<p>

"Hay babe. I was just on my way to you." I said as soon as I answered the phone.

"That's not necessary. I'm skipping today. I'm not feeling well. " She replied. Her voice sounded shaky.

"Do you want me to stop by?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Go to school first. Bring by my assignments please."

"I will. Feel better baby." I smiled to myself. "I love you baby."

"Thank you. I love you too." She chuckled to the receiver.

I hung up the and went to school like Rachel asked me to.

People think I'm like on a leash now that I'm with Rachel or like Puck likes to teased "Got my balls cut off." that not true. I just really love Rachel and I would do anything for her. Besides we make decisions together. We don't control each other.

"Hay Kurt have you spoken to Rachel?" I asked as soon as I saw him during fifth period.

He looked at me confused. "Noooo, why?" He asked in slowly.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning. She skipped." I explained.

"What do you mean she wasn't feeling well?" His voice sounded more alarmed.

"Honestly Kurt she sleeps a lot, she's losing weight, she hardly eats, she has massive bruises on her." I explained "I'm worried about her."

"You should go keep an eye on her." He advised.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Not that I know of, but go check on her." Kurt said. "I'll get your work for both of you."

"Thanks Kurt." I smiled at him before I walked away.

I headed straight to Rachel's house. I walked into her house without even bothering to knock on the door.

"Rachel." I called as I made my way to her room. When I reached her I'm mortified at what I saw when I walk into her room.

She was laying on her bed shaking, sobbing, she was coughing up blood. Her eyes are purple and her skin was pale. "Rachel are you okay?" I asked as I remove her bloody clothes. I saw at there were more bruises on her back, and legs. I wrapped her in nothing but her robe and underwear.

"Why are you here?" she asked through the sobs. I strip the bed of the blood stained sheets.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I was worried about you." I explained. I put my hand on her forehead to feel her head. It felt like it was on fire. "Babe you have a fever."

"Its nothing to worry about." She said in a low voice. She starts to cough up blood. Her blood got all over my jean, but I didn't care. "I love you." she said. Almost if she was saying goodbye.

I grabbed a towel next to her bed and wiped her face off carefully. My heart was starting to race of fear

"I love you too. Your going to be fine baby." I whispered to her. She started to cough up more blood. "That's it I'm calling an ambulance." I say as I pull out my phone and sit next to her. I held her into my arms tightly. Her breath sounds stopped slowly. "Rachel." I say softly. She doesn't respond. "Rachel!" I yell louder. I shook her softly. "Rachel!" No respond. I quickly dial 911. I gave the operator my emergency and the info I have. I can't even think about what's going on. Within minutes the ambulance arrives. Clair lead the paramedics to the room.

"I'm Andrew and this is Kelly." He pointed to a woman with him. "How long has she been down?" He asked me.

"Not long." I reply quickly. My heart was racing even faster.

"What happened?" Andrew asked as he examined her.

"When I got here she was sweating, she had a fever and she was coughing up blood. she just passed out." I said through my tears and panic.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Her name is Rachel Berry, is that correct?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" I replied.

"Its not the first time we've picked her up." Andrew replied as she put Rachel on the gurney. "Is there anyone you can call?"

"Her father in somewhere in Washington last time I checked. And her mom is in New. York." I replied.

"Does she have any family near by?" Kelly asked angrily as they wheeled Rachel through the house.

"Not that I'm aware of. Her family is spread out through the country."

"She has no family in Ohio?" Andrew exclaimed angrily.

"No. I practically live here with her." I replied.

"Call her father." Kelly advised.

"I'll do that." I stopped when we reached the ambulance. "Can I ride with you? I'm all she has." I asked.

"Sure kid. Come on in." Kelly smiled. They put oxygen over Rachel's face to help her breath. I held onto her hand tightly.

"Please Rachel wake up." I cried. Kelly started an IV.

"How long have you been together?" Andrew asked.

"Just celebrated nine months." I smiled. "She has not made it easy for me. She made me work for her respect and to even get her to talk to me." I explained though my tears. "It took me seven months to even get her to speak to me."

"It looks to me like you gave one hell on a fight." Andrew smirked.

"You have no idea. I could have walked away when she called me an ass hole, or when she told me to fuck off. I just couldn't."

"You got guts kid." Andrew chuckled.

"The crazy things teens do for love." I replied.

"From what I can see, your going to grow old with her." Kelly said happily.

"That I can do." I laughed a little. The thought of growing old with Rachel and watching our grandchildren someday just brings so much light to my heart.

When we reached the hospital Rachel was taken by the doctors immediately. "Its Rachel

Berry." Andrew said. They all looked at each other with shocked look on their faces. They continued to speak amongst themselves.

"Son you cant be here. This area is for family only." A doctor said to me.

"Let him stay. He was with her the entire time she passed and her family is out of the state. She'll need someone." Kelly said before she walked away. She winked at me as she passed by me.

The doctors nodded at me. The group surrounding Rachel spoke nothing but science and medical talk. I understood a few words here and there.

After a few minutes of standing there watching as the doctors picked at Rachel with needles and heart monitors, I left the room. As soon as I was away from the madness I

called her father. My face felt like ice.

His phone went straight to voice mail.

"Hello Hiram, its Finn. Rachel's in the hospital. She's not doing to well. Please come back to Lima as soon as you can please." I said to the voicemail. My own voice was shaking. I

hung up the phone and waited for word.

The day became late. It was 5pm and I still hadn't herd from the doctors or Hiram…two hours later I still sat there like a moron waiting to find out what the hell was going on. Until I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and looked for a nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am." I said to the nurse at the nearest station.

"Can I help you?" She asked without looking at me.

"My girlfriend was brought by paramedics hours ago. I want to know what's going on." I asked.

"I have no authority to give you that kind of information." She replied in an unfriendly tone.

"Well she doesn't have anyone else. Her family is spread out in the country and she lives alone. I'm all she has at the moment, so yeah I do have some say in what's going on." I shot back.

"You should go talk to her. I'll have a doctor take you to her." The nurse without expression.

"Thank you." I said as I went to sit down. With in minutes a doctor came out with a serious look on his face. I jumped out of my chair. "How is she?"

"Not to well." He said sadly.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked as I tried to keep up with him.

"You should talk to her. She needs you right now." He said right before we walked into the room where Rachel was.

She had wires and tubes everywhere. I walked over to her and took her hands in mine.

"How are you feeling babe?" I asked as I kissed her forehead. Rachel began to cry. She turned to the nurses standing around her. "I need you all to leave the room please."

The nurses there nodded and walked out.

I quickly turned to Rachel as soon as the room was clear.

"Finn I have Acute Promyelocytic leukemia." Rachel sobbed.

When those words came out of her mouth, my world stopped. I couldn't breath.

"You have cancer." I stuttered. My eyes were filled in tears.

"Yes Finn, I have cancer." Rachel continued to sob…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Cancer." I repeated over and over. I felt my tears hot on my face. I turned my face away from her. "Why didn't you tell me?" I finally asked.

"Because I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid that if I told you, you would…" I cut her off. I tuned around to face her.

"You thought that I would leave you?" I shouted "How many time have I promised you that I would never leave you. What part of I love you don't you get?"

"That's what they all say." Rachel cried. "I've lost my dads, my mom, my own family wants so little to do with me. I have no one else Finn. They all said they would never leave and look at them. They all left me. My mom didn't leave me because she was on Broadway. She left because I got sick. She left a week after I was diagnosed." She sobbed.

I couldn't touch her because it made so mad to find out like this. I stood there crying.

"I need some time." I struggled to say. I ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Leaving her alone.

I drove away from the hospital as fast as I could. My tears blurred my vision. I didn't know if should be angry, sad, or hurt or just plain lost.

As I drove, the radio station played a song.

"_I would not be here tonight if I had to chose. It's always the bigger things in life that seem to chose you_."

Why am I here in this situation? I never asked for Rachel to have cancer. I just wanted her.

"_You can say what you want, believe what you will believe. But I'll take what I want, and see what I need to see." _

I wanted to believe she was doing the right thing by not telling me. I still I had every right to know.

"_When I'm buried in the questions, I cant find the answers. I close my eyes and listen, till I remember everything was beautiful. Nothing seems to matter. And everyday was a just another day to dream." _

I felt my tears fall from my face. My mind went back to our summer in L.A. I held her tightly in my arms as we looked out the ocean at the Santa Monica Pire. We were happy not having to think about the past or the future. It was us just living in the moment.

"_And you can say what you want, and be who you want to be, and you'll never look back to the thing that you hand and the things you would never need. Everything was beautiful. If this all there is, You can wrap your head around it. If somewhere love exist, you wrap your arms around it. Can you hear me now? can you hear me now? Can you hear me now? Buried in the questions, until you remember; you don't need the answerers, just close your eyes and remember everything is beautiful." _

She's my reason to live and breath.

I drove to a large lookout point near my house and stayed there for a moment.

I looked at the lights of Lima. I don't want to go back there. I cant. I love her, but is this the price I have to pay for falling in love? I promised her I would never walk out on her no matter how bad things were, but this is more than a bargained for. I couldn't go back there. I cant face her. To be honest I don't know if I would ever be able to look at her the same.

"Why did you pick me Rachel?" I yelled into the sky.

I fell to my knees and cried like I had never cried in my life. My world that I've tried so hard to keep together was falling apart. I can't lose her, but losing her might save me from years of heartaches. I looked into the sky looking at how brightly the stars shined.

Rachel and I laid on the beach in Florida and tried to make out the clouds.

_-Flashback-_

"_See that cloud up there?" Rachel asked as she pointed to the sky. _

"_I see it baby." I say to her. _

"_That's daddy looking down on me, just like your dad is looking down on you" She says. _

"_Their keeping us safe." I say as I take her hand in mine. _

"_I'm gunna see them someday." She says sadly. _

"_Lets not think about that right now. I don't mind waiting 80 years to see them." I chuckle. _

"_80 years sounds great to me." She says. "Heaven' She whispers._

_She rolls over on top of me and kisses me. _

_-_-End of flashback-

That was a summer that I know would follow me for the rest of my life.

I walked inside the house in tears in my eyes. My mom was reading a book on the couch.

"Son what happened?" She asked from her spot on the couch.

"I'll tell you later."

I ran directly to Kurt's room without bothering to knock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at Kurt.

"Knock much?" He says sarcastically. He's sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Fuck the damn door." I yelled. I had tears in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me the truth? I deserved to know!"

"What are you talking about?" He yelled back.

"Don't play stupid with Kurt. You knew that Rachel had Leukemia." I shouted angrily.

"She finally told you." Kurt whispered shocked. He slowly stood up from the bed.

"Yeah she told me. Only because her cancer came and she had no choice but to tell me. She passed out earlier today." I screamed.

Almost immediately I felt two people behind me.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell you. It was hers." Kurt replied in defense.

"I had every fucken right to know that my girlfriend is sick." I shot back.

"See this is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would react like this." Kurt yelled back.

"What's going on in here?" Burt asked as he walked in. He got between Kurt and I.

"Ask him!" I walked away from Kurt. My mom stopped me from walking out of Kurt's room.

"What happened Finn?" She asked.

"Rachel has cancer, and Kurt knew this whole time. I bet you knew too? You knew who she was before I did." I sobbed.

"Yes I knew. I was with her the first time around she got sick. Its not Kurt's fault. Rachel should have been the one to tell you." Mom said defense. I just continued to cry in front of everyone.

"Finn you need to calm down." Burt said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Damn it, don't tell me to calm down." I cried. "I love Rachel with everything in me and this was how I had to find out?"

"Finn, all Rachel wanted was to protect you." Mom said in soft tone.

"I get that okay. Doesn't she trust me?" I said in between sobs. My heart burned with pain. "This funken sucks."

"I know it does." Kurt said softly.

"This isn't fair. Damn cancer." I feel to my knees and sobbed. I felt mom put her hand on my back in comfort.

"I know it's not fair." Mom says sweetly.

"Her cancer is back." I cried

All I could do was fall apart.

"I'm so sorry Finn." Kurt said as he hugged me.

"I was lost before I found her. She gave me a reason to dream and to have a future and now she's being ripped away from me."

"Hay, she's going to fight this." Kurt smiled in comfort.

"I hope so." I said. I stood up and I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Burt asked.

"Back to the hospital." I said before I left.

When I got to the hospital Rachel was gone.

"Excuse me nurse. Where is Rachel Berry?" I asked the nurse that was clearing her room.

"You must be Finn Hudson?" She asked.

"Yes I am." I replied confused.

"She's gone Mr. Hudson. She said to give you this." the nurse said as she gave me a letter.

"Thank you." I said taking the paper from her hand. The nurse left the room.

I sat on the bed, opening the letter in my hands. I immediately saw Rachel's hand writing.

'_Dear Finn, _

_I'm sorry you didn't find me when you finally got the balls to come back to me. If you were planning on breaking up with me. It's fine, I don't blame you if you were planning to. I know people cant handle a sick girlfriend. I hope you know that I truly do love you, but I don't want you to see me go through this. I'll be thinking of you every moment. When I get better I'll come back to you. I love you Finn. Remember that. _

_Yours truly, _

_Rachel_

I put down the letter with tears in my eyes. She's gone.

I ran out of the hospital as fast as I could to her house. I got in with a key Rachel had made me shortly after we got back from our vacation. I walked into the house. Clair was packing things around the house.

"Clair where is Rachel?" I asked out of breath.

"Rachel is not coming back." She said sadly as continued to pack.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"She asked me not to tell you. She wants to be alone." She replied as she continued to pack.

"Is Hiram selling the house?" I asked as I helped her pack the small things laying around.

"Yes. I'm joining Rachel where ever she may be, Mr. Berry has asked me to sell everything that can be sold and all of his and Rachel's things will be shipped to them." She smiled sadly.

"I wanted to leave Rachel, but just couldn't. I love her and when I left her yesterday I just need time to wrap my head around what's going on. I need her Clair. She's my heart and soul." I felt tears in my eyes.

"Give Rachel time. She will see it in time how much she needs you."

"I cant give her time. Time is running out. I gave myself 24 hours. I cant give her weeks or months. Please Clair please tell me where she is?" Clair put down the glass in her hand. "I'll tell you what Clair. If you tell me where Rachel is I will help you pack and sell everything. By the looks of this house its going to take a while to get ride of everything. It will give Rachel the time she's asking for. Please Clair."

"Fine. I see you wont back down until I tell you where she is."

"Yes. You rock!" I smiled at her.

"Of course I do." She grinned.

"I'm going to start with Rachel's room." I announced. Before Clair could say anything I disappeared to her room.

As soon as I was alone I called Rachel. She didn't answer. Her phone went straight to voice mail.

"Hay babe, Its me. Please come back to me. I need you Rachel. I don't know who I am without you. I love you. Don't cut me out of you life. I want to be there for you. Please call me. "

I set my phone down and started packing Rachel's things.

"Please be okay. I don't know how to live without you."

That night I saw Rachel in my dreams. She smiled at me and called my name over and over.

'_Finn come with me' Rachel said in an echo. She was wearing a long white dress. 'Are you coming Finn?' _

_We where in a large garden. _

_I looked down at myself wearing a white tux. When I reached for her hand but it was gone. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author note: Sorry the chapter was so short. Next chapter will be longer. Have a nice night everyone.<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Thank you everyone for reading. I have A LOT of ground to cover with this story so I'm gunna be doing some fast forwarding. I promise nothing will be left out. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. <strong>

Six months later

**Rachel's POV **

_Journal,_

_I shouldn't have left Ohio without telling anyone, especially Finn. I just couldn't stand there and wait for Finn to breakup with me. I didn't have the strength to lose another person I had gotten close to. In particular someone who had fought so hard for me. I must admit that when Finn started showing interest last year I thought he was just messing around with me. I pushed him away, because that's what I do best. Yet he stayed with me. I called him names, told him to go to hell and flipped him more than once. Yet like the dumb ass he was, he stayed with me. Even after he learned about my family drama. I wish I could pick up my phone and tell him I'm okay. I miss him so much. _

_Finn and I would have celebrated our one year anniversary three months ago. He called to tell me happy anniversary and that he loved me, but I just didn't have it in me to call me back. Is that selfish of me? _

_Rachel_

When he left me that voicemail shortly after I left to New. York, I knew he would do anything for me. But this is what is best.

I put my pen down, and walked over to the window that over looked the Upper East Side. I keep thinking back to the summer I had with Finn. We were so happy. He made me happier than I've ever been. I miss him every second. I miss his smile, the way he held me and when he told me he loved me. The sound of his voice.

I walked over to the mirror and took off my cap to revel nothing but baldness. I know I made the right decision to leave Finn without telling him. He shouldn't be forced to see me like this.

"Rach honey, are you ready to go?" My dad ask from the doorway of my extremely large room.

"I'm never ready for chemo or radiation." I groaned. I turned my attention to my dad.

"Honey you should call Finn. He's worried about you." Dad says, as he walks over to me.

"He shouldn't see me like this daddy. Its not fair to him. A clean break was easier for both of us." I replied.

"Finn loves you. He wont back down until he finds you."

"Finn's a fighter dad. He'll survive without me." I said as I left my apartment for treatment.

The pain is unbearable. The nausea makes me wish I could just die.

A few hours later the pain meds began to work its magic. I was finally able to fall asleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw Finn wearing a black tux looking very handsome. "Finn what are you doing here?" I asked groggily. He smiled at me with all this love. He didn't answer, but continued to smile at me. "Finn come back to me." He begins to walk away. "Finn." I said in hopes he would come back. "Finn please don't leave me. Finn, Please come back." I felt myself sob. "Finn."

I closed my eyes again. I don't know how long had passed or how long I slept. Voices shook me from my slumber once again.

"Mr. Berry; Rachel isn't responding to her treatments this time around. The chemo should have made some kind of improvement on her condition, the platelets aren't working like I had hoped they would. Quiet frankly I'm out of options ." I heard a mans voice say. It must be the voice of Dr Calvin Klain

"You cant give up on her now." I heard my dad say in a harsh tone.

"She's dying Hiram. Face it, her life is coming to an end." The voice shot back.

"Is there anything else that we can do" My dad asked.

"No, not at the moment." There was a pause. "This Finn boy she keeps talking about. Who is he?"

"Its Rachel's boyfriend. Her first long term relationship. Why do you ask?" My dad questioned.

"Rachel has been murmuring his name every time she unconscious. I wonder if seeing him might give her the will to fight." The doctor suggested.

"I think…." My dads voice trailed off into the dark.

A few hours later I wake up feeling like someone had hit me with a baseball ball all over.

As I began to open my eyes a tiny blurry face.

"Looks who's finally up!" the voice says happily.

"Don't you have someone else you can piss off?" I say to the brat in front of me. She's sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Nope." She says smugly. Her arms are crossed happily.

"What do you want Jordan?" I say rolling my eyes at the 9 year old.

"Seeing if your done feeling sorry for yourself." She says to me.

"I'm good on that front for now. Let me die in peace will ya?"

"No!" Jordan shouts at me. She stands up from the bed, and places her hands on her hips.

I swear if she wasn't nine years old, she would be a damn lion. "You cant die Rachel. You have the voice of an angel and your just gunna give up?" She shouts.

"My treatments aren't working!" I shout back.

"Because you don't want them too!" She says shaking her head from side to side with disapproving look on her .

"Well do you have any other ideas how to get ride of my rare cancer smartass?"

"Yeah I do. Call you damn boyfriend." She says spitefully.

"Watch your nine your old mouth!" I say to her.

"I get it from you!" She argues.

"This is ridicules. I'm arguing with a nine year old." I say in frustration.

"Don't change the subject on me Rachel. Call Finn already. If he was here with you I know you would fight harder."

"I cant call him." I say to her. I feel my face getting hot. My emotions are going into over drive.

"Why not?" Jordan says raising her voice to me.

"Its complicated."

"Not its not. Your just to prideful to let the only guy that's ever loved you be with you in your darkest hour."

"He was there before. He shouldn't have to see me like this." I says as I hold a necklace.

"If he really loves, he'll be there again." he paused for a moment "Rachel do you have any idea what I would give to be you?" Jordan asks sadly.

"No you don't. Trust me." I assure the kid.

"Yeah I do. I wish I was given more time. Time to grow up, time to hit puberty and be a badas…" she tried to say before I gave her a look. "astride." She tried to cover up.

"Nice save." I chuckle.

"I wish I had time to find what I'm good at in life, time to fall in love, and time to see the world. I'd give anything to be you." She says with tears in her eyes.

"My life is no fairytale." I protest. I motion to the girl to sit next to me. She walks over to me and lays with me in my bed.

"I know, but at least you've gotten to chance to fall in love, and live some of what this life has to offer. Finn loves you Rachel. Don't push him away anymore." She says through her tears.

I hold the small girl close to me. "Sick people aren't meant to live a normal life."

"I'd rather be a freak to the outside world than get my brain cut open every other day. Besides there is no such thing as a normal life." She says with her arms around me waist.

"That's not true." I say looking down at her.

"Yes it is. I mean look at us. You're the daughter of two attorneys, and there's me. The daughter of a corporate cosmetic company. We are far from normal." Jordan chuckles.

"Yeah I guess your right." I laugh along side her.

"I wrote this while you were asleep." Jordan says holding up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I was messing around with words and stuff. I thought about love and war. This is what I came up with." She says. "Now hush. Its my turn to be sentimental."

"Floor is yours." I smile at her.

"_My lover please don't leave _

_My lover how will life go on as you disappear before my eyes? _

_Am I stay here and wait for you to return to? _

_Am I to move on and keep your memory with me?_

_How am I to breath my love?_

_My lover will you return to me?_

_In the fall my love when the leaves start to fall from the trees and colors begin to change? _

_Perhaps in the winter my love. When earth is covered in snow and families are close together. _

_Shall you return to me in the spring when life begins once again. When birds are being hatched and flowers begin to blossomed. Shall you return to then my lover? _

_Or shall you return in the summer when the air is hot and there is green everywhere. _

_Will you return then my lover? _

_Will I see you again in another life time my lover?_

_My lover where are you? _

_You have left me here alone in this time of war. _

_You have taken my heart with you._

_My love I can only hope that you are thinking of me. _

_Till I see you once again my love I will be thinking of you always." _Jordan reads with such grace.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you could write something like that." I say astound.

"That's how I see you and Finn." She smiles up at me.

I nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

Its been six months…. Six months…. Six months and I haven't herd from Rachel. What does she look like? What does her voice sound like? Would her treatment change the sound of her beautiful voice?

I miss her so much. I hope she's still alive. The thought of finding out she's dead makes me sick. I called her three months ago and told her happy one year together. She didn't answer my call.

Fuck, I wish she knew how much I miss her.

Once again I found myself lost alone and distant from everyone around. When mom got married to Burt just a few months back I was so wrapped around me, that I couldn't allow myself to be happy for my own mom. What kind of son does that make me? Burt is a great guy, and he makes mom happy.

My grades were starting to drop again, and honestly I didn't care.

"Finn you doing okay?" Burt asked me one night. He stood at the entrance of my bedroom

"I'm fine I guess." I replied uncertainly.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked as he walked into my room and stood in front of me.

I was holding a picture of Rachel and I kissing back in Georgia.

"I haven't heard from since she left. I don't even know if she's still alive." I say as I felt tears in my eyes. I looked down at the picture of us happily.

"Your mom told me you were giving her time."

"I am, but honestly the more time I give her, the more apprehensive I become. I need to know she's okay." Tears rolled down my eyes.

"She's in New. York." Burt said in a simple tone. I looked at him confused.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Finn you forget that Kurt and Rachel are best friends. I know Rachel better than you do." Burt smiled. "I remember when Kurt was seven. He walked through the door dragging Rachel behind him, he said 'She moved here from England and she needs a friend. She's going to be my friend.' Rachel still had her British accent when I first met her." Burt smiled at the memory. "She got sick two years later."

"She was special back then."

"She was and still is." Burt agreed. He got up from my bed and left the room.

I know now what I need to do…..

* * *

><p>"Son are you sure this is what you want?" My mom asked from the door a few days later.<p>

"Mom she asked me to give her time. I gave her six months. I can't live with the not knowing." I replied as I packed the rest of my things.

"So Hiram arranged everything?" She asked as she sat on my bed. She looked around of the little things I'm leaving behind.

Shortly after Burt told me where Rachel was, I contacted Hiram. I told him that I felt myself going into a depression and that I needed to be with her. He agreed to let me move to New. York with Rachel for as long as I wanted. I didn't want Hiram to support me, so we made the decision that I become Rachel's caretaker. I have rights to her medical records and family affairs now.

"Yeah. Rachel has a private tutor that will be tutoring me as well. The apartment Rachel lives in is really big and has everything." I hugged my mom. "I'll call in when I get there and I promise to check in at least every other day."

"Are you planning on returning if she doesn't make it?" Mom asked sadly.

"No mom. I'm gunna go at it alone if she passes. I need more in life."

"I'm not ready for you to leave. I thought I had at least another few months with you."

"So did I mom. I thought Rachel and I would graduate from McKinley together and then move to New. York. Everything is just moving so quickly." I admitted.

"Before you go I want you to have this." Mom said as she handed me a small black box. I opened the small box to see a small diamond ring.

"Mom this is your engagement ring." I said looking down at the ring.

"I know you and Rachel are heading down this path." She said to me.

"Don't you think I'm too young for this?" I asked.

"Do you doubt she's the one for you?" Mom questioned.

"No for a second." I replied happily. "When will I know when the time is right?"

"You'll know." Mom said as she leaned in for a hug. "You should get going or you'll miss you flight."

"I'm going to miss you mom." I said into her shoulder.

"Me too son."

Mom walked me out to the door. "Be safe." She said.

"You too mom."

Kurt and Burt were waiting at the door.

"Take care of my mom Burt." I said sticking out my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"You better come back and visit." Burt responded.

"As soon as I know Rachel can leave the hospital we will." He leaned in for a hug.

"Say Hi to Rachel for me." Kurt smiled.

"I will." I hugged my new step-brother. "Come out to visit us when you get the chance."

"I will. I promise." I walked out of the house. There was a town car waiting for me.

"Bye." I waved to my family at the door.

I looked at a sign as the car left Lima.

"Now Leaving Lima. Please visit again."

"Goodbye Lima Ohio." I whispered. "Bye mom, I hope you can understand why I'm doing this."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: In case any of you are wondering. Jordan's charater has a major importance in the next chapter. I wrote the peom for finchel. <strong>

**Night everyone. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Welcome back readers. As promised a much longer chapter. Enjoy :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

A few hours later I looked outside the window of the plane. The city looked busy as always. As soon as I got off the plane Hiram was at the gate waiting for me.

"Finn how are you?" He asked as he shook my hand. His eyes looked tired.

"Doing my best. How are you?" I asked in my best smile.

"Hanging in there." He replied as he took my bags and lead us out to a town car.

"How is she?" I asked as soon as we were in the car.

"She needs you more than she need treatment to be honest. She's poignant, and wont fight like she did the first time around." He admitted to me. Hiram's face looked miserable.

"Sounds like her. She wont fight unless she's kicked in the ass." I chuckled as I looked out the window.

Hiram let out a small laugh. "You know her well."

"She may not think so, but I know her better than she gives me credit." I snickered.

"I can tell." He chuckled. "Did you know she says your name when she unconscious?"

"Really?"

"It scares me sometimes." Hiram paused for a second. "She's always saying things like

'Finn don't leave me, or come home to me'

"I'm glad she still thinks of me in her weakest hour." I say as I look out the window. I just wanted to see her again.

"She loves you Finn. You were there during her darkest hour when I wasn't. Did you honestly think she would just forget about you?" Hiram looked at me intensely.

"No at all, but I thought she would've moved on." I said. "She left without giving me a choice. What if I wasn't planning on leaving her?"

"You mean to tell me that after you walked out of that hospital when you found out you were planning staying with her?" He inquired.

"Yeah I was actually. I left the hospital because I was mad that she felt she had to keep this from me. At first I wanted to break up with her. I was planning on it, but when I went the look out point I realized that I cant live without her. When I went back to the hospital she was gone." I explained sadly.

"Finn I had no idea. She didn't tell me that." Hiram says in an astonished tone.

"Its okay." I say as I looked out the window "I'm just glad I'm going to be able to see her."

"She has no idea you're coming."

"Good. I want her to be surprised to see me."

We must have driven at least 45 minutes. The car parked in front of large building. Hiram handed me a key with a sticker on it. Before I could get out he stopped me.

"Finn before you get up there. There is something you should know. She's not what she used to be. She looks much different and much weaker." he warned me.

"I'm prepared for that." I nodded.

"Okay making sure. Look I have to fly to L.A for a major case. I don't know how long I'll be gone. The apartment has everything you both will need, and if you need anything else feel free to call me." Hiram informed me.

"Your leaving her when she needs you the most." I scolded.

"No, she needs you the most right now. I've given her what she needs from me medically. The rest is for you. She needs you more than she needs me. Besides with you here I know she'll bounce back."

"I really hope so. Please just back as soon as you get the chance." I pleaded.

"I will. I just need to put a rapist/ murder behind bars first. I have to make sure you kids are safe." He smiled.

"In that case get out of here." I teased. Hiram help me get my bags out of the car.

"The rest of your things should be here by tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you."

Hiram nodded to me and sat back in the car. I walked into the fancy building. The key he gave me said 45. The ride up the elevator was the longest trip of my life. When the door opened I was shocked to see the size of the apartment. The colors were all neutral colors and low lighting. I made my way through the large condo.

I walked a short flight of stairs. When I reached the room I was looking for; there she was.

Her hair was gone, and she looked much thinner and frail. There were machines set up and she had IV's in her arms. I could hear an oxygen tank near her bed side. I choked back the tears I was holding back. I stared at her longing for a few minutes; just taking it all in.

She may be sick, but she was still the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

She was asleep facing the window. Her room was slightly smaller than her old room. I walked in without making a sound, and made my way to her bed. I put my arms around her softly from behind her.

"I miss you Finn." She say in her sleep. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she had been crying.

"I'm right here baby." I whispered. I kissed her head. Rachel began to stir from her sleep. She rolled around to me when she felt my arms around her.

"Finn is that really you?" Rachel says in a frail tone. Just the sound of her voice made her sound like she was falling through the cracks.

Her beautiful face looked so weak. She had oxygen tubes in her nostrils. Her eye lashes and eye brows were gone. Her skin was so raw, that I felt that if I touched her she would break.

"Yes baby I'm right here." I replied. I felt my eyes blur. I realize I was crying. She immediately put her arms around me waist. Her head fell in my chest in heavy sobs.

"I'm so sorry I left you." Rachel says through her sobs.

"Shhh Rachel it's okay. I'm not mad at. I'm glad your alive." I held her closer to me. I let myself cry.

I lifted her face slightly so I could look into those beautiful brown eyes of her. I could see she was lost again. "I love you Finn. Please don't leave me."

"I love you too. I will never walk out on you." I kissed her softy. I allowed myself to hold her as long as I could.

What seemed like hours Rachel and I fell asleep together. I felt so contempt to have her in my arms. I could lay here forever and hold for as life gave me.

I could feel how uneven her breath sounds are.

As I got more comfortable Rachel woke up and ran to the nearest bathroom to heave. I stood at the door way motionless and terrified at what I was looking at. I had never seen Rachel so physical weak before. I cant leave her now that I'm here.

I finally walked over to her with a wet towel and put it over her head.

"Its okay baby." I whispered to her. The bathroom and room had air fresheners everywhere. She got up looking even weaker. I put my arms around her and lead her back to her room.

"This is why I left without telling you anything. I didn't want you to see me like this." Rachel cried.

I took her in my arms and held her close. "But you wont fight if I'm not here with you. I wont let you die without a real battle."

"I've been doing my best." Rachel defended.

"I know baby, but sometimes we really need each other to get through the darkest of our days." I explained to her. I kissed her forehead lightly. Every time I touch her I feel like she's going to break.

"I need you, and I'm sorry I didn't see that six months ago." She apologized.

"Its okay. I'll be here as here as long as life will let me." I assured her as I kissed her cheek.

"Than life will keep you tied down to me forever." She smiled.

"I'd live a thousand years to have you at my side." I said putting my arms around her.

"A thousand years Finn?" Rachel questioned.

"Hay if we were vampires, than a lifetime of you is all I could need." I said kissing her forehead.

"I like the sound of that." Rachel smiled. I smiled back at her. I looked out the window from the bed. The city was more beautiful than ever.

"Finn I have chemo in an hour." Rachel moaned.

"Than we should get you dressed." I carefully laid her down on her bed.

"But you just flew in from Lima. You should stay here and get a little bit of sleep."

"No baby. I want go with you." I say as I walked over to my suitcase to get clean clothes out.

"How long will you be staying here?" Rachel asked from the bed as I changed my shirt.

"I'm staying here with you babe. I'm gunna live with you as your caretaker." I looked at her in awe. Rachel tried to sit up, but had no strength in her arms. "Lay down Rach, I'll get your wheelchair when we get ready to leave." She laid back down on her bed.

"How did your mom take it? I mean it can't be easy to know her son, barley 18 years old moved to New. York and may never come home?" Rachel questioned.

"She understands how I feel about you, and she wants you to live." I explained.

"If she's okay with letting you live with me than I'm more than happy to have you here." Rachel chuckled softly.

"Good, because your dad is letting me stay in the same room with you."

"Is that why I have the master bedroom?" Rachel questioned happily.

"I didn't think of it till you mentioned it." I said looking around the room. I realized the room had two of everything and was painted in neutral colors "Does it bother you that we're going to be living together and we've never even made love?"

"You've seen me in just my underwear Finn." She reminded me.

"Yeah, but that was way back when, and plus you were drenched in blood and sweat." I said in defense.

"Finn I'm yours. You can look at me and touch me if you want to. All of me is for you and you only." Rachel said with lazy eyes.

"If you weren't so sick I'd make love to you right now." I walked over to her and kissed her. "Now lets get you dressed. What shall it be Miss. Berry?"

"Just a pair of pants and a shirt. There in that dresser right there." She pointed at a beige dresser. I brought her clothes to her and helped her dress. Than helped place her in the

wheelchair.

After a quick drive to the hospital we quickly make our way to the floor where Rachel is scheduled to have her treatment. She's greeted by nurses.

"Rachel you look like you have light back in those eyes of yours." A nurse greets us with a smile as she comes towards us.

"Thanks Sara." Rachel agrees. "Sara this is Finn, my boyfriend."

"So you're the guy that Rachel murmurs in her sleep." She greeted me with a handshake.

"I believe I am. I'm Finn Hudson." I grinned at the kind woman.

"If you hadn't shown up when you did Rachel wouldn't have made much longer." Sara said sadly.

"That's why I'm here." I answered.

"We should get you to treatment." Sara said as she lead us to the radiation room. "The doctors take it from here. We return for her in an hour."

I bent down to Rachel's eye level "I cant go in the radiation room with you, but I'll come get you as soon as they tell me to."

"I look forward to it." Rachel said happily. I gave her a quick kiss on her soft lips and then her forehead.

"I love you. Remember that when you go in here. Hold on for us."

"I love you too Finn. I promise to think of you until you come get me." Rachel smiled. I kissed her one more time before I walked away with Sara.

"Lets get you something to eat." She suggested.

"That sounds great." I agreed. Sara kept smiling at me as we made our way to the cafeteria

"Is everything okay?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Everything is fine….its just Rachel really was taking a turn for the worst." Sara said sadly.

"I know she was. Its like her. If she isn't pushed she wont fight." I say to Sara.

"Where have you been these last six months" She finally asked.

"Back in Lima." I replied. "I'm not sure that you know this, but Rachel and I were together barley nine months and she never told me about her cancer. I had to find out because she passed out in her room. She left hours after I found out without telling me. I was so lost without her. My grade dropped, and I didn't even care about my friends.

We've been a couple a year and three months." I explained. "I know that me coming here to New. York was my shot to help her live. And my shot not to go into a black hole." I felt my tears go hot. "I didn't leave her, she left me." I added.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea." She says in deface.

"I know you don't. I just want to clear the air and I want you to know that if it had been up to me I would have been there right from the start."

"She loves you. You might be her best shot at survival." Sara said with apologetic tone.

"I know I am. She's my best shot at helping me get my life back on track." I agreed.

"I'm going to be frank with you." Sara said in a serious tone. I looked at her confused. "I don't believe in young love because most of the couples I've met end up in divorce, but with you and Rachel…its different."

"Its one in a million." I agree. I grab a soda and a sandwich from the cafeteria and sit on the nearest table with Sara. She smiled brightly at me.

"How long are you planning on staying here with her?" Sara asks.

"Permanently actually." I replied. "She wont fight without me and I cant imagine not being here with her."

"So your parents just let you pack your things and move to New. York?" She questioned. I quickly ate my sandwich.

"I was planning on moving with Rachel anyway. I just sped up the process by a year. And I'm 18 already." I answered.

"Your mom must really love you if she just let you go like that."

"Rachel's the one for me, and mom understands that. Besides my mom loves Rachel too." I explained. "I don't see girls anymore. I've been in enough relationships to know what it is I want in a soul mate. Rachel has that."

"So Rachel isn't your first girlfriend?" Sara asked.

"Not at all. I started dating when I was like 13. I only lasted like a few weeks with each of them. None of them clicked." I laughed.

"You're a good guy Finn. I'm glad Rachel has you."

"So do I." I smiled happily.

Sara and I finished having lunch and headed back up to see Rachel. The doctors had moved her to the chemo room.

"Hay babe how are you feeling?" I asked as soon as I made my way next to her. Her eyes had dark circles under them. I sat next to her on her bed.

"Like shit. I hate this." She moaned. I put my arm around her shoulder. She leaned into my shoulder. I looked around to see kids barley three years old there. It broke my heart to see them so young and having to fight to live.

"Fight this and you never have to come here again." I teased.

"You think your so finny huh wise guy?" Rachel laughed.

"You know you love me." I said kissing her forehead.

"More than anything else." She smiled. She began to close her eyes.

Her eyes flew open, and held her mouth. I quickly got the basinet that was next to the bed and handed it to her.

I felt like I couldn't breath watching her suffer like this. I made circles on her back as she heaved.

"Its okay babe, I'm here for you." I whispered to her. When it seemed like forever, she moved the basinet away from her face. A nurse came and it from her and handed her a clean one. I handed her water and gum.

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this." She cried.

"I know understand baby. I just want you to fight this. For us, and for everyone who love you." I kissed her bald head softly.

"I love you Finn." Rachel smiled through her tears. I held her close to me.

"I love you too Rachel, forever." I assured her.

I held her close to me until she fell asleep. I traced her face with my fingers lightly as she slept. I couldn't take my eyes off the breathing tubes that she had to help her breath.

"Please don't give up." I whispered to her as I kissed her cheek softly.

I sat there with her in my arms as she slept peacefully. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. I saw that I had text from just about everyone in Lima.

'_Did U get 2 NY Ok?' - mom _

'_In 1peace mom. I'll call U later 2nite.' F _

'_How's Berry?- Puck_

'_Barley alive.' Finn_

'_Say Hi 2 Rachel 4 me' - Tina_

'_I will as soon as she's awake'- Finn_

'_How's Rachel holding up?'- Kurt_

'_She'll make it. -Finn_

'_Tell Berry is she dies I'll kill her myself 4 dying on us'- Santana_

'_Gee thanks San.' Finn_

'_Just keepen it real. Brit and Cedes say 2 give Berry a bear hug 4 them'- Santana _

'_I will, thanks 4 the support San'- Finn_

'_Keep an eye out 4 fevers. They can often B infections from her cancer.' Artie_

'_Thanks, I'll keep that in mine.'- Finn_

'_Let Rachel know we're here 4her'- Quinn_

'_I will. Thanks.' -Finn_

I put my phone away and put my focus back on Rachel. As I got comfortable again a girl about 9 years old approached me.

"You should get away for a bit. She's going to be asleep for a few hours." The girl said sadly.

"I can't leave her side." I replied to the girl. Her head way covered in beanie. She looked more like a 7 year old.

"Suit yourself. I'm just suggesting because you look like you haven't slept and in need of shower." The girl recommended.

"I'll shower when I get her home. What's you name sweetie?" I asked her.

"Jordan, and you must be Finn." Jordan smiled.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked the tiny 10 year old in front of me.

"Rachel says your name when she's unconscious." Jordan replied sadly. "The doctors say we all need someone or something to help us heal. I think your Rachel's medicine."

"You think?"

"I know so. A lot of the sick teenagers die because their friends or boyfriends /girlfriends don't really stick around to help them heal. I'm 9 so all I think of is heaven each time I get sick. I know I'm gunna fly soon."

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

"No at all. Heaven is where there's no pain, or cancer, no tears and everything is perfect." She smiled. "I just want Rachel to live longer. She has a beautiful voice and it would be a shame for her not to do something with it." Jordan smiled.

"True. What are you in for Jordan?" I asked.

"Brain tumor." Jordan replied sadly. "I'm Rachel's roommate by the way. I've been keeping Rach company while you came."

"Did you know who I was without Rachel saying my name in her sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah I did actually. I asked her about you one day when she was at her weakest. She said that you're her angle of mercy. You saved her when she didn't think she could live on." Jordan says sadly.

"Jordan leave the boy alone!" A teen girl yelled at Jordan from a few feet away. The girl must be about 15 years with strawberry blond hair and fair complexion.

"I'm coming Hayden. Bye Finn it was nice to finally meet you." She said before skipping off with her older sister.

"You too Jordan." I smiled back at the little girl.

I looked down at Rachel sleeping peacefully in my arms. She had a smile on her face as she slept. No matter how bad things turned from here on out, I would stand my ground and be her hero.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Hay everyone thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to update yesterday like I had hoped, but no worries. I got some great stuff ahead for you. Thank once again for your support. You all have a wonderful week end. :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. <strong>

The next morning I awoke to the sun in my face. My mind was disoriented. My mind tried to figure out what was going on and where I was. Last night felt like a blur.

"Look who's finally up." I could hear Rachel giggling. I opened my eyes to see Rachel still in my arms in the hospital. We were now in a private room.

"What happened?" I questioned as I got up from the bed.

"You left your life back in Ohio to move to New. York to be with me, and now your in a private room on the oncology floor." Rachel explained happily.

I walked over to her and kissed her still feeling a little fuzzy.

"I feel like I blacked out. I don't remember falling asleep." I moaned. I began to come back to where I was at.

"The doctor said your mind was unwinding all the stress you've been under for the last six months." Rachel explained.

I looked at her with her eyes wide open smiling. She looks like she really has color on her cheeks again.

"So basically my stress caused me to black out." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah pretty much." She said in one swift tone.

"I haven't slept like that since I was last with you. I feel relaxed." I grunted.

"Same here." Rachel said looking at me. I crossed the room and leaned in for a long kiss.

"We should get home. You need a shower and I need to breath fresh air. This stupid oxygen wont let me breath fresh air." Rachel says she breaths in air.

"Your are going to get through this." I say as I lean in for another kiss. My fingers traced the oxygen wire carefully. "When your done fighting this you and I are going to Hawaii and lay on the beach naked just you and I. No one else but else."

"I like the sound of that." Rachel says in a sadistic tone. "I want you Finn." She begins to kiss my neck.

"I know babe, but I want you well so I don't hurt you." I says as close my eyes.

"Its okay, I feel well enough." She pouts. She continues to kiss my neck.

"I promise you and I will do this when your stronger." I say as I try and to resist.

"Fine, but the second I get the okay you and I are doing this." Rachel says. She stops kissing my neck.

"I promise." I kiss her quickly.

The doctors let us go for the day just shortly after.

"So babe, how did we end up in a private room?" I questioned as we entered the apartment.

"The nurse said we both had fallen asleep after my treatment, and they didn't want to wake us so she put us in there." Rachel replied.

"That was nice of her." I said as we made our way up to our bedroom.

"Yeah, Sara is great." Rachel agreed.

"Babe, you look so much better." I said as I noticed she was back to her old perky happy self.

"I feel better now that you're here." Rachel smiled happily. I pull her in my arms, holding here there for a second.

"I'm going to hit the shower and when I get out you and I are going out for a while."

"I like the sound of that." Rachel smirked. I wheeled her over by the window so give her a view of the upper east side.

I kissed her one last time before I disappeared into the bathroom. I let the hot water fall on my face. I let it all sink in little by little. Rachel is fighting cancer and I'm living in New. York to be with her. To start a life and a family with the woman I love.

I stepped out of the shower and walked back into Rachel's room with nothing but a towel on.

When I walked back into the room Rachel was passed out on the floor with blood all around her. She had bruises on the side of her neck

"Rachel!" I yelled as I ran next to her. I scooped her up in my arms trying to wake her.

"Rachel wake up baby." I patted her face softly. "Rachel wake up." Her face felt like it was on fire.

I called 911 yet again.

This memory brought so much to pain. I was scared stiff not knowing what was going. This time around I know the situation, but the panic wasn't any easier.

The paramedics arrived just a few short minutes after and took Rachel to the hospital. I put a shirt on and pants right before we left.

When we got to the hospital Sara was the first to greet us.

"What happened?" Sara asked as we wheeled Rachel into the hospital.

"I…I…don't know….I went to take a shower and when I got out she was passed out on the floor. I left her by the window, I don't know how she ended on the floor." I explained.

The tears in my eyes felt hot.

"It looks like she has an infection from her cancer." The doctor said as he examined her.

"I'm getting her into the ICU. Finn I'll let you see her as soon as I can get her stable. You can wait right outside of the room. Put on the sterilized suit."

"I will, thank you." I replied. Sara handed me a light blue suit to put over my clothes. I look into the window to where Rachel is being helped.

"I'll take good care of her." A small voice said beside me.

I looked at where the voice was. Its was Jordan. The little nine year old girl that I had met yesterday. She was no longer wearing a beanie, but her hair had grown back. She was wearing a white dress.

"Did you get a wig J?" I ask through my tears.

The girl looks up at with a smile on her face. I feet my mouth go dry. She wasn't saying anything, but I knew she was trying to say without saying anything.

"I promise to make sure she's okay." She says to me.

I slowly walk away from the window where Rachel was, and made my way to the nurses station.

"Excuse me miss." I say to the first nurse.

"Can I help you young man?" She asks kindly.

"A little girl named Jordan. She has a brain tumor. Where is she?" I asked afraid to get an answer.

"You must be Finn. Jordan died an hour ago." She says sadly. I look over to the window. I can see the nurses and doctors surrounding Rachel.

"Thank you." I say to the nurse. I feel my legs walk over to a chair.

"She's going to be okay." Jordan says suddenly. I look to my right side. She sitting there looking at me innocently.

"You said you wanted her to live. Let her live. Please Jordan." I plead. I put my head in my hand. "Don't take her away from me dad. Please Mr. Leroy. I need her." I whispered.

I looked over to Jordan, but she was already gone.

**Rachel's POV **

Where am I? I looked around to find myself in a dark room. Then I think back to what's been going on. Right now I remember. I'm falling through the cracks. When I got deeper I got into the cracks. Finn comes in out of nowhere wearing a silver armor to save me. It was like he heard my cry for help when I left. He somehow knows when I need him the most. When I lost my dad, Finn was there for me. I wanted to give up on my dreams and everything that made me special, but he didn't let me give up. He stood his ground until I let him in. Now here I find myself almost two years later fighting for my life again.

Finn must have felt that I was giving up because he showed up when my condition was turning for the worst.

I don't mind this disease killing me, but its killing everyone I love too. Especially Finn.

Everything around me is becoming more clear. I look around to find myself on a Broadway stage feeling this peace all over me. Its warm and I cant feel pain anymore. The spotlight is on me. I belt out the final note of what every song I was just singing. The audience in front of me stands up with a standing ovation.

"You did perfect." A mans voice says as he walks on stage. I recognized the man. Its my daddy. The audience disappears quickly.

"Daddy is that really you?" I question him. He walked closer to me.

"Yes princess it me." He smiles at me with tears in his eyes. I close the gap between us and embrace him in a tight hug.

"I've been so lost without you." I cried into his shoulder.

"I know baby girl. I've been watching over you." He replied. He pulls out of the hug. "You cant be here. You, my beautiful daughter cant give up when you've come this far."

"It hurts so much daddy. It hurts just to breath." I say to him. My eyes are wet with tears.

"I know it does baby, but I did not jump in front of a bullet for you to come join me here. You have to go back. Finn needs you." Daddy says as he looks me in the eyes. He turns me around and shows me the hospital.

I'm see my body laying there with tubes everywhere. I see Finn with his head on my side, crying.

"Finn." I say softly. I wanted to reach out and hold him tight. "Please don't cry baby." I try to say to him.

"Rachel if you stay here with me you will destroy all of Finn's happiness." Dad says trying to make his point clear.

"What if I'm not strong enough to go back? Dads platelets aren't making an improvement, nor is the bone marrow transplant.." The lights go dark all around. My voice begins to feel like an echo.

"But you are strong enough. You just have to believe it in yourself and everything that's lead you here." Dad says with his hands on my shoulders, looking deeply into my eyes.

I turn away from him, feeling the rush of emotion hit all over.

"I wish mom hadn't left me. I wish our family didn't hate what you and daddy are. I wish that those guys hadn't taken you and dad from me, I wish Finn still had his father and

Carole still had her husband. I wish Burt had a healthy heart. I wish I could fight harder. I wish Jordan would have had the chance to fall in love." I begin to cry. "I lost daddy the same day I lost you. I lost mom the day I got sick."

"I know baby girl, but look who didn't leave you." Daddy says as he turns me around to see Finn. "After everything you put him up against, he stayed. He stayed despite you pushed him away, he stayed now that your sick, he stayed because he truly loves you. You owe this to him to live."

"I love him so much daddy." I whisper.

"I know you do." He smiles at me. "Finn has been doing a great job at looking out for you. I'm glad I picked him for you." daddy says softly.

"You sent him to me?" I questioned. I keep looking at the man I love crying over me in the sterilized suit and mask.

"Yes. He too was lost; in search for something more. When I saw what my loss was doing to you I put his eyes on you." He explained.

"He didn't back down, not once."

"I know he didn't. You were what he was looking for." Dad said as he kept his arm around me.

"He's amazing daddy. Thank you for setting his eyes on me." I smiled.

"Your welcome baby girl." He kisses my forehead softly.

Finn's face fades out of sight. The auditorium went dark.

I looked at the empty auditorium . My eyes were stopped when I saw a beautiful little girl with long curly hair sitting in a chair.

"Daddy who is that little girl?" I asked.

He doesn't reply. I looked at the little girl at the back on the auditorium. She has big dimples and big beautiful brown eyes.

"You should go. Finn needs you." My dads voice begins to fade into an echo. "I'll always watch over you." His voice echoed. I could hear Finn's voice in the dark.

"Bye Rachel." Jordan's voice said happily. I looked into the light that shun. Jordan was talking into the warmth of the sun.

"Rachel, Rachel" Finn's voice said in an echo over and over again.

Then everything around me went black.

**Finn's POV**

Rachel's been in a coma for a three weeks. Each day I see her hooked on to the damn machines. I feel so useless not being able to do anything to help her. All I can do is sit by her side and hold her hand in hopes she comes back to me.

"Please Rachel come back to me." I whispered to her. I held her close to my face. "You cant give up on us now."

"Finn you should go home and shower." Sara said as she walked into the room, wearing a sterilized suit.

"I'm not leaving her." I replied though my face mask.

"Finn she's going. Let her go in peace." Sara said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm not letting her go without a fight!" I snapped. "She fought this thing once before, she can fight it again." Just as I finished my sentence when Rachel started seizing and her heart monitor went flat.

Doctors and nurses came flying in with machines. I moved to the corner of the room.

"No pulse." A doctor said. "Charge to 200"

I heard the machine being started up.

"Rachel!" I yelled from my corner. "Rachel don't give up us now!"

"Still no response." A nurse bellowed.

"Damn it Rachel wake up!" I yelled through my tears. "Rachel I need you. Please don't leave me. After everything you put me through, you owe this to me fight."

The doctors shocked her once again. "Rachel come back. Please, I love you." I yelled once more. The doctors stood back and watched the heart monitor for a moment. Her blood pressure began to rise.

"We got her." Sara let out a loud sigh.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure yet. You should talk to her. I'm sure you'll be the first person she'll want to see." The doctor said as he listened to her heart. Sara removed Rachel's ventilator from her mouth, and put her oxygen back in her nose.

Everyone left the room quickly, leaving me alone with Rachel.

I made my way to her bedside. "Hay babe, please open your eyes." I whispered as I held her hand tightly.

"Finn?" Rachel murmured softly. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere." I said as I got closer to her and took her hands in mine. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I saw daddy on a Broadway stage. I wanted to stay there, but he made me come back to us." Rachel says as tears fall from the side of her face. I whipped the tears away from her eyes with my thumb. "I'm so selfish. You need me here and all I wanted was to stay there."

"That doesn't make you selfish baby. It makes you human. Your dad sent you back because he knows I need you here with me." I replied softly. I put my head on her stomach, and allowed myself to cry. "I thought I was about to lose you. I don't know what

I would be without you."

"I love you Finn." She said in a weak tone, "Please don't cry. I cant stand when you cry over me."

"I cant help it if I'm in love with you. You mean everything to me." I sobbed. Rachel ran her fingers through my hair softly.

"Kiss me Finn." Rachel said in a weak tone.

"The doctors will yell at me if I do." I hesitated. I whipped my tears away with my sterilized suit.

"I don't care. Kiss me now." She begged. I took my mask off and leaned in for a kiss.

Our tears mixed together as we both cried together. I broke from the kiss and lifted her back so I could hold her in my arms.

"I really love you. You know that right?" She asked me. I pull out of the embrace.

"Of course I know that. I love you just as much." I replies as I stroked her cheek softly.

"I don't want you to be alone if you ever lose me." Rachel replied sadly.

"Hay don't talk like that. I will never be alone as long as you have me." I say to her as I kiss her again.

"If I do ever leave you, I want you to love again. I want someone to fix you, just like you fixed me. I wont be mad if you ever fall in love again." Rachel said with this sadness in her voice.

"That is never going to happen baby. You're my one and only." I say to her. "Do you remember when I heard you sing "Down' song by Jason Walker?"

"You were there?" She questioned.

"Yeah. When I heard you sing that song I knew you were it for me." I said to her.

"So that's it. Your don't looking at other girls?" She asked.

"I don't need other girls when I have the most beautiful on right here." I says as I kiss her.

I began to sing a song that I had found on her Ipod.

"_All these arrows you, you threw them away_

_You kept falling in love and then one day when you fell, you fell towards me_

_When you crashed the clouds you found me._

_Please don't go. I want you so. I cant let go, for I lose control._

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way._

_They look hopeful but you, you could not stay._

_If you want me to break down and you give you the key_

_I cant do that but I cant let you leave."_

I finished singing the song and looked into her eyes. They looked weak, but with light of happiness.

"Finn that song was perfect." She says through her tears.

"I know how lost you were before me, and I know you think I'm wasting my life on being with you. The truth I have never felt so alive." I kissed her on her forehead. "I cant promise you that you will never see me cry, but I'll do my best to be strong for us. For our future." I added. I put the mask back on my face.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel said as she touched my cheek. I closed my eyes as she skin touched mine. I looked into those beautiful brown eyes, knowing nothing will ever make me love her less.

"Rach there's something you should know." I say slowly. I didn't want to put more on her shoulders than she already has.

"What is it?" She asked in a weak tone.

"Its Jordan honey." I say as I began to cry. "She died three weeks ago."

"I know baby. I saw before I came back." Rachel said sadly. She turned her head away from me. "She said she would have liked to have the chance to fall in love before she died. Now all that's gone."

"She's free now." I say as I take her hand in mine.

"She's free." Rachel whispers before she drifts off to sleep.

I know that if Rachel and I can survive this, then we can survive anything that comes our way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Words can not express how greatful I am to have all of you supporting a story I spend so much time working on. I' gunna do my best to get up to speed with the story. Have a great night reader. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Rachel had to stay in the hospital for the rest of the months because she was to weak to go home. So I stayed with her. Living in a hospital isn't fun in anyway, but I didn't complain as long as Rachel was still alive.

"Rachel you are making an improvement. I'd say your strong enough to get out of bed." Sara says one morning as she walks in with her medical chart in her hand.

"You mean I can go home?" She asked with her eyes wide open and happy.

"Uh no. It just means that your strong enough to walk around for a little while." Sara smiles happily. Rachel looked disappointed.

"Hay at least you get to walk around for a while." I say trying to cheer her up. I rubbed her arm softly.

"Can I at least get out of the hospital gown and put on street clothes?" Rachel asks sadden. Sara laughs silently.

"I don't see why not." Sara grins for ear to ear.

"Yes, finally." Rachel cheers.

"Oh now she gets she perky." Sara says as she turns to me. "She gets happier to wear street clothes, but not walk around." Sara shakes her head from side to side laughing.

"She's been in bed for a months with nothing but TV and my company. I think she just really wants to see the city." I say to her.

"Sure she is." Sara says lifting an eye brow.

"What? You'd be happy too if you've been in bed for a month." I say. "I'm gunna get her dressed and I'll take her down to physical therapy." I say.

"You can take her outside if she wears the mask." Sara says as she walks out.

"Yey fresh air!" Rachel says happily. I close the door and curtain behind me. Rachel grabs her bright pink scarf from the night stand and ties on her head.

"Okay smartass, lets get you dressed." I say to Rachel. I walk over to the suitcase Clair brought over yesterday and take out clothes for her.

"Babe I feel tired. I don't think I'm ready to walk around yet" Rachel begins to complain as I untie the gown.

"I know Rach, but think of it this way. If you get some fresh air you might feel better." I say as I kiss her.

"I hope so." she says with a look of sadness.

"Hay you made it this far. Why not make it all the way?" I ask her as I take her hands in mine.

"I know, you're right." Rachel agrees. I kiss her forehead.

I finish helping her put her clothes on and help her into the wheelchair. "Easy baby." I say lifting her and settling her in the chair.

"Have you spoken to anyone back at home?" Rachel asked me as we walk through the hospital.

"No, I haven't to be honest. I'm afraid to leave your side." I said to her as I wheel her down stairs.

"Baby you should at least call your mom to let her know your okay." She says in a serious tone.

"I'll text her later on today." I say.

"No, your going to call her and actually speak to her. Let her know your alive and well." Rachel says disapprovingly.

"Fine, but your talking to her as well."

"Deal." She squeals happily.

We reach the physical therapy room. I set the chair near the treadmill. I help Rachel on carefully.

"Okay take it easy baby." I say. She's holding on to my arm, and pulling herself on the handles slowly.

Rachel breaks out a sweat as she tries to walk. Her body looks beyond weak.

"I'm walking Finn." Rachel says with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes you are Rach." I smile trying to hold back my own tears.

"It feels so good to walk again." Rachel cheers. "Oh legs I've never been so happy to work you."

"I'm sure they've missed you too." I agree.

"Well doesn't this look cozy." A teen girls voice says from behind me. Rachel I turn around to see Santana and Britney at the door.

I stop the treadmill from moving.

"Wha? What are you two doing in New. York?" I ask them. They make their way over to give Rachel and I a hug.

"Well if you would answer your damn phone Frankenteen you would know that the glee club was asked to perform for some sort of charity event." Santana says in her bitchy tone with her hands on her hips.

"And we miss you guys." Britney says innocently. She walks over to Rachel and gives her a hug carefully.

"We miss you guys too." Rachel smiles in the embrace.

"Damn Berry you look like total shit." Santana says playfully.

"Its her first day out of bed since she…." I didn't finish saying what I tried to say.

"Since what?" Britney asks.

"Since I was in a coma for three weeks." Rachel adds softly, looking down at the floor.

"What!" Santana shouts. "Berry was in a coma and you didn't say anything to us?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone." I say in defense.

"Rachel is like a family to us. We should know these things Finn." Britney says raising her voice just slightly.

"I know, but I couldn't pick up the phone. I guess I felt frozen." I replied to them.

"It doesn't matter. We want to know how Berry is doing. Which is also why we're here." Santana snaps.

"I'm sorry you guys." I apologized.

"Don't sweat it Frankenteen. Just let us know next time that something is wrong." Santana say to me.

"We will." Rachel smiles happily. "Where is everyone else?"

"Outside. The doctors told us your able to go out. So they want to see you outside of this hospital." Britney smiles happily.

"You up for it babe?" I asked Rachel.

"Anything to get me out of this." Rachel giggles. Britney sits Rachel in the wheelchair and the four of us head out.

"So how's the glee club?" I ask.

"We've won everything we've competed at, but its not the same without you two. You two are the stars of the show." Britney says sadly. "We want you to come back."

"So do we, but we cant." I say to them.

"We understand. I meant the wins are great, but we only win because of the choreography and Mercedes's voice" Santana admits. "We need both your voices."

"I'm sure Mercedes is killing those performances. You guys are doing a great job with glee. I just we could be there to see your win at Nationals." Rachel smiles.

"Oh you bet your ass you'll be there." Santana says shaking her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Nationals are here in New. York this year. We want you both to be there." Britney says happily.

"I'll have to clear it with her doctor, but I don't see why not she cant go." I say as I turn to Santana.

"Excellent." Britney cheers.

"Wait, why do you have to clear things with her doctor?" Santana snaps at me. She crosses her arms and looks at me.

"Because I work for her father. He cant always be here with Rachel, and I didn't want to live here in New. York depending on his income so he's paying me to take care of Rachel." I explain.

"So you get paid to just be here with Berry?" She asks.

"You can say that." I say.

"Finn does more than be here. He feeds me, makes medical decisions when I'm to weak to make them myself, he helps me get dressed." Rachel says with a happy tone. She looks up at me with this look of what I can only express at pure love.

"Wow so you have been staying busy this past month and a half that you've been gone." Santana says in a surprised tone.

"What did you think I've been doing?" I asked

"I don't know, making out with Berry all day. Making a few kids." Santana says sarcastically.

"I'm not strong enough for intimate relationships right now. I wish I were." Rachel says sadly. I lean down and kiss Rachel's forehead."

"Cheer up Rachel. Tell your cancer to go away and you can have all the sex you want." Britney says sweetly as she rubs Rachel's arm softly.

"Yeah Berry. Beat the shit out this thing and you can have some of the best sex you'll ever have." Santana smirks her bitchy smirk.

"I'll do my best." Rachel replies.

After what seemed like the longest short trip. We finally get to the backyard of the hospital. It's the first time I've been outside since Rachel fell into a coma.

"Finn, Rachel we missed you guys." Tina says as soon as she sees. She runs over to us and hugs Rachel first, and then me.

"We miss you guys too." Rachel says groggy. Puck walks up to and fist bumps me.

"Its good to see you man." Puck says to me as he gives me man hug as we call it.

"Yeah you too." I reply.

"How you holding up Rachel?" He asks as he gets to Rachel's eye level. He rubs her back softly.

"Tired, but happy to be outside." She says to him. She pulls Puck into a hug. I see Puck kisses Rachel on the cheek, with tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay dude?" I ask Puck.

"I'm good. Its just hard to see Rachel like this." He admits to me. "I cant imagine this being someone I love."

"Its hard, but you have to be strong for them." I say to him.

"How you didn't walk away I'll never understand." He states as he rubs Rachel's cheek.

Britney walks over to us and wheels Rachel's chair to where everyone else is.

"When you love someone you cant just walk away." I say to him.

"You're a good man Finn." Puck admits to me. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to her."

"She needs me as much as I need her." I say as we walk over to the crowd.

"Yeah I can tell." He says softly. Puck walks over to Quinn and puts his arms around her waist.

"Finn its great to see you." Mr. Schue say shaking my hand.

"Great to see you too Mr. Schue. I heard from Britney you guys are still kicking ass without Rachel and I." I comment.

"Yeah, glee is doing great. I mean we do miss our captains and it would be great to have you and Rachel back." He says happily.

"Rachel wont be strong enough to join for National competition." I sigh sadly.

"So I've been told. I'm sorry to hear that." He says sympathetically. "I have to say Finn I'm really proud of the person you've become since you've been with Rachel."

"Really?" I question him.

"I mean it Finn. When I first met you, all you cared about was being popular. Now almost three years later, you move to New. York to take care of the woman you love, your graduating in January, and I also heard that you bought a theater. You've come along ways."

"Thanks Mr. Schue that means a lot coming from you. Just don't tell Rachel about the theater. I haven't told her yet." I say to him with a grin on my face.

"Not a word. By the way, how could afford something like that?"

"Rachel's dad pays me really well. Honestly Hiram did everything. He found the space and set it up for me. I just paid for it." I explained. I looked over at Rachel talking happily with her friends. "I want her to have something to look forward to when she's done fighting."

"You're a good man Finn." He says as he pats me on the back.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." I say happily. He walks over to Rachel to speak to her. I see Quinn walk over to me.

"Finn its great to see you." Quinn says as she hugs me.

"Its great to see you too Quinn." I smile. I notices she's wearing baggy clothes.

"Quinn I don't mean to pry but?" I begin to ask, but she cuts me off.

"I'm pregnant with Pucks baby. We're having a girl." She finishes. I realize she's beaming.

"How did I not know this?" I ask her very confused.

"Finn you became a ghost after Rachel left. You said Hi to us, but didn't really stop and talk to us. I'm five months along." Quinn says slightly upset. I recognize she's right. I did ignore everyone around me when Rach left.

"I'm so sorry for the way I left things when I came here." I look over to Rachel talking happily with Artie, Kurt and Mercedes. "She's it for me Quinn. I wanted to walk away from her, but somehow I couldn't let her go."

Quinn hugs me tightly. I could feel her cry. "Its okay Finn. The things we do for those we love." She pauses for a moment "Why do things happen to good people? Rachel is a good person. I don't understand." She asks through her tears.

"I wish I had the answer to that." I say to her. I feel my eyes hot. I cough back my tears. "So how are you anyway?"

"Great, but exhausted most of the time." Quinn says. "This baby takes a lot out me, but I wouldn't have it another way."

"I'm glad to you've become such a great person. I'm really happy to see this change." I say softly.

"I had a second shot at life because you broke up with me. If you hadn't broken up with me, and introduced me to Rachel or Glee. I wouldn't have Puck, my scholarship to NYU, or this beautiful baby." Quinn says contentedly.

"Who would have ever thought a single breakup would change so much?" I question with a grin on my face.

"Seriously right." Quinn agrees. "Look I know you have a lot on your plate, but Puck and I want you and Rachel to be the godparents to Beth."

"Me?" I question.

"I…I…don't know what to say." I stutter.

"Just say yes." She says trying to help me out.

"Yes, I would be proud to be her godfather." I say as I hug Quinn. I could see Kurt

walking over to. "Take care of my goddaughter." I add.

"I will and thanks for being a great friend." Quinn says as she walks away.

"Mom says to call her. She's worried about you and she's worried about Rachel." Kurt says as soon as he comes close to me.

"I'll call her today." I say as I fist bump him.

"You better. I'll know if you don't." Kurt says almost in a threat. I roll my eyes at him.

"I saw that Finn!" Kurt shouts.

"Kurt things have been rough here. I'm doing my best to keep myself from falling apart." I snap at him.

"I get it Finn, but its not an excuse to ignore your family back in Ohio." He snaps back.

"I know and I'm sorry Kurt." I put my hand in my head. "I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you. Tell mom I'm fine and I will call her today."

"Great!" He says happily.

My eyes fall on Rachel. I notices her shoulder are dropping. I quickly make my way to her.

"You doing okay baby?" I ask as I instinctively touch her forehead.

"I'm tired." She moans.

"I should get her inside already. Today is her first day outside in more than a month." I say to everyone.

"Yeah you should both be inside." Mr. Schue agrees. "Before you guys go. Did anyone tell you that we're here to perform at a charity event?"

"Yeah Santana told me. When is it?" I ask.

"Tomorrow night at Ritz Hotel. Its for blood cancer awareness." Mr. Schue says slowly. I look up at him quickly.

"Who asked you to perform?" I ask him.

"Hiram Berry." Mike replied. "He came to Glee about two weeks ago and asked us to come here and perform."

"I should have known this is Hiram's doing." I chuckle "I'll do my best to make sure we're there."

"The event is at 8pm. We hope to see you both there." Mr. Schue says as he hugs me. Rachel and I say our final goodbyes to everyone before heading back inside.

"Do you want to go tomorrow night?" I ask Rachel as we make our way to her room.

"If I feel strong enough yes. I would love to hear the glee club sing to support people with my illness." She says in a weak voice.

"Should I have Clair bring you a dress?"

"I have a light pink one I'd like to wear." She replies.

"I'll call her today and let her know." I says as I crease her cheek softly.

When we get to Rachel's room I notice her small bed had been replaced with a much larger one.

A nurse walks in to put pillows on the bed.

"Excuse me why is there a larger bed here?" I ask her.

"Sara had put in here." The nurse says as she walks out. As I put Rachel back into bed, Sara walks in happily. She has food for two people.

"Sara why the large bed?" I ask her.

"Because I don't want you to sleep on the couch anymore. I cleared this with Hiram Berry about an hour ago." She says happily

"You're the best Sara." Rachel declares happily.

"I know I am." She says with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you Sara. I was wondering if you could ask Rachel's doctor to come down here

for a moment?" I ask.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" She questions.

"Everything is fine, but I want to ask him if I can take Rachel out for a little while." I

asked nervously.

"I'll go get him right now." Sara says as she walks out of the room. A few minutes later Rachel's doctor comes through the door.

"Sara tells me you want to take Rachel out tomorrow night?" He states rather than to ask a question.

"Our friends from Ohio are here to perform for a charity event and they want us to go. I was wondering if Rachel is strong enough to go out?" I ask him.

He walked up to Rachel, and listened to her heart and chest. "Rachel your breathing seems to be getting stronger."

"I still feel like crap." Rachel moans.

"Its going to take a while for you to be back to your normal self." The doctor says he examines her. "I'll tell you what, if Rachel stays out of so much dancing I think she should be okay for just one night."

"You mean I can go tomorrow night?" Rachel asks. Her voice sounds joyful.

"I don't see why not." The doctors smiles happily. "Just get well already so you can live your fairytale life."

"I'll do my best!" Rachel says happily.

The doctor shakes my hand before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." I say to him as he walks past me.

"Your welcome." He says one last time. I turn my attention back to Rachel. She has a smile all over her face.

"It'll be nice to see our friends sing." Rachel says laying down on her bed.

"Yes it will." I agree with her. I pull her shirt over her head and put her in one of my shirts.

"I like how you smell." Rachel giggles as she inhales the scent of my shirt.

"Oh you do you?" I question lifting my eye brow.

"Yes, you smell so good." She says in a seductive tone. I lean in and press my lips against her. The kiss begins to intensify. I feel myself grow hard. I quickly pull away.

"I cant do this." I say as I stand up looking at Rachel.

"Why not baby?" She pouts. She lifts her body so she's in mermaid position.

"Rachel I want our first time to be special." I say in regret "I want you to be healthy so we do this over and over."

"I guess that's a fair trade." She sighs sadly. I take her face in my hands carefully.

"I love you Rachel." I say as I kiss her forehead. I touched her forehead softly.

"I love you too Finn." She smiles barley. Her eyes are staring to look drained.

"Get some sleep." I say to her. I help her put the blankets over her.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asks.

"I will, but I need to go call my mom." I say.

"Good!" Rachel smirks. I sit on the side of the bed for a moment. I touch her face softly for little bit.

"I'll let her know your doing really well." I smile at her. Her lips come to a smile.

"Thanks baby." She says sheepishly.

"Get some sleep. I want you perfectly healthy by the holidays."

"I'll fight this I promise." She assures me. I kiss her one last time before I walk out.

I look back to a sleeping Rachel. I know in my heart she's going to make it through. I know soon enough Rachel and I are going to start our own family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hay everyone, I am sorry I didn't get to update as I had hoped, but no worries. I will not give up on this story. Enjoy ;-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

I walked out of the hospital alone. The air is cool, and the sun is barley warm. I walked around aimlessly for an hour. Just allowing myself to breath. Its not that I don't enjoy being here with Rachel, its just the emotional stress of fearing of losing her at any given moment. I would be more than thrilled to be here with her if it weren't for this fucken illness trying to take her away from me. This disease is taking everything that makes Rachel special.

_'U want 2 meet 4 lunch?' Finn _

'_Sounds gr8. Where?" Blaine_

"_Diner near the hospital. Bring the Puck and Kurt.' Finn_

"_B There soon.' Blain_.

I put my phone away walk towards the diner next to the hospital. When I walk in I pull

my cell phone out again. I dial my moms number.

"Hello?" The voice says.

"Hay mom its me." I say into the receiver.

"Finn, Oh my god how are you?" She asks surprised.

"I'm doing okay. I miss you." I admit.

"I miss you too son. How's Rachel?" She asks almost out of breath.

"She's hanging on. She's resting right now." I respond. I pause for a moment. I finally let out the deep breath I've been holding for the past month and a half. "I'm way in over my head here mom. I feel like if I take my eyes off her for a moment she's gunna disappear.

She's not singing any more. I cant make love to her because I'm afraid I'm gunna break her…." I trail off.

"Finn relax son." My mom I hear my mom say. I inhale deeply "Your doing a marvelous job taking care of Rachel. She wouldn't be alive this long if it hadn't been for you."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier." I say in agony. "I just sit there while I watch her suffer. She's in so much pain mom. The Dr has her sedated most of the day because of the amount of pain she's in."

"Its not going to get easier. It only gets harder. If your strong of her, she'll fight this." She says.

"I'm holding myself the best I can. I try not to cry when Rachel's around. Even though I lose from it time to time." I explain to her.

"Its nothing to apologize for Finn." Mom says with sadness in her voice. I look up to see Blain, Kurt and Puck walking into the diner.

"Hay mom Kurt just walked into the diner. I'll call you later." I say quickly.

"Okay son. I love you, and tell Rachel I love her too and tell her too keep fighting because I want grandkids." She says happily.

"I love you too mom, and I'll be sure to pass it on." I say. "Bye mom."

"Bye Finn." I hang up my phone. Puck slides into the booth next to me.

"What up man?" Puck says with a high five.

"Not much man. Just wanted catch up for a little while and plus I need something other than hospital food." I say to him.

"And Rachel?" Blain asks as he looks at me intensely.

"Resting. She had a long day." I reply. I order a cheese burger and a coke.

"She'll be fine." Kurt says trying to make me feel better.

"I know she will. Soon enough I'm going to ask her to marry me and then its happily ever after for us." I say with a grin on my face.

"Its that easy isn't it?" Puck mocks. I punch him in the arm.

"Yeah it is actually." I say.

"And have you thought about what your gunna do if Rachel doesn't make it?" Kurt questions. He sips on his coffee.

"Don't talk like that Kurt." Blain says to him. I nod to him

"I'm gunna tell you guys something I haven't told Rachel yet." I say slowly.

"Okay?" Blain questions. "What is it?"

"I got an accepted into Berkeley University…." I began to say before I get cut off.

"What?" Puck yells.

"How?" Blain says spitting out his drink.

"When?" Kurt says with socked eyes.

"During sophomore year in High school Rachel tutored me. I found out I'm a lot smarter than I give myself credit for. I applied at the beginning of the month. A week later I got my acceptance letter. I've been taking online classes already, even though I don't receive my high school diploma until January. " I explained slowly.

"Wow Finn that's impressive." Kurt says shocked.

"Thank you. I want to continue to peruse the Fine Arts and give new talent a chance to shine. So I'm opening my own Fine Arts company. Its going to be an teaching program. So I bought an abandoned theater in Time Square." I said to them. The three guys in front of me were looking at me as they were meeting me for the first time.

"I really have to say Finn I never thought this would ever be you." Puck admitted with a surprised tone in his voice.

"I blame Rachel." I chuckled. "She got me through the dark days, helped me with school and loved me no matter what."

"Either way Finn. Your turning in to quit a man." Blain speaks. I cant help but grin.

I look out the window of the city.

"It means a lot that you guys are so supportive." I say.

"Hell yeah we are. When Berry gets better she's going to have a great life." Puck says in awe.

"Thanks dude." I replied happily.

As we continue the conservation I feel my phone vibrate.

'_Rachel woke up. She's asking 4 U. She's freaking out.' Sara _

"Hay guys I hate to cut this short, but Rachel's awake. She's freaking out because I'm not there. I should get back to her." I say as I stand up. I throw two twenties on the table.

"You should get back to her." Puck says with a fist bump.

"Are you and Rachel coming tomorrow night?" Blain asks quickly.

"Yeah we'll be there." I say before I run out. "See ya guys later."

I make my way to the hospital as quickly as possible. I run as quickly as I can up to the room. When I walk through the door there her doctor is standing over her, with a few nurses surrounding her.

"Rachel you need to relax." One of the male nurses yells.

"Where's Finn. I want my boyfriend." Rachel screams back.

"Oh god Finn, where have you been?" Sara says taking a deep breath.

I could hear Rachel's BP monitor beeping like crazy.

"Making a phone call." I reply. I walk in-between the medical team. "Let me through. She wants to see me."

"Finn is that you?" Rachel cries. I get in bed next to her. I pull her in my arms and rub her back softly.

"I'm here baby. Shhh, I'm right here. I'm not going anyway where." I whisper to her. Her monitor starts to beep normally. Her arms hold on to me for life's sake.

"Her BP is normal." Her doctors says taking a deep breath.

"I got it from here." I say to them. They all nod at me and walk out, for the exception of her doctor and Sara.

"You're the only one that can calm her down like that." Sara signs.

"I know." I say looking down at Rachel. She stopped crying and was falling asleep.

"Why did you leave?" Her doctor asks with his hands on his hips.

"I went to have lunch with my little brother and my best friend." I whisper to them. "I told them about my acceptance to Berkeley."

"Does Rachel know?" Sara asks.

"Not yet. I'll tell her tomorrow night." I say as I focus on Rachel.

"Finn, Rachel goes crazy when your not with her. It scares me." Her doctor interrupts.

"That's because she's afraid I'm going to walk away from her." I say to them. "Her mom left when she got sick the first time around, and she watched her father die when she was 15. Can you really blame her?"

"I had no idea." Her doctor says.

I take off Rachel's scarf and set in on a night stand. I like seeing her bald head. She's more beautiful to me that way.

"Most people don't. Then again she's sick and full of medication, and half of these medications are causing her to have outburst. I mean you have her on morphine most of the day. I don't think that's healthy." I nod my head at them.

"I'm going to lower on dosage on one of her medications. I want to see if that helps these outburst." Her doctors says with his hand under his chin.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" I ask them.

"Its happened a lot before you came here. This is the first time this has happened in the past month or so." Sara says.

I nod my head from side to side. The thought of my girlfriend losing her battle over than an illness, but over me. The pain burns my soul.

I looked down at Rachel. She had fallen sleep, her breath sound were even.

"I'll do my best to make sure I'm here." I say as I continue to rub Rachel's back. Sara adjusted her IV line.

"I lowered her dosage of morphine." Sara says.

"Thank you." I say to them.

"Call me if anything happens." Her doctor says.

"I will, thanks Calvin Klein." I tease him. Her doctor was names after the brand Calvin Klein. Even though his name is Calvin Kale. I still like to tease him about his name.

"Look whose talking Finnegan." Calvin teases me back.

"Fine you win." I say in defeat. Sara stands there laughing.

"You two are like children." She says through her laughter.

"Yeah well, you two are the only ones I see everyday. I figure we make the best of the day." I say.

"Wise man." Calvin says as he walks out.

"Finn I have the dress and suit you asked me to bring." Clair says from the door.

"I should go. Call if anything changes." Sara says before walking out.

"I will thank you." I say after her. Clair walks into the room with a garment bag in her hands.

"Thank you Clair. Hang the bags in the closet." I say to her. She does it with a smile on her face.

"Did you get what I asked?" I asked her.

"Yes I did Finn. Does Rachel know?" She's with a suspicious look on her face.

"It's a new dress Clair, not a secret." I smile at the woman in front of me.

"But its not…" She tries to protest.

"Shhh! Clair she's asleep, not deaf." I say making wide eyes at her.

"Sorry Finn. I just cant wait to see the look on her face when she see's it." She says excitedly.

"Come back here before we leave for the benefit and you'll get to see her in it." I smirk at her.

"I will." She say she walks out. I cant help but smile.

After a few minutes, I carefully pull my arms out from between Rachel, and adjust her comfortably. I pull the blanket over and kiss the top of her bald head. "I love you Rachel." I whisper.

I see a smile form on her face. I shake my head happily.

I sit on the small table near the bed and take out my laptop. I work spend at least an hour working on my homework from my classes at Berkeley. I spend anther half hour doing high school homework. College homework is longer than high school.

I look up to see Rachel still asleep. I want to tell her about my acceptance into an Ivy League school and the theater I bought, but I want it to be special. She should know that everything I do, I do for her.

I see the clock 5:30. Rachel starts to stir from her sleep.

"Hay you." She moans happily. I walk over to her, giving her a kiss.

"Hay baby. Did you sleep well?" I ask as I sit on the side of the bed. I touched her face softly.

"Yeah, I feel much better." She replies.

"Well considering the outburst you had this afternoon. It must have taken a lot out of you." I say looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologizes.

"Baby you have to learn how to control your emotions. You cant get upset. You know it drains the little energy you have. I want you strong. Get well so we can go home and live the lives we're meant to live." I say as I continue to touch her face.

"I'm sorry Finn. When I saw that you weren't in the room with me….I got scared." She says. I see tears forming in her eyes and start to fall.

"Rach, I will never leave you." I say as I whip her tears away with my thumb. "I went to call my mom and then I ended up having lunch with Blain, Puck and Kurt."

"How is Carole?" She asks.

"She wants you to get well." I smile at her.

"That nice of her." She smiles with a weak look on her face.

"She loves you." I say kissing her.

"Oh that's so sweet of her. I love her too. What were you just up to?" She asks.

"Just my homework." I say to her. "I only have one credit to complete."

"I'm so proud of you Finn." She smiles in a weak tone.

"Thank you baby. Did I tell you that I can graduate in January." I say happily to her.

"Really babe? I couldn't be happier for you." She says happily.

"I couldn't have done it without you." I say as I kiss her.

"I'm glad I could be of help." She smiles at me as she runs her hands through my hair. I take her hand and kiss it softly.

"Your more than just help. You're my life. I cant imagine my life without you." I say softly.

"Neither could I." she leans in for a long kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day come by very quickly. It was the day of the benefit dinner where New Directions would be performing. The glee girls came over to the hospital to help Rachel get ready for the evening. Tonight was also the night that I would tell Rachel about what I've been up to since I got here in New. York.<p>

I know its harder for her because she wont be caught up in time to graduate by June along side the rest of the class. Her tutor is helping her the best she can, but she's so behind she might have to wait till September to graduate.

I look down at my clock 7:20pm. It time to head to the theater. I make my way over Rachel's room. I could hear laughing as I get close. I knock slightly on the door.

"Can I come in?" I ask through the closed curtain.

"Yes you may." I hear Tina laughing. I walk behind the curtain to see the girls surrounding Rachel. They slowly move away from her.

Rachel's wearing the new dress I had Clair buy her. Its light pink like she wanted, but its long, slightly puffy with crystals spread out all over the dress.

"You look beautiful." I say as I make my way over to her. I kiss her softly.

It takes me a second to realize she has a wig on. Its long, dark brown and has thick curls.

"Thank you Finn. You look quite dashing yourself." Rachel says with a smirk on her face. The girls are taking pictures left and right.

"They makes the cutes couple." Tina giggles.

"Well yeah, their Finchel." Britney agrees with a camera in her hand.

"You guys did a great job." I say to them. Britney comes over to me and hugs me from the side.

"I'm glad you like it." Britney smiles.

"I do in deed. Who got the wig by the way?" I asked as I touched Rachel's hair.

"That would be me." Santana replied pointing on with her hand in the air. "I figured Berry would want to look human for one night."

"Thank you San. I love it." Rachel says happily.

"You look beautiful either way." I say as I lean in for a kiss.

"Well I hate to break this up, but you guys better get going." Sara says as she walks in.

"We're on our way out." Mercedes says.

"You girls look lovely." Sara comments. "Rachel you look beautiful."

"Thank you Sara." Rachel smiles.

"Thank you." Quinn smiles.

"Yes, girls you in fact look nice." I say to them.

The girls are all wearing simple black and light blue gowns.

"We should get going." Tina says walking out of the room. The girls follow behind.

Britney wheel's Rachel out. I take her hand in mine and walk out with her, where we take a limo to Ritz Hotel.

Once inside the hotel everyone is escorted to the ball room. Rachel and I take our seats in front.

"The ball room looks great." Rachel says looking around.

"It really does." I agree. I take her hand in mine and kiss the top of it.

The lights on the room go dim. New Directions take the stage.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Will Schuster. I am the director The New Dictions. I want to thank you all for coming. It really means a lot to be here with all of you. To all you fighting a blood cancers, keep fighting because there's an entire world out there just waiting for you to discover it. So without further or do, this first song is by Coldplay." Mr. Schue announces to the mic. Puck takes the lead vocals to the song.

We never change.

_I want to live life and never be cruel. _

_And I want to live life and be good for you, _

_and I want to fly, and never come down _

_And lie my life and have friends around _

_We never do change do we? No, No _

_We never learn do we?_

_So I want to live in a wooden house. _

_I want to live life and never be cruel. _

_And I want to live life and be good for you, _

_and I want to fly, and never come down _

_And lie my life and have friends around _

_We never do change do we? No, No _

_We never learn do we?_

_So I want to live in a wooden house. _

_But making more friends would be easy. _

_Oh and I don't have a soul to save, _

_Yes and I sin every single day._

_We never change do we?_

_We never learn do we?_

_So I want to live in a wooden house, _

_Making more friends would be easy, _

_I want to live where the sun comes out. _

After the song Mercedes takes center stage.

"Hello everyone I'm Mercedes Jones. I want to thank all of for coming. I just want to take a moment to share something special with all of you. When I was seven years old, I met a girl with a British accent with the name of Rachel Berry. She was special and she still is. She's the reason why we're here. She's been fighting APL since she was ten years old. I have to say that if there's really anyone to look up to, it her. She has shown strength against all odds. I'm proud to call you my friend. Rachel I know your tired, but you gotta fight. Not just for yourself, but for those of us that love you. We cant imagine not having you around." She says with tears in her eyes. "This next song is for you Rachel."

I look over to Rachel who was fighting her tears.

_Hold on and wait just a little while_

_Hold on and wait just a little while_

_He'll bring a song of strength_

_Hold on and wait just a little while, little while_

_What do you do when the life you've planned is shattered?_

_What do you say when the one you love is gone?_

_How do you live seems like no hope for tomorrow_

_Pain doesn't care where you live or who you are_

_Lord You see my life is broken_

_And I don't know what to do while I'm in this change, _

_help me remain I can count on You, oh, oh_

_When I can't see, _

_I know You'll guide When I cry out,_

_I know You feel now I'm praying, _

_I know you hear praying for healing, _

_I know You will who do you call_

_When no one has the answer_

_Where do you go when the place you've know is no more_

_When will they stop _

_All the tears they just keep falling_

_Pain doesn't care where you live or who you are_

_We ask you to forgive and we will do the same_

_We receive Your love Lord_

_We'll take time to heal_

_Hold on and wait just a little while_

_He'll bring a song of strength in the midnight_

_Touch our lives with Your loving Hand_

_Hold on, we'll hold on_

_Hold on and wait just a little while._

When the song ends Rachel's gripping on to my hand tightly. Mercedes walks over to Rachel and gives her a hug.

"Thank you Mercedes." Rachel says in the embrace.

"We want you to fight this harder." She whispers to her.

"I'll do my best." Rachel says through her tears.

I smile at the girls. Everyone else on stage walk over to us, surrounds us with hugs and smiles.

"Thank you guys for that. It really means lot." I say to them.

"We love you guys." I hear Mike say.

"We love you too." I say to them.

Other members of New Directions are asked to take their place on stage. The others take their seats near us.

When the number ends I take Rachel's hand and lean in for a kiss. "Lets take a walk."

"Is everything okay?" She asks confused.

"You'll see." I say. I stand up and lead her outside.

"So why are we out here?" She asks.

"Because I want to show you this." I say as I pull out my letter and hand it to her. Rachel reads the letter with an intense look on her face.

"You got accepted into Berkeley?" She states rather than a question.

"Yeah I did. I wanted to tell you for the longest time, but you've been sick and I didn't want you to be mad."

"Baby why would I be mad?" She asks looking confused.

"Because I get to graduate in January and you don't." I say. I wheel her over to a fountain.

"Babe you deserve this. I'm so proud of you." Rachel says softly touching my face.

"Really?" I question her.

"Baby you went from failing all your classes to getting into an Ivy League school. I couldn't be more proud of you. Sure I wish I could graduate in January with you, or even June with the rest of our class. But this." She says holding the letter in her hand "This is a future. One that I hope to live long enough so I can watch you fulfill it."

"You will live to see it. All of this is for you and our future. I want to build a life where love is unconditional, a life where we talk about things instead of yelling, a life where we try to work things out instead of walking out angry. A life where I have you at my side until we grow old together and watch our grandchildren grow up." I say as I kiss her deeply. Rachel is smiling at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Finn." She cries.

"I love you too Rachel. I always will." I take her hands in mine. I help her out of the wheelchair, and pull her close to me. "Someday you Rachel Berry are going to be legend on Broadway and I'm going to be here every step of the way to watch it happen."

"And you Finn are going change lives all over the world." She replies sweetly.

I pick her up carefully and twirl her around slowly. This was the moment I knew my life was more than complete. Maybe Rachel might live after all. Maybe I might get my fairytale ending after all for once.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your amazing support. New chapters coming very soon. :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. <strong>

Three years later March 2014

_Dear mom, _

_Can you believe its been three years since I moved to New. York? Time certainly flew by._

_Rachel finally went into remission a month ago. Finally! A part of me can finally breath knowing she's out of the woods for now. I mean three years of nothing but chemo, radiation, sleepless nights, nights of not knowing weather Rachel would make it or not. Its been one hell of a ride, but we made it. _

_Two weeks after the benefit concert, Rachel was released from the hospital as an outpatient. I still take her to the hospital three times a week for treatment, until she stays in remission. I'm just happy she doest have to spend so much time at the hospital. Practically living at the hospital wasn't what I wanted when I moved here, but as long as Rachel's alive that's all that mattered to me. Her hair started growing back in. Its so cute, her hair looks fuzzy. It kinda reminds me of a baby chicken. Its so soft to the touch. _

_I feel like I have my Rachel back mom. No more tantrums when I leave her alone. She's happy, she has a positive outlook on everything. More than anything she's singing again. Noting makes me happier than to hear her sing. We often just lay in bed, while she sings to me. Nothing helps me fall asleep faster than the sound of her voice._

_I cant wait to see you in two weeks. You and Burt can stay in our spear bedroom. The apartment does have five rooms. Kurt will be picking you and Burt up from the airport and you'll go back to his place for the day. He wanted to spend time with you guys. Look forward to having you here. _

_Love you mom, _

_Finn. _

I hit the send on the email, and close my laptop. Three years…I've been in New. York three years.

I mean who would have ever on earth that would only take me three years to graduate from Berkeley with honors. I was even asked to give the valedictorian speech. Then again Rachel insisted I attended classes, so I took a full load so to see where it lead me. Now I know that it leads to this.

Rachel too worked really hard so she could graduate high school in June 2012. I'm so proud at how hard she worked so get her diploma. She wanted to attended Julliard, but she's still to weak to really do anything.

I cant believe Rachel and I have been together five years. Five years. Time really does fly by when your in love and tonight everything will change for the better.

"Rachel I'm home." I yell as I walk through the door. Its 5pm.

I just got home from school. I wanted to come home hours ago, but Rach insisted I stayed out because she wanted to have something special planned for us. I cant help wonder what she has planned. Vegan dinner maybe?

"I'm in our room." Rachel yells. I make my way up stairs. When I walk into the bedroom there are candles everywhere.

"Baby what is all this?" I ask out loud. She's nowhere in sight. I look around for her. The bathroom door opens and she steps out in a short lace dress hiding nothing. This the first time I've really seen Rachel. I've seen her in her underwear, but that's it. I mean I put my underwear on after I shower, but I've never seen Rachel like this.

"Hay there hot stuff." Rachel says in a very seductive tone. She walks towards me slowly.

"Baby you look beautiful." I say as I close the gap between us.

"Happy five year anniversary baby." She says as she pulls me down for a kiss.

"Happy anniversary baby." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist. The kiss begins to intensify. I feel like my body is on fire. I quickly pull out of the kiss.

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel asks softly. Her hands are on my shirt.

"I don't want to break you." I say. I look down at her beautiful body. A part of me is breaking because I cant love her the way I know she deserves.

"Both Calvin and Sara said I could. I'm cleared baby. You don't have to be scared of losing me. I'm not going anywhere." She says as she kisses me.

I feel her hand at the hem of my shirt. I move her over to our bed. Her hands remove my pants and boxers. I carefully remove her lace dress. I see her IV scars as I remove the dress. I places soft kisses on each one of her scars. I slowly kiss her neck and under her ear, causing her to moan. I enter her slowly. This was the moment that Rachel and were no longer just us. We became one. She became my partner, my soul mate, the half that competes my heart. This is what the word making love means. Show someone you love them by becoming one with them.

An hour later.

"How do you feel?" I ask her as I touch her bare breast softly.

"A little sore, but it was worth it." Rachel says smiling up me.

"I love you Rach, and thank you for not giving up." I whisper as I make circle on the sides of her breast.

"No Finn thank you for coming after me and not letting me go down without a fight." She says looking up at me.

"When you love someone you do everything you can for them." I say as I kiss her.

She smiles and gets on top of me. She runs her fingers through the sides of my hair. "You are the most amazing person on this planet."

"Why thank you." She smiles.

"So I was chosen valedictorian." I say to her. She sits up quickly.

"What?" She shouts as she sits up on the bed.

"My professor said I'm at the top of the class. So he asked me to give the graduation speech." I say to her. I sit up to met her at eye level.

"Honey I'm so proud of you." She says as she puts her arms around me.

"I couldn't have done without you." I say as I kiss her. The kiss intensifies.

Almost an hour later Rachel and I are sweating and panting.

"If I could have babies, we would have made one already." Rachel giggles uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry baby." I say to her.

"Why would you be sorry baby?" She questions.

"Because you haven't had the chance to live your dreams. I mean Rach, you should have been on Broadway by now, graduating from Julliard, having a baby with me." I say to her sadly. "I feel so selfish."

"Hay don't ever say that. You are what got me through these past five years. I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you." She says looking at me in the eyes. "In two weeks time when you graduate from Berkeley I will be there in the front row to cheer you on as loudly as I can."

I cant help but beam at her. I love this woman so much. I get up from the bed and head to my dresser.

"Get dressed baby. I'm taking you somewhere." I say as I pull out a dress shirt and pants. Rachel gets out of bed and walks to her walk-in closet. "Dress nice." I yell.

A few minutes later Rachel comes out of her closet wearing a simple blue strapless dress, and wearing a wig.

"Babe why do you wear that when your going out?" I ask at the door of our bedroom.

"I don't want people staring at me." She says innocently. I smile at her, and offer my hand to her.

"You should never have to hide yourself. Someday these scars will be a memory of where you've been." I say to her. I lift her dress and pull it over her head and lay it down on the bed. Her skin is covered in scars. I lean down and kiss each scar.

"Your amazing you know that." She says as she runs her hands through my hair. I get up and lean in for a kiss.

I smile at her. "I know that."

"Someday you're going to tell people your story and inspire thousands of girls out there. Your going to change lives out there." I say to her softly.

"I am, but only because I had an amazing guy that showed me the way." Rachel smiles. I take the dress from the bed and put it back over her head.

I hale us a cab that takes us into Time Square. We walk a few feet.

"Here we are." I say as I take the key to unlock the door.

"Why are we here?" She questions. I open to the door for her. She walks in slowly, looking around. The stage lights turn on. I take her by the hand and lead her to the stage.

"All this." I say looking around. "All this is for you Rachel."

"What are you talking about?" She questions. She continues to look around.

"When I first came to New. York all I wanted was to see you. I wanted you perform for thousands of people. I'm opening up a training company for new performers."

"What?" She yells in shock.

"I'm going to school because I want to start a Performing arts company. Singers, Dancers, actors and artist to come right here to improve their skills and then show the world what they have. You my lady are going to be my star performer." I explain to her. She turns around looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"All this is for me?" Rachel asks.

"Everything and more. Welcome to Berry Productions." I say with my arms wide open in the air. Rachel runs over to me, throwing her arms around me. There are tears in her eyes.

"Baby don't cry. You should be happy." I say to her.

"I am happy Finn. I just cant wrap my head around it that all." Rachel replies whipping the tears away from her eyes.

"Wrap your head around it because you my love are going to start singing here. You have your first performance is in two week. Tickets are already sold out." I say to her.

"What?" She shouts.

"I've been putting videos on Youtube of you singing since I met you. I wanted people then to see what real talent is. Thanks to that, you build up quite the fan base. When I posted your latest videos and said there would be a show. I received hundreds of emails asking for tickets." I say to her.

"I'm speechless" Rachel says looking around.

"I thought you would be. You should start rehearsing. If you get tired let me know." I say as I lean in for a kiss.

"What? now?" She questions.

"Yes now." I say laugh.

"What should I sing?" She asks.

"Sing with your heart." I say as I walk off stage.

_**Rachel's POV**_

"_For all those time you stood by me." _I heard myself sing softly to Finn "_For all the truth that you made me see._

When my dad died I thought everything was lost. Finn saw something in me worth saving. He showed me light.

_For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made right. _

I hide myself in a dark place for months after the shooting. He gave me a reason to smile again.

_For every dream you made come true. _

I wanted to quit singing and hide in this darkness until death finally decided to take me. He showed me somehow to live again. To showed me to breath again without feeling guilty.

_For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful baby. You're the one who held me up. Never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through, through it all. _

When I was sick and in a coma Finn spoke for me. He stood up when the doctors wanted to let me go. He looked out for me when I couldn't see.

_You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. _

_You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith cause you believed I'm everything I am. Because you loved me. You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand I could touch the sky. I lost my faith you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach. _

I'll never understand what Finn saw in me worth saving. Yet somehow he saw something. He helped me reach for life again when I had lost all hope.

_You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't that much, but I know this much is true._

My world became a better place because he just loved me unconditionally. He brought so much light back into this darkness that I thought would never end.

_I was blessed because I was loved by you. You were my strength when I was weak. You wert my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith cause you believed I'm everything I am. Because you loved me. You were always there for me. the tender wind that carried me. The light in the dark shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth. My word is a better place because you loved me. _

Finn saved me from myself. I'll never be able to thank him enough.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mom where are you going?" I asked softly to my mom. She was packing her things quickly. I stood by her door. _

"_I have a show in New. York sweetie." My mom replied not looking back at me. She continued to put her things in her suitcase quickly. _

"_When can I come see you?" I asked cheerfully._

"_I don't think it's a good idea if you come see me." She shouted. _

"_Why not? The doctor says if I respond well to my treatments, they said I could go to New. York. I could come see you." I say happily. _

"_No Rachel you cant come to New. York. The air is dirty there and it'll make you even sicker than you already are." Mom yelled. I looked up at her in shock. She had never yelled at me before. Not like that at least._

"_Then when am I going to see you mom? When the show is over or are you going to come to visit me?" I asked as I walked over to the bed and sat on top. _

_Mom touched my hair that was falling out. A large clump of hair fell in her hand. Mom moved her hand away from me and held her mouth to keep her from crying even louder. _

"_Please don't cry. Everyone around me is crying all the time. Its just cancer. Its goes away just like the flu or a cold." I say to my mom sadly. _

"_Rachel you don't have a common cold. You have an illness that can kill you. You could die." Mom yelled once again. _

"_Then don't go. Tell me everything is going to be okay. Tell me I'm going to live long enough to fall in love or turn 16 years old or my high school graduation, and if I get lucky I might live long enough to get married." I argued. _

"_I cant do that." Mom says as she puts her bags on her shoulders. _

"_Are you ever coming back?" I question as tears fill my eyes._

_My mom looks at me for a moment and walks out of her room. I stay behind for a moment. _

"_How dare you walk out on her when she needs you the most." I hear daddy Leroy yelling. _

"_I cant sit here and watch her die Leroy. She's just ten years old." Mom shouts back with tears in her voice. I walk out the room and get closer to where my parents are. _

"_Hiram and I offered you an out. Yet YOU chose to stay and help us raise her. Now stay and be there for your very sick daughter that needs you." Daddy yells aggressively. _

"_I cant Leroy. I wont watch her die, I wont." My mom yells back. I heard the door slam loudly and the car start. I ran down stairs and outside. _

"_Mom!" I yelled. She looked at me as she turned out of the large drive way. She ignored me, and began to drive out the gates. I ran behind her as fast as my weak legs could allow me. I wasn't far behind the car. "Mom!" I yelled once again. "Mommy please don't leave me." I screamed through my tears. _

"_Rachel get back here!" I heard daddy yelling behind me. I could hear him run behind me. _

_I continued to run after the car. "Mommy please come back!" I yelled. "MOM!" my mom drove faster. My foot hit a crack in the ground, causing me to fall forward and scrape my knees and elbows. I lay there as I watched my moms car disappear. Tears were falling from my face. _

"_Rachel, Honey are you okay?" Daddy asked as he helped me up. He picked me and carried me in his arms. _

"_She's not coming back daddy. She said she's never coming back." I sobbed. _

"_I'm so sorry baby." Daddy said softly to me. I fell into his chest and cried. I don't know long I cried I just cried until darkness filled me. I woke up who knows how long after mom left. I was in my room with a blanket on me. From downstairs I could hear my dads talking. I got out of bed and walked near their voices. _

"_So she just left Leroy?" I could hear dad asking. _

"_She packed her things without warning and left." Daddy replied softly, yet sadly. _

"_And Rachel?" He asked. _

"_She cried herself to sleep. She chased after Shelby's car halfway down the road. Her knees and elbows are pretty scrapped. It took me hours to get to stop crying." Daddy said sadly. _

"_My poor baby. Sick and now motherless. I hope we can pull her through this." Dad said sadly. _

"_So do I Hiram." Daddy said. I felt myself crying again. _

"_I know I should have forced her to sign that damn contract when she was pregnant with Rachel. It would have been easier if Rachel had never known Shelby. We could have avoided this mess." Dad shouted. _

"_Are you sure about that Hiram? Do you think Rachel not knowing her mother would have been easier than this?" Daddy questioned softly. "She would have questions eventually. She's smart." _

"_I just wanted to avoid this heartache she has to endure for the rest of her life. That's if she gets the chance to live it." Dad said as his voice began to break. _

"_Hay don't talk like that. Rachel will make it. She'll live through this illness and heartache." Daddy said softly. _

"_I hope so. I cant bare the thought of losing her emotionally or forever. She's my baby." Dad said as he began to cry. _

"_She's our baby. Just ours." Daddy said as he too began to cry. _

"_We should go check on her." dad said. I could hear him standing up from the chair. I ran back to my room and hoped in my bed. _

_Minutes later I could feel my dads hovering over me. I felt my dad put his hand on my forehead. _

"_Dad?" I questioned. I pretended to stir from my sleep. _

"_I'm right here baby girl." He cried. He sat on the side of my bed. _

"_Mom left." I say to knowing that he already knows that. _

"_I know baby. Your daddy told me. I'm sorry honey." dad said as he touched me face softly. _

"_You both promise never to leave me." I say to them. _

"_We promise." Daddy said as he scooped me up in his arms. _

-End Of flashback.-

I hit my final note to my song. Finn was in front of me with tears in his eyes.

"Rachel?" He ask as he jumps on stage. He takes my hands in his. I look up at him as tears start to fall from my eyes.

"She just packed one day and left me. She didn't even look back at me." I sobbed. "She said she didn't want to watch me die. My mom just walked out on me while I watched."

"Its was her lose for not sticking around and watching you become this beautiful woman I love." He said as he takes my face in his hands.

**Finn's POV **

Rachel's ended her song with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel?" I asked as I jumped on stage. I took her in my arms. She started to sob heavily.

"She packed one day and left me. She didn't even look back at me." Rachel said through her cries. "She said she didn't want to watch me die. My mom just walked out on me while I watched."

This was the first she's ever spoken of Shelby. Now I truly understand why she was so hurt when her mom left her. She watched as she left.

"Its was her lose for not sticking around and watch you become this beautiful woman I love." I say as I take her face in my hands. I kiss her forehead softly. "Come on baby. There's somewhere else I want to take you." I take my thumb and wipe her tears away softly.

I put my arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the theater.

"Is it a crime for people to be this in love?" She asks know cheerily.

"I think it should be a crime for not being in love." I reply back happily.

"If I never knew you I would never have this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. There's no moment I regret. " She said quoting that Disney song from that Indian movie of the name I cant remember.

I looked at her as she said those lyrics. There was no one else on this earth that can make me feel the way she makes me feel. Like I have a purpose beyond Berry Productions. More to life that just air, but a meaning I have yet to understand.

I turned to her and cupped her face in my hands. I brushed her cheeks with my thumb very lightly. I looked into those beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that had seen evil and pain. Yet somehow she has light in them. A light that I'm proud to have lit. I knew at that moment she would be all I need for the rest of my life.

"Rachel I love you with all of my soul." I say softly. She looks at me and smiles sweetly. She's smiling my favorite smile. That smile she gives me when she's telling me with just her eyes that she loves me. That smile that I know is only for me.

"I love you too baby. I always will." She replies as she touches my hands that are still on her face.

"Will you do me the honor of marring me?" I ask her. She looks at me shocked. I step back, and get down on one knee. I pull out the ring my mom gave three years ago before I left Lima. I showed it to her.

"Finn?" She says in a shocked voice.

"I love you Rachel. I've known I love you from the day you caught my eyes during the campaigning sophomore year. You and I have been through hell and back and survived. These last three years have been nothing but test our relationship. Somehow we're both still standing here together. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" I say. I don't know what she's thinking right now, but I hope its good.

"Yes Finn. Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife." Rachel says with tears in her eyes. I put the ring on her left hand. I stand up and take her in my arms and twirl her around. Her face in buried in my shoulder. I could hear her crying.

"Baby why are you crying?" I ask her.

"Because I honestly never thought I would live long enough to fall in love. Let alone get married. When I first got sick I thought I would never find someone that was willing to stick by my side through this." Rachel cried.

"Well you were very wrong. You made it. We made it." I say as I lean in for a long kiss. My own happy tears were mixing with hers.

"We made it." Rachel cries happily. "Oh and while were celebrating. I got into Julliard."

"What? How and when?" I asked her.

"While you were at school. I went ahead and auditioned. I got the call this morning. I start classes this summer."

"I'm so proud of you Rach. I really am. We need to call our family and friends to tell them the news about all of this." I say as swing her in my arms.

"All our friends and family are flying in for your graduation. We'll tell them during the celebration." She says happily.

"Perfect." I say as I kiss her once more.

Everything in my life couldn't be more perfect than this moment. My life was finally complete.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for sticking with me through all this Fincha drama. Thank you for your kind words. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Graduation day.

I have never been so nervous in my life. I wasn't even this nervous when I asked Rachel to marry me.

Think: My rob is hanging in Rachel's closet because she says I wrinkle things easily. She has a point. Somehow even though I put my clothes neatly in the closet, for some strange reason they always come out worse than when I put them in.

As I look in the mirror I cant help but think back to the past three years and everything that's happened. Its amazing how one person can change your entire path in life.

I never thought I would be the one to get out of Lima; yet I did. Sure it was because I followed Rachel here. At least I can say I got out of Ohio

"Honey are you almost ready?' I yell at Rachel. I know she's getting ready in her walk in closet/vanity station.

"Almost." She yells back.

I stand at our bedroom mirror trying to tie my annoying ass tie. I hate this damn things.

"Fuck I give up." I say in frustration.

I make my way over to her closet. Rachel's gluing on fake eye lashes. I cross my arms as I lean in the entrance of the doorway.

"What?" She asks innocently. She turns to look at me with glue in her hand.

"You are beautiful with or without fake hair, lashes or eye brows. Why are you trying to hide that?" I ask in in silent laughter.

"I feel pretty when I wear it. That all." Rachel replies turning back to the large mirror. I walk in to the closet, and wrap my arms around her neck. I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"Your beautiful to me no matter what you look like." I say to her.

"Your not so bad yourself." Rachel says looking up at me. I kiss her softly.

"There's a reason why I came over here. Can you help me with my tie?" I ask holding up my gray tie with strips on it. She laughs at me, and stands up. She quickly does my tie.

"Thanks baby."

"Anytime baby." Rachel smiles as she stretches up to kiss me.

"We should get going. Our friends and family are meeting us after I walk." I say to her. Rachel sits back down and continues to get ready.

"Remind me why we're not meeting with them before you graduate?" Rachel questions as she turns her attention back to the mirror.

"Because I want to have this big epic reunion, that's why. Besides mom, and Burt will be staying in the guest room. We'll see them plenty." I say proudly to her.

"Such a drama king." Rachel teases.

"Am not!" I pout.

"Yes you are baby. I thought that was my job?"

"Its still is your job, but you cant get stressed. So leave the drama to me." I say as I kiss her neck.

"True." She smirks. I continue to kiss her neck. "We're going to be late if you continue to do that Mr. Hudson. You know I cant resist you."

"I know you cant resist me. That's why I do it." I say in a husky voice.

"We can do this later tonight. For now you have to go graduate from college. So go finish getting ready." Rachel says as she slaps me in the ass.

"Fine, but tonight your all mine." I say as I slap her ass softly.

"I'm always yours." Rachel replies very seductively.

god I love this woman.

An hour later I'm sitting at Berkeley in a large puffy black graduation rob. I have three different colors sashes on the rob.

"Now I'd like to introduce this years Valedictorian Finn Hudson. This young man is truly inspiring. He's the first to graduate from this school in barley three and a half years. Major in Fine Arts, minor in business and number one in his class. He's an example of what it means to overcome every obstacles that have been thrown towards his way." He says cheerily. I take a deep breath and step onto the stage. People are cheering loudly.

Shit how does my speech start? What am I suppose to say again? Fuck this isn't good. I cant remember my fucken speech.

I look out to the crowd to see my family, and friends in the audience. I take a deep breath. I look over at Rachel.

"Breath." She mouths to me. I take a deep breath slowly.

"As children we're asked what we want to be when we grow up. We often say things like a doctor, policeman, or firefighter or even ballerina. As we grow up we discover that one thing or item that changes those answers. For example a ballet dancer might hold those point shoes for the first time at only five years old and discover that dancing in those shoes is all she would need the rest of her life. Or maybe a little boy might be throwing a football across the yard thinking this is his future, but by accident he discovers chemicals and equations fascinating; leading him to become a great surgeon. My point being is that life doesn't have to stick to the statues quo just because that's what others expect of you. That went for me too. I was the quarterback in high school. I thought all I had in life was being popular and after high school I would just be another failing jock. I was falling all my classes. My poor grades lead me to be part of the schools glee club where I discovered music. A simple note to my ear changed my mode. I discovered the endless possibilities that this world has to offer. When I moved here I had no idea what to expect. I've spent the last three years helping the love of my life fight for her life. I never thought I would be standing here before you graduating for an Ivy League school. Let alone in three years. My entire life changed by discovering music and a girl. I'm don't think a lot of people can say that. I can I can proudly say that I'm standing here because a single girl with a song inspired to be here. You might be sitting there thinking you're not good enough to go to a good school or good enough to succeed in life. Truth is, you are. Life is so much more than what your eyes can see. It could lead you to change life's around. I don't know what my future holds, but I do know life is much greener. So friends and family this is the time and the place. The time to start a new begging. Thank you."

The crowd stands up and cheers loudly. The head of the school hands me my diploma and shakes my hand. I look out to see my mom and Rachel crying happily.

I make my way over to my family after the rest of my class receives their diplomas. I kiss Rachel as soon as I join everyone.

"I am so proud of you." My mom says as she hugs me tightly.

"Thanks mom. I've missed you." I say. I had my arms around her shoulder. Its so good to see my family.

"How does it feel to be a college graduate?" Burt asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I never thought I would be here honestly." I laugh.

"I always knew you could do it." Mom smiles. Mr. Schue walks up to me, shaking my hand.

"Thanks mom. It means a lot." I say to her. I look over at Rachel talking to Tina. I really hope she's not telling her the big surprise.

"Finn I'm so proud of you." Mr. Schue says with a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks Mr. Schue that means a lot coming from you." I say to him.

"So what's next Finn." Kurt ask.

"I'll figure it out." I lied.

I suddenly feel a light tug on my pants. I look down to see my goddaughter trying to get my attention. I lift her in my arms with ease.

"Hia Beth. How are you?" I ask the small girl. She barley turned two years old.

"Hi Unky Finn." She flashes a smile at me. I kiss her small cheek. She looks so much like Quinn.

"Congratulations man." Puck says fist bumping me.

"Thanks man." I say as I balance Beth in my arms.

"Who would ever think that our boy Finn would be graduating from an Ivy League school?" Puck says in a tease. "And in three years I might add."

"Rachel wanted me to take on full time." I say as I look at my goddaughter. Her blue eyes are piercing my heart. I looked over to Rachel whom was hugging Blain happily.

"Hay we should get back to our apartment for a celebration." Rachel announced.

"I second that." Kurt says enthusiastically. I hand Beth to Puck before we head back home.

We head back to our apartment with the rest of our visitors. When I walk into the apartment I can see that it's been transformed. There are decorations everywhere.

"Wow nice place." Puck says as he walks through the elevator with Beth. He's looking around very slowly. "You've been here three years and not once have I seen the place."

"Now you have." Rachel laughs behind me. I turn around to face my girl. She gets close to me. Instinctively I put my arm around her waist.

"Damn Berry. It must be nice to have a rich daddy." Puck says walking around the house.

"Being rich isn't all its cracked out to be. Trust me." Rachel huffs. Rolling her eyes.

"That maybe so, but to a less fortunate person this all seems kick ass." Puck argues.

"He has a point baby." I say to her.

"Okay if you want me to admit it that I too find it cool that I'm privileged, than fine. I feel blessed that my dads gave me the type of life I have." Rachel said rolling her eyes. I looked at her surprised by her tone.

"Rachel!" I say with a stern tone in my voice. Its not like her to be rude like this.

"Excuse me." She said as she walked upstairs.

"Is she okay?" Puck asked, pointing his thumb back at her.

"I don't know. I'm gunna go talk to her." I say to him. I greet the rest of our friends quickly.

"Nice place Finnocence." Santana says as she looks around.

"Thanks San, Feel free to explore the place. Clair is around here with appetizers. There's food in the main dinning room." I say as I pat her back softly.

"Thanks." She smiles at me. I smile back at her.

"Anytime. Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah sure. Where are you headed?" She asks.

"Rachel's upset about something. I should go talk to her." I reply quickly. My hand is on the handle of the staircase.

"You know what let me talk to her. She needs some girl talk." Santana offers sweetly.

"Be my guest, but I'm eavesdropping." I warn her. I pointed both hands to the door.

"Fine." Santana rolls her eyes sarcastically. I lead her upstairs to mine and Rachel's room. Santana knocks on the door lightly.

"I need a moment alone." Rachel snaps through the closed door.

Santana grabs the handle of the door carefully and walks in quietly.

"Rachel its me Santana. Can I come in?" Santana says sweetly. Her eyes are kind.

What the fuck happened to the old Santana? Who is this nice person and what did she do to the bithcy girl.

"Come in." Rachel replies sadly.

"Hay what's going on?" Santana asks tenderly. I peak through the door to see her making her way over to the bed.

"All Puck see's is a rich girl. He doesn't get that we're not all high and mighty. That we're just normal people that have money. I would be okay with living in a smaller apartment on the lower east side of New. York or even on the West Side." Rachel says sadly.

"That's no reason to get upset Rachel." Santana argues as she rubs Rachel's back softly.

"That's not why I'm upset. I didn't want to say anything to Finn, but today marks the day the my mom left. Its hard to be around people celebrating when all I can think about is the day my mom walked away." Rachel says though her tears. "I watched her drive away. I've been trying to come in terms with it for the past 10 years. And I know I should be out there showing Finn support. I'm proud of him. I really am, it just…"

"You still feel that pain every year around this day. I get it." Santana sympathizes. "I'm sure Finn told you this, but its her loss from walking away from such a cool person."

"Thanks San, I'm really glad you and I are friends." Rachel says happily. I saw them hugging.

"Me too Berry." Santana laughed happily.

"Okay Finn, you can come in now." Rachel yelled towards the door. I walked into the room slowly.

"How did you know I was at the door?" I asked her.

"Okay it looks like my work is done here. I'll let you two have fun." Santana says patting Rachel on her knee as she stands up and walks out of the room.

"I know you well enough to know you would be near by." Rachel replied lifting her eye brow. I made my way over to the bed. I sit behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She sinks into my arms.

"I had no idea." I whispered. A shot of guilt shot through my body.

"I didn't want to ruin your special day." She apologized sadly.

"Its okay. I'm not upset, I just don't like when you don't tell me these things." I say as I rub her arm softly.

"Noted. I from here on our promise to tell you everything that comes to mind. No matter what it is." Rachel agrees happily. I lean down and kiss her shoulder. I take her by her shoulders and turned her body so she was facing.

"Listen to me Rachel, nothing will ever make me love you less. I promise you. What ever more secrets you have hidden in the past its okay to tell me. I wont judge you or scold you." I assured her.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel said as she leaned in for a kiss. "We should go tell everyone our news."

"Yeah. Its time." I looked into her eyes for a moment. I pulled a few stay hairs behind her ear. "I still cant believe you chose me."

"No Finn your wrong. Its was you who chose me." Rachel says as she strokes my cheek. I stand up from the bed, and take her by the hand. We walk into main living room where all our loved ones are.

"Everyone Rachel and I have an announcement to make." I say in a loud voice. Everyone stops talking and look up at us from the stairs.

"Finn and I are engaged." Rachel announces as she holds her left hand up, showing everyone her engagement ring.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then started cheering and clapping loudly. Everyone one by one made their way towards to give their congratulations.

"Wow who ever thought our Finny would be the first of all of us to get married?" Puck teased as he patted my shoulders.

"Oh please, I saw it coming from the second Finn left Ohio." Santana spits out while rolling her eyes.

"She has a point. Finchel is unbreakable." Tina agrees.

From the corner of my eye I see my mom with a sad look on her face.

"Finn I don't know what to say." My mom says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Congratulations is a starter." I say trying to light up the mode.

"I happy for you son. I truly am, but Finn your so young." Mom argues. Her face looks worried.

"I know that mom, but I love her. I've been waking up to Rachel beside me for the last three years and honestly she's all I could ever need in life." I say softly. I look into her eyes.

"I'm so happy that your so happy with her. I'm so proud of all that you've become. I guess I don't want to lose my little boy." Mom says trying to hold back her tears.

"I'll always be your little boy mom. I'm just gunna have a family of my own now." I say softly. I pull my mom away from the crowd. "She's everything I could ask for and I don't know how long she'll stay in remission or how if all this happiness is timed, but if I am running out of time with her, I want to offer everything life has to offer. I want my time with her to be special."

"You doing this because you don't want it to be to late?" Mom states rather than questions.

"People die everyday, and those they left behind never get the chance to say what they really wanted say or live it out. I'm not going to be those people that sits on the couch thinking what if for the rest of my life. I'm doing the 'I'm glad I did it.' I say to my mom. "I will never regret this. Never."

"I cant argue that case." Mom smiles softly. I looked over to Rachel talking happily with her dad. I lead my mom to join our friends. I see Hiram walking towards me.

"Its good to see you Hiram." I say holding out my hand to him. He looks down at my hands, but pulls me into a hug instead.

"Welcome to the family." He says. "I always knew this day would come from the first day I met you."

"Thank you Hiram. I'm very honored to be part of your family." I say feeling like I had won a massive prize.

"Leroy would have liked you. He would be the one to give you speeches on treating her right and to tell you if you hurt her I'll break you. He not here for that, so I'll be the one to say it. If you hurt her I'll hurt you. She's yours now. I'm taking her life and putting it in your hands." Hiram says looking like he's going to lose it at any moment.

"I promise to do the best I can. I know there will be fights, but one thing Rachel and I do well is that we talk to each other."

Hiram suddenly breaks down crying. "I honestly never thought she would live to see this day. She's has been through so much and to see her engaged, happy, and in love. It's the best feeling a parent could ever have. I don't know how to thank you enough." Hiram continues to sob. I pat his back.

"You can thank me by giving us your blessing." I say nervously.

"Are you kidding me? Your seriously asking me to give you my blessing?" Hiram suddenly shouts. He hands on his hips.

The entire room gets quiet and stare at us.

"Okay maybe not." I whisper with my head down.

"Rachel come here honey." Hiram calls to Rachel. She slowly makes her way over to us.

"Yeah daddy?" She asks softly.

"Finn asked me to give you my blessing." He says as he takes both our hands and puts them together. "I give you both my blessing. You both look out for each other from now on."

"We promise we will always have each other." Rachel says happily.

"Well then. I'm moving my things out. You two can have the apartment all to yourselves."

"But why daddy?" Rachel asks.

"I'm moving permanently to California and you two will be starting a family of your own." Hiram says sadly. He holds Rachel's head with his hands. He looks into her eyes with tears in his eyes, and then kisses her forehead very gently. "I love you baby girl, and thank you for not leaving me."

Rachel breaks from her fathers grip and leans in for a tight hug.

"I love you daddy, and thank you for everything you have done for me. For us." Rachel says sobbing. I looks around to see all our friends and family crying too.

"You're my baby. I'd do anything for you." Hiram coos to her. I suddenly realize that I too am crying.

"Can we stop with all this crying and get back to the party?" Puck shouts. I look over at him to see that his eyes are red.

"Lets get our party on." Hiram agrees. The music starts playing.

"Your telling everyone to stop crying and yet you're the one crying like a little girl." I tease Puck.

"Yeah well Berry's emotion rubs off on a person." Puck says in defense.

"Right. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a dad?" I question him. I observe body motions.

"Fine I cave. I would hate to be in Hiram's place. Too much drama"

"Yeah I know, but it's all worth it." I smile. "Come one lets get our party on." I drag Puck to the dance floor. Rachel is dancing with Britney. They're laughing and giggling like normal girls.

"May I have this dance?" I ask Rachel holding my hand out to her. She smiles brightly at before taking my hand and starts dancing.

We dance to at least three songs before the music finally slows down.

"I really am proud of you." Rachel says softly. Her arms are wrapped around my neck.

"Thank you baby." I say to her. I kiss her forehead. I allow my lips to linger on her skin for a few seconds. I finally break from the touch. "Rachel you know that I love you right?"

"Of course I know that. What type of question is that?" She looks at me confused.

"Rach, I really want you to follow your dreams. I'm just scared that if you start taking classes…" I start to say, but get caught off.

"Your scared that I'll relapse if I take on to much." Rachel says. I'm amazed how well she knows me.

"I know I'm being selfish." I look down at the floor out of guilt.

"No your being a good fiancé caring for the woman he's going to marry. I understand baby. Would you feel better if I take two classes per semester instead of the four like I would have liked?"

"Actually that would make me feel much better." I admit feeling very guilty.

"Okay then. Two classes it is then." She agrees.

"Look I know your not happy with me, but I really am doing this for you."

"I know you are baby. I'm happy I have you at my side." She says sadly.

"I'll tell you what. As soon as your new Dr says you no longer need chemo then I'll let you take on a full load."

"Really?" She asks cherry.

"Yes. I just want to make sure your out of the woods completely before you take on the stress of classes and homework."

"Thank you so much baby." Rachel says as she practically jumps on me with a hug.

"Your welcome." I say into her hair.

"Happily ever rocks." Rachel squeals happily.

"Yeah it does. Always and forever." I say as I hold Rachel close to me. The sound of her heart beating the most beautiful sound that could ever be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Chapter 20 will be a brand new chapter. I cant wait for you all to read the new things I have planned<strong>.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Welcome back everyone. I apologize that I didn't update last week like I has said. New job means longer hours and less free time, but I am thankful for this job.**

** Here is a brand new chapter.**

** Let me know what you think. Thanks for the support everyone :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. <strong>

A year later. June 2015

The day of the wedding.

Rachel's POV

I cant believe that I'm getting married in just a few short hours to Finn. I mean a year has gone by so quickly.

I'm off chemo- finally. I do have to visit my doctor once a month to make sure I'm in remission, but no more chemo. My hair is back. Its short, but its back.

Julliard is great. My doctor said I was strong enough to got to school full time, but Finn and I decided that taking three classes per semester would be best. At least until I hit my five year mark. Which I hope I do this time. I barley had made it to three years the first time around.

Berry productions is doing to well. Finn sold it to some big Broadway rep named Billy Hastings three months ago. He helped BP grow bigger than ever. Finn still has the final words on the performers and the new students and what shows are shown. I still get to sing before every show and I participate in the shows. The only difference is Berry Productions is now an official Broadway stage. I'm so proud at how much work Finn puts into the show. Most of our friends and involved. Kurt designs the costumes, Santana co-manages and she helps Finn chose the actors, Mike, Britney and Blaine are in charge of the dancers, but they do get to dance in the shows so it's a win, win situation. Tina and Mike also do scouting. They love going all over the country to find new talent. Puck and Quinn are the only ones not involved in BP. Their way to busy now that Beth is getting older.

I'm standing in front of long mirror admiring my white dress. My dress is strapless princes with crystals on the bust area, and has a small train. I cant help but smile as I touch my dress carefully. I turned to my left to see the sun shinning through the window. I walked closer to the where the sun was coming from. I smiled as I felt the warmth in my face. I know in my heart daddy is here with me at this very moment. I know he's there beside me smiling at me.

_-Flashback-_

"_Someday little girl you're going to be wearing a beautiful white dress getting married to the man of your dreams." My mom says as she adjust my dress. _

"_But boys have germs mommy." I reply upset. I cross my arms at my mom. _

"_That's because your only five. Don't worry baby one day boys wont have germs." My mom laughs._

"_When shall that be?" I ask looking at her. _

"_I give you about another nine years. You can date when you hit 14 years." Mom says as she makes a few stitches in the dress. "And when you get married to the perfect boy, I'll be sitting front row seat."_

"_I'll be looking for you." I giggle. "Can we go into London today?" _

"_After we finish fitting your dress." Mom assures me. I laugh happily. _

"_What is going on in here?" Daddy ask as he peaks through the door of my moms room. _

"_Daddy, mommy says someday I'm gunna get married to a perfect boy!" I yell cheerfully. My daddy walks in, and sits on moms bed. _

"_Oh did she now?" He questions in a kind tone. _

"_Yeah. Me, Rachel Barbra Corcoran Berry married to a boy that doesn't have germs." I says as I show off my new dress that mom made me. _

"_Shelby are you filling that girl with fantasies again?" Dad asks as he walks into the room. His tone is playful. _

"_Relax Hiram. I was only telling her that someday she's going to fall in love and get married." Mom says to dad. _

"_Lets not talk about that. Rachel is still only five years old." dad smiled as he sits on a chair near by. _

"_Are you and daddy gunna walk me down the aisle like in most American movies dad?" I asked innocently. _

_Dad walked over to me, kneeling in front of me. He took me by hands "First off you are America, and secondly yes baby girl. I'll be crying the hardest."_

"_Why would you cry?" I asked confused. _

"_Because when you get married it means you start a new life. You wont be our baby anymore." Daddy says. He's suddenly behind dad. His hands on my moms shoulder._

"_I'll always be you baby." I say proudly._

-End of Flashback-

I felt the rush of emotion hitting me. The life I once had was no longer there. Everything that I knew had changed the moment I got sick.

Some people say I got more out of everything I lost. Is losing two parents, friends, and leaving the home I once knew, in gain to fall in love? I wouldn't trade Finn for anything. I'm so thankful for him every second. I just cant help but wonder what my life would be like if I had never had APL.

I know that I still have dad, but I still feel like I lost him. He's distant emotionally. Its hard for me to sit with him and have a heart to heart like I did when I was young. I love Finn and I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank him enough for saving me.

"Rachel are you ready?" I hear my dads voice say at the door. I turned my attention to his voice.

"Yes I'm ready. Come in." I say. I try to whip my tears away.

"Wow Rachel you look beautiful." My dad says with a big grin on his face. He takes me by my hand and twirls me around slowly.

"Thank you daddy. You look quite dashing yourself." I say to him. He's looking at me with tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I never thought you would live to see this day. The doctors told me you wouldn't make it past 11 years old. Yet here you are 21 years old and getting married to some that loves you and accepts you just the way you are." My dads through his tears in his eyes. "Your daddy would be so proud."

I get closer to him and embrace him in my arms. "I know dad. He would be so proud."

"Okay enough with the tears. I believe you have a groom at the alter waiting for you."

"I have a groom waiting for me." I say. Its so unrealistic that Finn is out there waiting for me.

**Finn's POV**

Today is my weeding day. Holy shit! I'm getting married in an hour. A year went by way to quick.

Rachel is remission and only has to see her doctor once a month. Its so hard to believe.

Rachel and I decided we would be married at her temple in Lima. The reception would be held in our old high school.

Back to reality. I'm pacing here at the front of the temple. The invited guest start arriving.

"You ready man?" Puck asks me from behind me. He has his hand on my shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say nervously. I cant hold still.

"Good, I'll kick your ass if you get cold feet."

"I'm not gunna get cold feet. I'm cant believe I'm doing this." I say as I start pacing again.

"Relax man." Puck says punching me in the arm. I take a deep breath and walk over to the alter.

I laugh a little.

My head just wont think straight right now. I mean holy mother of fuck. Rachel and I are really getting married on a few minutes.

"Gentleman its time." Rabbi Greenburg says softly. I nod my head to him.

"Show time." Puck says before he walks to the back.

I see three year old Beth walking out in a light pink dress, throwing flowers around. She looks so darling. When she reaches the alter, she walks up to me and smiles.

"Don't choke Uncle Finn." She says with a smirk on her tiny face. I couldn't help but laugh. This little girl is more Puck than she is Quinn.

I bend down and at her level.

"I wont Beth. Where's my good luck kiss?" I ask her. She smiles and gets on her toes and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss her back.

Beth walks to her grandma happily. I stand up as and get back in my place. The music starts to play. Only its not the traditional weeding music, it's a song Rachel and had picked. She wanted a song that was dedicated to me.

_Don't know how it is you looked at me. _

_And saw the person that I could be. _

_Awakening my heart. _

_Breaking through the dark. _

_Suddenly your grace. _

The music hits me as I see Santana and Britney walking down the aisle together. The girls are in hot light pink dresses and with brown sashes_. _

_Like sunlight burning at the midnight_

_Making my life something so beautiful, beautiful _

_Mercy reaching to save me_

_All that I need, you are so _

_Beautiful, beautiful. _

Mercedes and Sam walk toward the aisle. Followed by Mike and Tina, Puck and Quinn, and Artie with a girl named Sugar_. _Blaine and Kurt were my best man.

_Now there's a joy inside I can't contain. _

_But even perfect days can end in rain _

_And though its poring down_

_I see you through the clouds _

_Shinning on my face. _

The double doors open and there SHE is. She has a bouquet in one hand and Hiram on the other. She looks like an angle to me. Again all odds she made it and no we're all here to spend the rest of our lives together.

_Like sunlight burning at the midnight_

_Making my life something so beautiful, beautiful. _

_Mercy reaching to save me._

_All that I need, you are so _

_Beautiful, beautiful._

As she makes her way towards me. I cant help but smile. I know in my heart that I could never love anyone the way I love her.

_I have come undone _

_But I have just begun _

_Changing your grace. _

_Like sunlight burning at the midnight_

_Making my life so beautiful, _

_Mercy reaching to save me_

_All that I need, you are so _

_Beautiful, beautiful._

When Rachel reaches the alter Hiram leans in and kisses her on the cheek. I see he whispers something to her. It causes her to get teary eyed.

Hiram turns to me and nods. I nod back at him as I offer Rachel my hand. She smiles at me with tears in her eyes as she takes my hand in hers. We both walk to the alter as the music fades.

The Rabbi smiles at us as he holds a book in his hand. As the ceremony begins his voice fades away. All I see is this beautiful woman that I get to grow old with. A woman I know that I will love the rest of my life. Against all odds Rachel and I were here in front of all our friends and family declaring our love for each other.

I don't really remember most of the ceremony, or even the part where I was baptized to be Jewish, nor did I remember the Jewish part of the ceremony. Only the few things that were spoken.

"I Rachel Berry take you Finn Hudson to be my husband. Until death do us part. With this ring I wed thee." Rachel barley said in a whisper as she put the gold band on my finger.

"I Finn Hudson take you Rachel Berry to be wife. Until death do us part. With this ring I thee wed" I say as I take Rachel's hand and put the ring on her finger.

After that Rabbi Greenburg said a few other things that I didn't listen to because I knew in just a few short seconds this union would be permanent.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Ohio now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Rabbi finally announced. I could hear cheers from the audience behind us.

I looked into Rachel's eyes and leaned in for a long kiss. Rachel was finally mine forever.

"We did it!" Rachel laughed. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes we did baby." I smiled along with her. I leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay you too. Save it for the honeymoon." Rabbi Greenburg whispers. I felt my face get red. I pulled away from Rachel right away.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed. The Rabbi smiled sweetly.

"Friends and family I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson." He says happily.

Everyone stands up and starts cheering and clapping. I could hear Puck whistle behind me.

I took Rachel by her hand and lead her out of the temple. Everyone threw rice and flowers as we made our way to the Limo that was waiting for us outside.

"Holy shit, we actually did it." I laugh as soon as Rachel and I are alone in the limo. She cuddles close to me.

"We did it. We're married." Rachel giggles. I takes Rachel's small body and pull her in closer to me. I look down at her. She looks like a star from where I'm sitting.

"Always and forever Mrs. Hudson." I say I kiss her softly. I will never get tired of calling her that.

"Forever Mr. Hudson." She agrees. I bring my lips to hers again.

"Okay Mr. And Mrs. Hudson we have arrived to the reception." The limo driver announces.

"Thank you." Rachel pouts. "Do we have to?"

"Rach, baby this our reception." I say to her.

"I know and I'm happy, but I just really wanna spend time with you." She whines.

"We will get to spend a lot of time together on our honeymoon. First we get to go get our party on." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Naked on the beach?" She asks lifting an eye brow.

"You better believe it." I say seductively.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get this reception over with." Rachel shouts. She struggles to get out of the limo, but her dress is making it a little hard for her to do so.

I cant help but laugh as she struggles. The train of the mermaid dress keeps getting caught with her shoes.

"Uh babe, little help." Rachel pleads in defeat. She has the majority of her dress in her arms. I continue to laugh as I pick up the rest of the dress and help out of limo. "You know for the hour of being a husband, you kinda suck at this."

"Sorry baby. Its was cute to see you fighting with the dress." I chuckle as I help her out.

"Glad to know I'm your own personal comedy show." Rachel rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"Of course you are baby." I agree as we walk into the hall hand in hand. She smiles up me happily.

When we walk into gymnasium of our old high school, people to start to cheer again. I was amazed at how the gym had been transformed. There were pink Christmas lights hanging everywhere, the decorations were in brown.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Hudson." I hear Kurt say happily in the microphone.

The cheers and claps started again. All of our guest came up to us one by one giving us their congratulations. Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury or should I say Mrs. Schue walked up to us happily. Mr. Schue was holding his one year old little boy in his arms. Handsome little fella with curly hair.

"Congratulations Finn." Mrs. Schue smiled as she hugged me tightly. Mr. Schue told me that she no longer suffered from OCD. Apparently having a baby changed all that. Glad to know the power of having a kid has.

"Thank you Mrs. Schue. May I say you have quite the handsome little guy there." I smiled.

"Well thank you Finn. He is quite the ladies man." She laughed as she turned to her husband.

"I bet he is. Handsome guy like that must have all the ladies falling all over him." I teased.

"Oh yes. We might have to watch the number of girls he brings home." Mr. Schue agreed. I leaned in for a man hug.

"Mr. Schue thank you coming." I say happily.

"I would have been there even if you had been married in New. York." He says. "I wouldn't have missed this for any reason."

"I agree Finn. Seeing you and Rachel married is such a beautiful thing." Mrs. Schue beams.

"Thank you both, and thank you for coming." I say as I hug them both one more time. They walked away happily.

I made my way around to greet my loved ones as the photographer took pictures.

After about half an hour of greeting and taking pictures I finally made my way to the table. Kurt, Burt and my mom were at the left hand side of the table. While Hiram was on the right hand side.

Kurt stood up with his glass in his hand. He tapped the side of it carefully.

"I would like to start off the toast." Kurt announced. He walked over to the stage and took the mic from the stand. "I'm Kurt Hummel for those of that don't know. I'm also the best man. I would just like to say congratulations to the bride and groom. I've known Rachel since I was seven years old, and in all these years I have to say that I feel blessed to have her known her. Through out theses years she has shown me that dreams do come true. Rachel you have shown me what is truly means to fight for what you believe in. I could not ask for a better sister. So to the bride and groom, may your love carry you though the good and bad, may you have an endless love as it should be. Congratulations you guys. To Finchel." Kurt says raising his glass.

Everyone raises "To Finchel." They say at the same time.

"I also have a song prepared for you guys. I think this song describes your relationship perfectly." Kurt says. The music starts right away.

**All this time- One Republic**

_Six on the second hand to the new years resolutions. _

_And there just no question what this man should do._

_Take all the time lost, all the days I cost._

_Take what I took and give it back to you. _

_All this time we were waiting for each other._

_All this time I was waiting for you. _

_We got all theses words cant waste them on another. _

_So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you. _

_I don't know what day its is I has to check the paper_

_I don't know the city but it isn't whole. _

_You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me._

_But I'm torn as I could be whatever our road. _

_All this time we were waiting for each other._

_All this time I was waiting for you. _

_We got all theses words cant waste them on another. _

_So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you. _

_Oh running back to you. _

_Oh running back to you. _

_And we'll travel so far. _

_And we'll travel so far. _

_To get back to you. _

I walk up to Kurt and give him a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper. I feel like my face is all red. I see in Kurt's eyes that he's crying.

"Take good care of her." he says through his tears.

"I will I promise." I sat before we break apart.

Kurt hands me the mic before taking a seat. "I have a something to say too. I'd like to share the story of how Rachel and I met." I say. "Seven years ago I saw this beautiful girl from the corner of my eyes. She wore a lot of black back then. I remember that her very presence caught me by surprise. I really cant explain what it was that had me so drawn to her. I would call it destiny. So Rachel hated me when I first met her. She told me to go away countless time. I should have walked away, but I couldn't. Something in me told to keep fighting for her. So I did. I can say that I first really feel in love with Rachel when I heard her sing for the first time. She had this fire when she sang. A fire that I wanted to burned in along with her. After 7 months Rachel finally let me in. We became friends slowly, and by the end of sophomore year we we're finally dating. I knew first the moment Rach and I became a couple that she was the one. I knew in my heart that I would never love anyone else the way I love her." I say with tears in my eyes. I looked down at Rachel. She too was in tears. "When you diapered I thought I would never live again. I thought I would actually die of a broken heart. You have shown me what it means to love and the meaning of appreciating everyday that your given. I love you Rachel. I promise to love you till the day that God decides to tare us apart." I say. I lean for a very long kiss. Rachel breaks from the kiss and puts her arms around me tightly.

"I love you Finn." Rachel says to me.

"I love you too Rachel. Forever." I say as I hold her as I embrace her.

I love that will last forever. A passion so deep, nothing can ever break it apart.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Welcome back everyone. Thank you all for being patient with me. No I did not forget about you guys. I've been working ahead and then coming back to this chapter. **

** This chapter took me longer than what I would have hoped. It is the shortest chapter, and I am trying to make the other chapters longer. **

**Thank you all for the amazing support and all feedback is welcome. :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Finns POV**

At the end of the night after the reception was finally over Rachel and I left straight to the airport right after she changed out of her weeding dress. We snuggled close together as we road on the plane. Happily ever rocked so far.

We've been through hell and it's great to finally be happy. I know now more than ever that my life is complete.

"I still cant believe that we're married." Rachel says happily. I take her left hand and bring it up to my lips. I kiss her hand softly. I look at my own wedding band that now sits on my finger. I belong to someone forever. I'm hers and she's mine till death do us part.

"This is forever baby. For better or for worse." I say as I touch her face softly. "We've hit the sickness and worst part of it. Now its time for the health and for better."

"Yes we have. I'm glad you didn't walk out on me. I don't think I would have made it this far." Rachel says as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I wanted to, but I know I would have never forgiven myself if I had." I say as I touched her face carefully. "I love you so much Rachel and I would never be able to live with myself if I ever lost you."

"I'm here now. Nothing will ever tear us apart." She assures me. "So where are we going exactly?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You Mrs. Hudson have to wait and see." I say with a smug look on my face.

I didn't tell Rachel where I was taking her for the honeymoon. I rented us a private condo on the furthest corner Honolulu. Somewhere isolated so we could make very loud love.

"Come on babe. Just tell me where your taking us?" Rachel asks as she starts to kiss my neck. I could hear her whispering my name over and over. Her voice became very seductive.

"Nope. No matter how much you do that, you wont get it out of me." I moan.

Rachel's mouth is on my neck. She's making it harder for me to stay concentrated. Rachel continues to kiss me in ways that turn me very quickly.

"Hay newlyweds, can you keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep here." I hear a man chuckle.

Rachel pulls away from me immediately. Her face turns bright red.

"How did you know we're newlyweds?" Rachel asks, turning to the man behind us. The guy looks like he's in early 30's.

"I know newlyweds when I see them. Congrats." The man says with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you." I say as I turn my attention to my new wife. I pull her close to me. I rub her side up and down.

"So your really not going to tell me where we're going?" Rachel asks softly. Her big brown eyes are looking up at me. I take a deep breath, giving into her. She knows I cant resist her when she gives me those innocent eyes.

"We're going to Honolulu. I got us a private condo." I say in defeat. Damn it I hate myself for being such a push over with her.

"Private condo?" She questions happily.

"I promised you that you and I would lay on the beach. This is me keeping my promise."

"You actually remember that?" She asks in a surprised tone.

"Of course I remembered babe. I hold on to every memory you and I make." I say as I kiss the tip of her nose. My heart feels like its doing these flip flops.

"Finn Hudson you are the most romantic person on this planet." Rachel says in awe. Her throws her arms around me tightly.

"I know I am." I smile.

I hold her close to me.

A few hours later we finally arrived to Hawaii. We take a car up to the condo. Its isolated, and near the beach. I take Rachel's hand and walk her inside. She sets her bag down at the entrance. She looks around slowly. There are mosquito and fish nets through out the condo, there are roses laying all over the floor. I personally think it adds romance. The place is lit up with candles.

"Do you like it?" I ask as I put the suitcases down.

Rachel turn to me with tears in her eyes. "Its perfect Finn." Rachel whispers.

I walk closer to her and pull her in my arms. "We made it Rach, you made it. This is happily ever after." I say softly as I kiss her carefully.

"Happily ever after." Rachel repeats.

I feel her hands on my pants. I take off her dress slowly, and carefully.

I pick her up and take her to the master bedroom. I lay her down as I continue to show her my love. Every kiss, every touch, every movement and every moan is love. As I see her scars I kiss them over and over. These scares are a reminder to me what a gift Rachel is to me. A reminder of everything I am. Everything that made me the person I am now.

Hearing her say my name over and over is the most beautiful sound that I could ever hear.

**Rachel's POV**

I wake up hours later after so much love making. Its still dark outside. I see that Finn has his arms around me tightly. I smile because I know that no one will ever love me that way Finn has loved me. I untangle myself from him, and find a robe.

I make my way out to the beach. The air is cool enough from me not to need a sweater or a thicker robe. I walk along side the water. I admire the beauty the beach has.

I don't know much time I have left with Finn or those that I love, but I know the 22 years I've been given are more than I could ask for. I haven't told Finn that I've been feeling sick again. The only difference this time around is that I find myself craving food more often. Its weird, but I'll hold off telling Finn until after our honeymoon. I don't want to ruin our time here. If I am dying I want to die knowing that I did have someone to love me. I don't want to lose that just yet.

Against all odds I'm here married, happy and alive.

As I continue to look out to the water I feel arms around me.

"What are you doing out here?" Finn whispers as he rubs my arms.

"I was just thinking. I find myself doing that a lot since Rabbi Greenburg declared us man and wife." I reply as I hold his arms.

"Its a lot to take in." He says as he nuzzles his chin on my shoulder.

"No, more like I'm thinking how grateful I am for my life. Life is so precious and to be here with you. Its all I could ever want in this world." I smile. Finn tightens his grip on me.

"I love you so much." He says as he kisses my cheek.

"I love you too baby." I say as I close my eyes as his lips are on my cheek.

"Come on honey. Lets get back to bed." He says as she starts to lead me back inside.

"Hold on." I say before he pulls me back inside. I walk to the edge of the water and life my face to the sky "Thank you daddy. I love you."

I turn my attention husband who's arms are wide open for me. I run into them and we both make our way inside where we start making love over and over.

**Finn's POV**

Rachel and I have been in Hawaii for two weeks now. We've gone swimming with the dolphins, we snorkeled together and made A LOT of love. I mean how perfect can this honeymoon get when I have the hottest wife around.

We lie on the beach naked late at night when the moon is at its brightest. We lay there as we enjoy each other's company. I never get tired of making her smile. I told myself along time ago I wouldn't be happy myself unless Rachel was happy too. This is what forever feels like. Complete.

One week later:

"Finn can you tell me where your taking me?" Rachel asks impatiently. She's jumping up and down on the plane like a child.

"Baby you'll know soon enough." I grin. She looks out the window of her fathers jet, trying to figure what part of the map we're on.

"Honey this is like the second time you're not telling me what you have up your sleeve." Rachel pouts crossing her arms in defeat.

"Baby you know I like to be mysterious like that." I grin. I lean in and kissed her long.

"Should I bribe the flight attendant to tell me?" She says lifting her eye brows. I laugh because she wont get anything out of them.

"Nice try. I gave everyone 20 bucks to keep their mouths shut." I grin proudly.

"Don't make me do what I do best." She says in a seductive tone.

"Yeah no, not gunna work this time." I say standing my ground.

She gives me a pout and falls back into my arms.

Hiram allowed Rachel and I to borrow his jet for this trip because it was a long flight and he knows Rach is still recovering from her illness. He didn't want the long flight to be too much on her body.

After 10 hours, we finally land. I blindfold Rachel and lead her out of the plane. I keep the blindfold on until we London Bridge.

I pull off the blindfold from her face.

"Welcome back home my love. We're in London." I says almost in a whisper.

She walks in front me looking around. She turns around to face. She now has tears in her eyes.

"You are the most amazing man any woman could ask for." She says as she jumps in my arms. I hold on to for a few moments.

"I know I am." I say in a cocky tone. We make our way up to her old house.

"Where are we staying?" She asks as she looks out the window. Her eyes look around eagerly.

"Your old home. You dad told me he still comes out here from time to time." I explain to her. "He told me didn't want to get ride of it."

"That is so like daddy. He holds on to things with sentimental value." Rachel smiles sadly.

When we finally reach the house. I find myself at a loss for words for the beauty of this house. The house looks like something from Cinderella.

"How can your dad afford this place?" I question.

"He bought it when the market was well off. Then again all three of my parents paid for this place and whom were all very well off." Rachel explains with a big smile of her face.

She opens the gate and leads me inside. As we walk in Rachel looks at everything slowly. She touches everything as of its made of gold.

"Everything looks just the way it did before we left for Lima the summer daddy died." She says softly. I know her emotions are getting the best of her.

The chairs, tables, curtains, paintings and everything else looks so antique.

"My life was perfect when I lived here. I'm home." She says through her tears.

She touches an old painting just above the mantel.

"Your home baby." I says as I walk up to her taking her hand in mine.

She smiles at before she drags me upstairs. She leads me into her old room. She starts to kisses me everywhere. Before I know it clothes are flying everywhere I'm on top of her.

A few hours later we're on her queen sized bed wrapped in sheets.

"I have to say this honeymoon was more than I could ever ask for." Rachel says happily.

"Me to babe." I smile down at her. I kiss the top of her head softly.

"Come on lets go for a ride on the horse." Rachel says as she jumps out of bed.

"Uh babe, I don't know how to ride a horse." I say in a scared tone. I say lifting my body with my elbows.

"You can hold on to me." Rachel says happily as she puts on her clothes on. I grunt as I get out of bed.

"Fine, but I kinda was enjoying our time in bed." I say with a smug look. She looks at me with a seductive tone, but continues to put her clothes on.

"I know baby, but I really want to show you London before we have to leave."

"Honey we're here for two weeks. We have more than enough time to see the city." I argue.

"Please." She says with an innocent look on her face.

Damn it woman with a face. She gets me every time with the look.

"Fine." I say in defeat as I get out of bed and put on clothes.

She smiles happily and runs out of the room. I run behind her, catching her in my arms. and tickling her sides. She giggles as she tries to get away from me.

"Nope your all mine Mrs. Hudson." I say through the laughter.

"Forever." Rachel laughs happily. "Okay I give." she yells.

I remove her clothes quickly before I pull her back into bed with me.

I smiled as I had Rachel in my arms again and again. I know I could never get tired of loving her. Feeling her body connect with mine as we become one flesh.

We lie there hours later laughing and tickling each other.

"I love you so much." I whisper to Rachel as I remove a stray hair out of her face.

"I love you too." She says as she touches my face. "Come on, no more stalling with sex. I want you to ride a horse."

Rachel says as she gets out of bed and pulling on her clothes. I grunt and reluctantly get out of bed and pull my cloths on. She jumps up and down happily.

"Try not to be too existed." I moan and roll my eyes.

"I cant help it. I want you to see my world before Lima." She says happily as she pulls on a riding top and boots.

"You know I hate it when you give me "My life before you" line." I grunt.

"Finn we aren't going to pretend that I'm just an Ohio girl. You know this was me most of my life and it would be my life if my father hadn't died." She says, her tone sounding upset.

"Hay, I didn't mean to offend you. I just meant to say that sometimes I forget that you come from a life of the rich and famous. You've had opportunities that regular people like me only dream of." I say in defense.

"I know baby, and I'm sorry for snapping on you like that. I've been feeling a little under the weather and my mood is out of control." She says as she gets closer to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Its okay. How under the weather have you been feeling?" I ask as I press my hand on her forehead. Her head feels normal.

"Just a little nausea that's all. I'm sure it will pass." She says trying to brush it off.

"Rachel I don't want you riding horses if you feel off. I don't want to risk your health."

"My white blood count was normal the day of the weeding. Dr. Klain says my body is readjusting to normal." She explains taking my hands in hers.

"Are you sure your okay?" I ask her looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine honey. Come one lets go for a ride." She says pulling my hand out the bedroom.

I hesitantly follow her out to the stables.

I worry about her, but I can only hope that she does just have a bug, and nothing more. I love her and I don't want to lose her. She's everything for me. All I could ever need in this life is her. Losing her would shake up my life and nothing would be left.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note: Hay everyone. I do apologize for my lack in updating. So much to write, and so little time. I did make this chapter as long as I could. Thank you for hanging in there with me. Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Finn's POV

Its been a month since Rachel and I returned from London. We immediately threw ourselves into Berry Productions. According to Santana, and Puck has been doing very well over the past month. They told me they showcases a ballet show and they said a few of the dancers were offered spots in major ballet company's. Which is great, I'm glad that BP can help our performers have much more in their lives.

In the mean time Rachel is now taking four classes at Julliard like she's wanted for the longest time.

I've been keeping a very close eye on her since we came back from London. She worries me, because she's constantly throwing up after she eats anything. She's craving strange things. I mean I thought her being off chemo might turn her back to normal. I really hope her cancer isn't back to try and take her away from me.

As Rachel and I made our way inside the apartment after a long day at BP she ran directly to bathroom. I could hear from the door how sick she was getting. After that seemed like hours she comes out of the bathroom looking pale as ever.

"That's it Rachel. I'm taking you to see Dr. Oliver. That is like the third time you've thrown up today." I shout as soon as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Finn I'm fine. I'm just tired and hungry." Rachel argues. She makes her way to our large kitchen.

"Rachel I don't want this thing to come back because you aren't taking care of yourself. Need I remind you that you've only been in remission for a year. Your still at risk for your cancer to come back." I yell as I stand in front of the bar.

"Finn I have been checking my white blood cell count everyday. Last I checked it was normal." She groaned loudly.

"I'm taking not taking any chances. Please just go see the doctor." I pleaded. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"So your gunna drag me to the doctors office all because you don't trust my machine?" she says with her hands on top of the sink.

"Rachel I'm your husband, I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I have done nothing but make sure you stay alive since I moved here." I shout angrily.

"I never asked you to follow me here!" She shouted back in tears. "I left so you wouldn't have to watch me die. So let me die!"

"No damn it. I love you Rachel, and if I have to drag your ass to see Dr. Oliver tomorrow, I will. I'm not going to lose the person that has gotten me this far in life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I would still be in Lima trying to find out what my life means. I have a future because you told me off. So no Rach, I'm not going to let you die." I shouted back. I walked over to her and took her hands in mine. "Please just do this for me. If the test comes out normal I'll let you rub it in my face till we die….together at old age the way it should be."

She looks up at me and hangs her head and falls into my chest. "Okay I'll go."

"Thank you." I say as I bring her face up to mine and kiss her softly. I break the kiss in pure laughter.

"What is it?" She questions.

"You taste like mouth wash." I chuckle.

"Yeah well at least it feels fresh, unlike you whom usually taste like that cheep beer you and Puck are so found of. I don't know why you buy the cheep shit when we can afford the pricy kind." She teases back. She walks back to the stove and pulls out tofu.

"Hay that is the stuff that actually has a kick to it." I say in defense.

"That shit taste nasty." She says scrunching up her nose all cute. "I am soooo hungry." Rachel says as she starts dinner.

I beginning to wonder why she is hungry all the time. I mean the only way she would have these symptoms is if she were….P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t…

No its impossible. The doctor assured Rachel she cant have children because of all the treatment she's undergone since she was a kid.

I look up to see Rachel happily making dinner. I look at and smile back.

It cant be, it just cant. I wanna ask her, but I don't want to get her hopes up. I know she wants kids, which is why we were planning on adopting a child in like two years.

Rachel and I have dinner quietly. I cant help but think about the possibility of Rachel and I having a family. A child that would look like both Rachel and I.

After dinner Rachel and I head to bed and fall asleep in each others arms. Tomorrow we'll know for sure. I'll know for sure. We might actually be a family sooner than we had planned for.

The next morning Rachel and I get ready and head straight for our appointment with Dr. Oliver.

Rachel is already giving me that 'I told you so' look. Honestly I'm past that already. I just want to know if I'm gunna be a dad soon.

We sign in and wait to be called back. When we finally get called back I find myself unable to hold still.

"Finn would you sit still." Rachel whispered in a stern tone.

"I cant help it Rach, I want to know already if I'm gunna…" I cut myself off before I finish my sentence.

"If your gunna what?" She asks shaking her head at me.

"If I'm gunna have to call your dad and tell him the good news or bad." I lie. I look down at the floor to keep me from having to look her in the eyes.

"Its gunna be good news." She smiles proudly.

'Yes it is and emotional' I think to myself.

Five minutes later Dr. Oliver walks in with a serous look on his face. I hate this guy. I prefer Dr. Klain to this jack ass. He nice and all, but I cant mess with him like I could with Calvin. Oh wait Rachel cant have Klain because she's no longer under 18 years old. Damn you Calvin for being a peds doctor.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Oliver asks as he walks in and sits on the stool near by the desk.

"My husband here thinks my cancer might have come back. He doesn't trust the machine you gave me to check my WBC." Rachel answers in a very snooty tone.

"Well your throwing up everything all the time. How do you not expect me to worry." I say to her.

"No worries Finn. I would be worried too if my wife was having the same symptoms." Dr. Oliver says as he writes quickly. "I'll have the nurse run a quick blood test. It should come back in a few minutes."

"Thank you doctor." Rachel says with a big grin on her face.

"Your welcome Rachel." He says. He gets up and walks out of the room. I get up and followed the Dr out of the room.

"Hay Doc." I say before he leaves.

"Is everything okay Finn?" He asks turning his attention to me.

"I was wondering if you could check in her blood to see if she might be pregnant." I say feeling my face go red.

I see a nurse walking in the room with a blood kit.

"Finn you know very well that Rachel cant be pregnant. Not after her body has been through." Dr. Oliver says in a very confused tone.

"I know that, but what if there's even the slightest possibility that she is. I mean the chances are like 1 and 100,000 right?"

The nurse comes out of the room with Rachel's blood in vials.

"Yeah, but if she were she would…" He starts to say. "Have to be that 1 in 100,00. I'll have the nurse check. Is her WBC machine accurate?"

"Yes very. I have her take it at home and then I send her blood in a cooler to the blood lab to be sure. She's in remission." I explain to him.

"Hanna check if she's pregnant." Dr. Oliver says to the nurse before she leave our sight.

"Yes doctor." Hanna says before leaving.

"What are her symptoms?" He asks.

"Morning sickness at least four times a day, cravings and hormonal outburst." I say in frustration.

"Well I don't want to get your hopes up, but it looks like Rachel's the very few people that gets cancer and still gets to have children." Dr. Oliver says with a big smile.

A few seconds later the nurse returns with the results. She looks at us and walks away. Dr. O walks me back into the room where Rachel is waiting impatiently.

"So Dr. O do I get to call my father or do I get to say 'I told you so' to my husband?" Rachel asks in a playful tone.

The doctor look down at the results and then looks up at us with a somber look on his face.

"Both. It looks like your going to call your dad." He says very slowly. Rachel's face drops right away. "And tell him that he's going to be a grandfather, and you get to tell your husband 'I told you so' because you are still in remission." He adds with a big grin on his face.

Rachel looks up at the doctor. "What did you just say?" She asks in puzzled tone.

"Your pregnant Rachel. Your gunna have a baby." He says with this smile on his face.

"How is that even possible?" Rachel asks with tears in her eyes. She's holding her hand to her face.

"You're that one in a million." He simply says. "Congratulations you two. I'll have someone from OB know your heading down." he adds before he walks out.

I stand in front of Rachel waiting for her to say something.

"Honey please say something." I whisper. I stand right in front of her.

Rachel's face is frozen. Her hand goes to her stomach slowly.

"We're having a baby." She cries very softly.

"We're having a baby." I agree. I realize that I too have tears in my eyes. She looks up at me and jumps in my arms. I kiss the side of her head and hold her tight. "Come on Rachel, lets go see our baby."

We walk out of the room and head down two floors to where OB is located.

"Our baby. I never thought I would hear that." Rachel says happily. She has her fingers tightly intertwined with mine.

"Well believe it Mrs. Hudson because we got baby Hudson on the way." I say with a smile. I kiss her softly. I've loved Rachel since I first saw her, but now that we're gunna have a baby, it just makes my love for her so much more deeper.

When we reach the second floor we check in and wait to be called back by the nurse. Rachel is fidgeting like crazy.

"Rachel would you relax." I say to her as I taker her hands in mine.

"I cant help it. Who knows how far along I am, and I haven't taken very good care of myself. I don't want our baby to be unhealthy." Rachel rambles on.

"Rach everything is going to be fine. You have been taking excellent care of yourself. I mean your eating healthy and you exercise regularly with me. I think that's more than enough for now." I say trying to calm her down. "Deep breaths baby."

Rachel inhales deeply and breaths out. "Your right. I need to relax."

The nurse comes in and takes a quick blood sample from Rachel and walks out of the room. A few minutes later the OB doctor walks in with a big smile on her face.

"Well hello you two I'm Dr. Winters. I'm the doctors assigned to you. Dr Oliver tells me you're the one in a million." She says cheerily. The doctor is in her early 40's with red hair.

"It looks like I am." Rachel says in a puzzled tone. Rachel looks at me with wide eyes and then focuses her attention to the woman in front of us.

"Dr. O assigned me to you care because of your past medical history." She says as she takes a seat and over looks a chart. "Rachel because you've only been in remission for a year I have to keep a very close eye on you. I want to make sure your able to carry this baby to full term and I want you to come out of this pregnancy healthy."

"Okay that sounds great. What are the chances that I can carry this baby to full term?" Rachel asks. She's nearly holding her breath.

"It's a very good chance. I would consider you high risk if you did have cancer, but because your in remission I have high hopes." The doctors says with a big smile. "Okay I'm gunna have you lay down and lets see how far along you are."

Rachel lays on the table and lifts her shirt. I smile because I can see her belly barley noticeable. I rub Rachel's belly and kiss it slightly.

The doctor smiles at me. "I get you didn't plan this?" She asks as she puts the jelly on Rachel's belly.

"No, not at all. We didn't think we could have children. We were planning on adopting a baby in a few years." I say to the doctor. I take Rachel's hand in mine.

"We consider yourself blessed." She says happily.

"Oh we are." Rachel beams.

"Okay here we go. Lets look at your baby." The doctor says as she takes the wand and moves it around Rachel's belly.

There's silence for a moment and then there it is. The soft heartbeat. it's the most beautiful sound I've heard aside from Rachel's voice of course. I feel warms liquid on my face. It takes me a second to realize that I'm crying. I look up at the screen and see something very tiny.

"See there, that's your baby." The doctor says pointing at the tiny object. It looks so small. "Your about 10 weeks along."

I lean down and kiss Rachel's hand. "He or she is perfect." Rachel cries with a big smile on her face through her tears.

"Its beautiful." I agree.

They say you know what love is the moment you lay eyes on your child. I know that my child isn't here, but I know what it means. Its that moment when you'd do anything for your child, to protect it from all the bad things in this world. To be the best that you can be for that little person.

Rachel reaches up and touches my face. "This little person is our little gift." She whispers.

"A precious gift."

The doctor smiles at us. "Here are a few pictures so you can show your loved ones and I will see you back here next month." The doctor says handing us the pictures and leaving us alone. Rachel whips the jelly away.

Rachel and I look at the scan for a few more minutes. I lean down and kiss her belly again.

"Hay baby, its daddy. I want you to know how much I love you." I say to Rachel's very tiny, not really there yet bump. I touch it softly.

"You little person are gunna be the most loved baby." Rachel says through her tears.

"Come on honey, lets call a family meeting and tell everyone." I say as I help Rachel up.

"I cant wait for them to know." Rachel says happily.

We walk out of the hospital with this overwhelming joy and pride. To know in seven months time Rachel and I are gunna have a baby.

**Rachel's POV **

Life has beaten me down for so long. Its taken away so much away from me. For once, its given me something greater. Something I never thought I would live to see or even thought possible. I was given a child. A child that will be surrounded by people that are going to love it and protect it no matter what.

I hold my belly. Its pudgy, but still far from being noticeable. It looks as if I have my stomach relaxed without me trying to suck it in. I love my chubby belly. I know my baby is growing in there.

I think back to when I saw my dad when I was in a coma. The little girl that I saw with curly hair was my daughter. She was the person I saw in the shadows playing in the audience in my dream. She was waiting for me to live so that she could come to this earth when the time was right.

Now I have nothing more than to be grateful that my dad didn't let me stay with him. He gave me this child growing inside me.

"I want to name her Nevaeh." I say to Finn as we make our way home.

"That's a beautiful name honey, but why that one?" He asks me.

"Nevaeh is back words for heaven." I explain to him. "This child is a gift from my daddy and your dad."

"What if we have a boy?"

"Skyler. He comes from the heavens." I say as I look up at the sky. "Do you remember when I nearly died?"

"How can I forget? Its was the scariest moment of my life. Why would you bring up that kind of memory at a time like this?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Because when I was dying I saw our child before she was ever thought of." I explain to him. I know Finn hates it when I bring up my time in a coma.

"What?" He shouts softly.

"When I was stuck in between life and death. I saw my dad, he showed me this beautiful little girl with curly hair and big dimples. She was so beautiful Finn. She was so much like both of us. At first I didn't know who she was….until now. My daddy didn't let me cross over because he knew that this baby needed to be brought into the world." I finish.

Finn pulls me close to him. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?" he asks.

"Because I saw what a wreck you were when I got out of a coma. It was almost as if you blamed yourself." I say sadly.

"I do blame myself. I took a big risk by brining you home, and look what happened. You nearly died on me." Finn says as he hangs his head.

"Never blame yourself for something you had no control over. We wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you. I love you so much and this baby only makes my love for you that much stronger."

"I love you too, and I baby Hudson too." He says as he leans down and kisses my belly. I know that already loves our child.

I know that when my time comes, they'll have each other. They wont be alone when I'm gone. I only hope they can help each other heal.

Finn takes my hand and walks me towards our car. I text everyone for an emergency family meeting.

Carole and Burt moved to the suburbs of New. York three months ago, because they wanted to be close to us.

I text my dad whom is visiting from Australia. He had some case out there, but he took a week off to see our show.

"So did you send an SOS to everyone?" Finn asks from the drivers side.

"No, more like a 911 meeting A.S.A.P." I chuckle.

I know that's the quickest way to get a hold of our loved ones.

Later that day everyone was at our apartment by 5pm. Santana even cut rehearsals short.

"So what's the emergency?" Santana asks. Her voice sounds somewhat concerned.

"Please tell me Rachel didn't relapse." Puck interrupts. Its just like him to jump to conclusion.

"What!" Quinn yells.

"This cant be happening again." My dad says putting his head in his hands. He looks as if he's ready to cry.

"No, Rachel is still in remission. Everyone can relax." Finn assures them.

"Then why call an emergency family meeting?" Carole asks concerned.

"Finn and I have some big, shocking news." I say as I get hold Finn's hand.

"Rachel and I are having a baby." Finn blurts out happily.

Everyone around starts clapping and crying all at once. I could hear people congratulating us and hugging us.

"Are you serious?" Dad questions. I pull out the sonogram pictures and pass them around.

"Yes seriously. Your gunna be a grandpa." I say as I get close to my dad. He looks at the picture in front of him.

His eyes are filled with tears. "I never thought you would live to see this day and yet here I am looking at my grandbaby." Dad says through his tears.

"I here now daddy. I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever." I say in a whisper. I embrace him in a tight hug.

"Oh Finn this is precious." I hear Carole cry. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Finn says happily.

"That little peanut your looking at is baby Nevaeh." Finn says pointing at the baby.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Quinn asks as she looks at the picture.

"I don't know, we just know. If we're somehow wrong then your looking at little Skyler." I say to Quinn.

"Two names that mean heaven. It has a nice ring to it." Santana laughs. "Damn I cant believe I'm gunna be an aunt."

"Yes you better believe it because its happening." Finn yells happily.

Everyone started socializing with Finn about our new family.

I walk over to Kurt, whom has massive tears in his eyes.

"Kurt will you do me the honor in being the baby's godfather?" I ask as I take his hands in mine.

"Why me?" Kurt asks as he looks down at the sonogram.

"You're my best friend Kurt. Who else would I chose to be this baby's godfather?"

"I don't know honestly. I just cant wrap my head around all this. I mean Rachel your pregnant." He shouts happily. "I mean, do you remember the year I went with you to Rome, Italy?"

"I remember. It was the summer before we started our Freshman year. We threw coins in the Trevi Fountain. I told you I had wished for a baby one day." I smile at the memory. I feel my tears ticking down my face.

"Who ever thought wishes come true." Kurt says with tears in his eyes.

"Wishes due come true." I smile. I hug Kurt tightly.

"This is definitely an unforgettable journey we've been on isn't it?"

"One that will be told for years to come." he agrees. I hug him one last time and walk over to Tina and Mike.

"Tina will you do me the honor of being the baby's godmother?" I ask her as I take her hands in mine.

"Rachel I would be honored." She squeals happily. "Only if you're my maid of honor."

"Are you and Mike?" I begin to question.

"Yes, Mike and I are getting married." Tina smiles with delight.

"I would be honored to be your maid of honor." I say as I embrace my best friend. Mike walks over to us, putting his arm around Tina. "Well Mike it looks like you and I are going to be family. Welcome to crazy town."

"Why thank you Mrs. Hudson. I do look forward to crazy town. I hear the parties are to die for." Mike jokes.

"Oh yes. Once you your in, you are never going to want to leave." I tease. I stretch my hand out to him and shake it. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to find my husband."

"Congratulations Rach. That baby is lucky to have you and Finn as parents." Mike adds before he walks away.

"Thank you Mike. I really am happy for you and Tina." I say as I give him a quick hug.

I walk over to Finn, whom is just finishing up a conversation with Puck.

"Oh and also. Try and keep her awake during the day so she'll sleep at night." Puck says looking at Beth in his arms. "Right Beth?"

Little Beth looks at Puck innocently "Seep for nit time, nowt day." She says in a serious tone. Her tiny face even looks serious.

I cant help, but laugh at how cute she is. I walk behind Finn and put my arms around him from behind. I nuzzle my face into his back. I inhale his scent that I've memorized so well.

"Hay baby. How are you feeling?" He asks sweetly.

"Baby Hudson hasn't made my lunch come back up yet. So I'm good." I reply.

He twist his body and kisses my forehead.

"So how long did it take you to get Beth to sleep at night?" Finn asks.

"A few months. A lot of crying and yelling, but we got there. Eventually." Puck says. "Right baby?"

"Wite daddy!" Beth says sounding a lot like Puck.

"Can you believe that's going to be us in a few months?" I say to Finn. Looking at my goddaughter.

"I know. It's so unreal." He says with a big grin.

I offer my hands to Beth, and she comes to me willingly. She has a massive smile on her face.

"So how's my Beth?" I ask the little girl.

"Good aunt Wach. Daddy may me a castle yesterday." She explains happily.

"He did, and how did daddy make you this castle?" I ask her.

"Wit all da pillows and bankets from the living woom." She says throwing her arms in the air with excitement.

"Yeah, and Quinn wasn't too happy that the living room was destroyed." Puck laughed looking at his little girl. "But we had an awesome time, didn't we Beth?'

"Lots of fun daddy!" Beth yells cheerfully.

I smile at the girl. She's so cute and happy.

I don't know what type of mom I'm gunna be, but I know that my baby will have so many people to love her. In her times when she feels lost, broken hearted or just having one of those days where she feels like crying for no good reason. She'll have people to turn to. She'll never be alone in her life.

"Baby are you okay?" Finn ask as he makes soft circles on my back.

"I'm fine babe. I'm just thinking how excited I am about our baby. Holding Beth is making it so much more real." I reply.

"I know it is." He says with this famous grin. The grin that he gave me the first time we were alone together.

"I love it when you smile at me like that." I say as I pull him close to me and kiss him.

"Eww no kissy." Beth says covering her eyes.

"Sorry sweetie." Finn apologizes to her.

"Its getting late. Beth here should be going to bed now." Puck says taking Beth from me.

"Thanks for coming." Finn says shaking his hand.

"We're family. I'd do anything for you guys." Puck says. I kiss Beth's cheek.

"Bye Beth. Be good for mommy and daddy."

"I will aunt Wach." Beth says as she kisses my cheek back.

Puck gets goes and gets Quinn and leave right after saying their goodbyes. All our friends and family leave little by little as the night comes to an end.

As soon as everyone is gone I head straight to bed.

"Tired babe?" I hear Finn say from the door way of our bathroom.

"Exhausted. I didn't think caring a baby would take so much out of me." I say as I lift myself up from the bed slightly.

"Well you have been like that for the past two months. I'm just glad its because of the baby, and not your illness." Finn says as he makes his way over to the bed.

"I have?" I question.

"Yup, but you didn't notice yourself because you've been busy with school and the production." He says before he kisses me.

"I suck."

"Naw, your just pregnant, and pregnant means one thing." His voice becomes seductive. I bring my lips to him, I can feel him feeling off my pants and top.

"This I like." I say kissing him back.

"Wait." He stops the kissing abruptly.

"No wait. I was just about to get laid by my hot husband." I pout.

"I know, but I gotta say goodnight to baby Hudson." He says as his hand goes to my stomach. He leans down and kisses my belly. "Goodnight little Hudson. I don't care if you're a girl or a boy. Just come healthy and complete. I love you munchkin."

"That's going to stick." I laugh. I pat my belly. "I love you munchkin."

"Okay now where were we?" Finn says as he starts to kiss me again.

"I think we we're at that part where we get really naked and amazing love happens." I say as I pull the rest of Finn's clothes off.

Yup I can get use to being pregnant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: Yes I'm back everyone. I apologize for the long wait. No I did not give up on the stroy. No matter how long it takes me, I will give you an ending not to forget. Enjoy :-)**

**New job= less free time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Five months later.

Finn's POV:

So Rachel is now nine months pregnant. Nine months already. Wow time goes by so fast. Nine months of waiting, planning, crying and great sex. Nine months that I've fallen in love with my wife over and over. When I see Rachel's enlarged belly, it's so much more than just her caring our child, but a bond. A bond that can never be broken. A union that's meant to last a lifetime.

The doctor told us a few months back, that in fact our baby is a girl. A girl, my princess, my little angel. I mean words cant express how much I love my unborn child. How can I not? I have a woman that I love more than life itself and now our love has turned into a deeper love than I ever thought possible.

I turned the spare bedroom into the nursery, even though the baby will be in the room with Rachel and I during the night. I had Kurt help me design the room, but the rest has been all me. I've done everything I can to keep Rachel out of the baby's room until the day we bring Nevaeh home. I cant wait to see the look on her face when she sees all the hard work I've put into our daughters arrival. I've really want to give Nevaeh her middle name. I want her to have something special other than just life. I mean yeah, it's the best gift that can be given. With a name, its something I can tell her one day and say "Of everything I give you, your name is the one I cherish the most."

"Hay baby." I say to Rachel on day after a long day of rehearsals.

"Yeah honey?" Rachel shouts from the bathroom.

"I've been thinking on a middle name for the baby." I nervously say. What if she's already picked out the baby's middle name? what if she doesn't like the name I picked out?

Rachel waddles into the bedroom and lays on the bed. Her belly is huge.

"Oh yeah? Got any in mind?" She asked tilting her head away from me. I make my way towards the bed and sit next to Rachel.

"Emily Rachel."

Rachel looked at me confused. "Why would you want to name her after me?" She asked.

"Because you're the strongest person I know, and no one has ever gone through what you went through and not give up. I want our baby to have that part of you with her." I explain.

"It's perfect." Rachel says as she leans in to kiss me. I gently put my hand on Rachel's belly. At that instant I could feel kicking.

"I think she likes it." I say as I smile down at Rachel's large belly.

"She always moves like that when your around." Rachel giggles as she puts her hand on her belly.

"You love the sound of my voice now do you Nevaeh Emily Rachel Hudson." I to Rachel's belly. I kiss it tenderly.

I feel the baby kick even harder. By the look on Rachel's face, this kick hurt her. "Hay little one, don't kick momma so hard. You're going to be sharing a home with her for a little while longer." I whisper to the bump. The kicking stops immediately.

"And she listens to you." Rachel says lifting her arms in the air.

"A daddy's girl already." I say proudly.

"I can tell. When she gets older, she's gunna go to you to bail her out of trouble." Rachel says giving me this motherly look.

"Don't worry baby. I'll do my best not to over spoil her." I assure Rachel.

"Okay good." Rachel says as she lay on her back. She rubs her belly softly.

"Its only a matter of time before we get to meet her." I whisper as I touch Rachel's hand.

"Its not soon enough. She's crapped in there and I'm cramped out here." Rachel says as she tries to lay get comfortable in bed. "She's been kicking the crap out of me all day."

"If we get lucky she'll make her appearance sooner than two weeks." I say happily.

They say a mother is considered a mom the moment they enter pregnancy and a father becomes a dad after they see the child for the first time. I think who ever says that is wrong. Very wrong. I'm a dad already. I feel my baby moving all the time, I see pictures of her each time Rach and I go to the doctor. I honestly can wait to meet her. To see her tiny face. Being a dad is the most amazing feeling a man will ever feel….

"We have a doctors appointment tomorrow." Rachel says as she gets under the covers. Her voice sound a bit tired. I'm not worried because I know the pregnancy is more on her than a normal woman.

"Another one?" I say confused. "Didn't we just have one last week?"

I pull my shirt off and get under the covers with Rachel.

"Yes, but he wants to see if I'm dilated or showing any signs of labor." Rachel says calmly.

"Awesome." I say as I get under the covers with my wife. I hold her in my arms tightly. We both drift off to sleep knowing that its one more day….

It was just after 11 pm when I felt the bed all wet and Rachel scream loudly. I got out of bed and turned on the lights.

"My water broke." Rachel yelled in panic.

"Yes, its about time." I say as I walk over to help Rachel out of bed.

"Why aren't you freaking out as much as I am?" Rachel grunted. I handed Rachel a dry pair of sweat pants, and helped her in her old wheelchair.

"Because you told me right before we went to bed that she was kicking you. I guessed that you were in labor." I say I grab Rachel's bag and head towards the elevator.

"You could have told me that a few hours ago." Rachel grunts again. She clutching on to her belly tightly.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. In a few hours we're gunna have a baby." I says as I lean down and kiss Rachel's head.

"A baby." Rachel says happily.

"Our baby." I smile. Rachel smiles for a moment before she starts to scream again.

"I hate this, I hate this." She screams over and over.

"I wish there was something I could do for you."

"You've done enough by planting the seed. I just don't like the birth part of all this. This kid better come out quick." Rachel yells. "I don't regret all this, nor do I blame you."

"Okay good." I say as we reach the car.

The entire ride to the hospital Rachel was crying and screaming. I felt guilty knowing that she's in pain because of me.

When we finally arrived to the hospital the nurse checks us in immediately. Rachel was put into a hospital gown. She was looking weak. Very weak.

"Rachel, honey. How are you feeling?" I say I put a cold cloth on her forehead.

"I just want to see her already." She says in a weak tone.

"Me too honey." I say as I rub her cheek. "I love you so much for being this strong."

"I love you for sticking by me all these years."

"I knew you were the one for me the first date we ever had." I say. I took Rachel's hand and held in in my own.

"I love you Finn." Rachel says with tears in her eyes. "Whatever happens to me, take good care of our daughter. Don't ever blame her for my absence."

"Hay don't talk like that. You've been in remission for almost two years. Your going to make it through all this. You and I are gunna raise this baby together." I say as I move a stray hair out of Rachel's face. "I love you so much. You help make me the person I am today." I says as I kiss her.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later and tells us Rachel is ready to push.

"Come on honey. You can do this." I say while I rub Rachel's back. Rachel is screaming as she pushes with all the energy she has.

"Push Rachel. Push harder." The doctor says.

"I cant do this." Rachel starts to cry.

"Yes you can. You fought cancer twice. You can do this." I say. I look down to see the baby crowning.

"Make it stop already. It hurts." Rachel cries.

"I know baby, but she's crowing." I say as I look into Rachel's big beautiful eyes. Rachel pushes with everything she has in her.

A few minutes of silence and then there it was. The cry I've been waiting for.

"And she's here." The doctor says as she puts the baby on Rachel's stomach. Rachel and I are in sobs and smile.

"She's perfect." Rachel cries as she touches the baby's hand.

"She's amazing." I say through my own tears. "Welcome to the world Nevaeh Emily Rachel Hudson."

"Would you like to cut the cord dad?" The doctor asks handing me the scissors.

"Nothing would make me happier." I say as I cut the cord. I cant stop crying as I see my baby crying.

"I'm gunna get her weighed and cleaned." The nurse says as she takes the baby from us.

I give the nurse a nod and turn to my very tired wife. "I love you so much."

"I love you Finn." Rachel says in a very tried tone. Her eyes start to drop. "Go see her."

I kiss Rachel one final time and walk over to my new daughter. I take a few pictures and send them to everyone.

-Finn: Baby Nevaeh Emily Rachel Hudson, born 1am. 6Lb 2oz, 21 inch long.

I realize that I'm still crying.

"She your first?" The nurse asks.

"Yeah. Sorry if I'm so emotional, she was unplanned but very much wanted." I say as I touch Nevaeh's fragile head.

"Don't worry about it. Its like this with most dads." The nurse smiles.

The nurse hands me the baby for the first time. I look down at my perfect baby.

"Hay little Nevaeh Emily Rachel. Its daddy, and I want you to know how much I love you." I say to my baby. Neveah opens her eyes for the first time and gives a slight smile. A smile that lit up my life. Like the first time I kissed Rachel. The moment that I know I would do anything for her. I know at this moment I would do anything for my child.

I lean down and kiss her small forehead

Out of nowhere I hear a code blue being called from the room. I turned around to Rachel being surrounded by nurses and doctors.

"We're losing her!" I hear a voice yell. The noise or the panic make Nevaeh start to wail loudly.

"Rachel! Rachel!." I yell as loudly as I can.

"Get them out of here!" I hear the doctor yell. A nurse takes a wailing baby from my arms and places her in the portable crib and then she leads me out of the room.

"Please wait out here. Your baby will have a health check. The doctor is gunna do everything she can to help your wife." The nurse says with a sad smile.

"Thank you." I say as I sit down. I put my head in my hand.

'Please be okay' I say in thought. I sit there motionless for a few minutes before I finally take my phone out and text my friends and family letting them know what's going on.

I sit alone for almost an hour when I see my family walking towards me.

"Any news?" Kurt asks as he gives me a brotherly hug. His eyes are red, he must have been crying.

"No, nothing yet." I say as I sit back down and cry. "I cant do this without Rachel."

"Hay, its going be okay. Rachel is a fighter. She'll fight whatever this may be. She always comes out of this." Blain says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so. I cant be a single parent to a girl. She needs her mom. There's only so much I can do for her." I say in sobs.

"Its okay, she's gunna make it through this." Kurt says as he takes a seat besides me.

"How's the baby?" I mom asks sadly.

"She's fine, she's healthy so far." I say with a smile. "She's beautiful." I stand up and lead my family to the nursery.

I stand in front of the a glass window. There are a bunch of newborns crying, all but one. My baby. Baby Hudson.

"There she is. Nevaeh Emily Rachel Hudson." I say through my tears.

"She's beautiful Finn." My mom says with tears in her eyes. "I'm a grandma."

"Yeah you are mom." I say as I hug my mom tightly. We both find ourselves crying all over again.

A nurse from inside signals us to come into the nursery. I allow my mom and Burt to go in first. The nurse places Nevaeh into my moms arms. I watch as my mom cries uncontrollably.

"My brother makes some pretty kids." Kurt say patting my back.

"Kid. I made a beautiful kid. There wont be anymore kids after her." I say sadly.

"Finn you cant think like that. Think about that fact that tiny little person is yours forever and that from here on out she's going to depend on you for everything until she can take care of herself." Blain says sadly.

"I'm not trying to think like that. I'm trying to think about my wife making a full recovery and she and I raising this one little girl. I don't want more kids if Rachel's life is going to be on the line." I say as I look at baby.

Just as I finish my sentence Rachel's regular doctor walking towards me.

"Everything's going to be okay." Kurt whispers to me.

"Calvin, how is she?" I ask. My body feels empty.

"Rachel's body suffered quite a bit of stress while she gave birth. She's only been in remission for barley two years. One year in which she spent taking chemo once a year." He says to me.

"How is she?" Kurt snaps.

"She's in a coma. I don't know if she's going to wake up. Her brain shows no activity." Calvin says sympathetically. "I had her moved up to the ICU. I'm sorry Finn."

"So what now?" Blain asks. I look over to him to see tears in his eyes.

"We wait and see if she wakes in the next few months and if not. We let her go. That's all we can do." Calvin says sadly. "Congratulations on your new daughter by the way."

"Thank you Calvin." I say as I shake his hand.

"Your welcome Finn. You can see Rachel now." Calvin say before walking away.

"You go, we'll stay here." Kurt says softly. I nod to him before I walk away and towards Rachel's room.

I walk in to see Rachel laying there. Once again as I had seen her many times before. With wires and tubes. Life support was the only thing keeping her alive. The monitor of her barley beating heart beeping, beep, by beep. My wife laying there motionless. No words to come from her lips.

I took a seat next to her and hold her hand. As I have been doing for so many years.

"Rachel, its me." I start to say, but I fall apart before I can anymore. "Rachel you gotta wake up. Please baby, you need to come back. If not for me, than for our daughter. She needs you right now." I sob. "Rachel I cant raise her without you."

I lay there with Rachel. I don't know how long its been, nor the time. It must have been hours.

"Finn, wake up." I hear my mom whisper to me. She shakes me softly.

"What time is it mom?" I ask groggy.

"Just after 10am. Nevaeh's pediatrician is here to see you." Mom replies in a soft voice.

I quickly compose myself and turn to see Dr. Robinson. The doctor Rachel and I picked out for the baby.

"Dr." I say shaking the woman's hand.

"Mr. Hudson, good to see you again. Nevaeh is in perfect health. You can take her home today. No allergies to anything, her lungs are perfect." The doctor says with a smile on her face.

I turn to look at my wife laying there. "I cant leave Rachel." I say. I can feel the tears down my face.

"I'm truly sorry for what your going through. I really am, but your baby needs you too." The doctor says sadly.

"Finn take Nevaeh home and someone will stay here with Rachel." Mom says putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked over at Rachel motionless. Seeing her there is destroying me, but I know that I have a tiny infant that's less than a day old that also needs me.

"Okay, but I'm coming back as soon as possible." I say sadly. "I really wanted to show Rachel the baby's room. She hasn't seen it yet. It was suppose to be a surprise."

"She'll get to see it when she wakes up." Mom says with a smile on her face.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go home." I hear Kurt say in high pitched tone. I turn around to see him holding my baby.

I walk over to him and take Nevaeh from him. I notice she's wearing a ballerina dress.

"She's only a few hours old and I see your playing dress up with my baby." I chuckle.

"No actually, I got her the dress." Blain says looking guilty.

"Thanks man. She looks great." I say as I look down at my baby, sleeping peacefully. I lean down and kiss her tiny forehead.

"You should get her home. We'll stay with Rachel. I'll call you if anything changes." Burt says.

"Okay thank you." I say I as I hand Blain the baby and walk over to Rachel. "I'm taking Nevaeh home Rachel. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you baby." I say as I kiss her forehead.

I take Nevaeh back from Blain and place her in the car seat. It time to take Nevaeh home for the first time. Without her mom. Without my Rachel.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: I want to thank you all for you support through this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Finn's POV

The drive home felt like hours. I know its only a 20 minute drive, but this drive felt longer. When I finally arrive home. I got out of the car and took my new baby with me. The door man, service boy and check in clerk all congratulate me on the new baby. They're all telling me how beautiful she is, but none of them realize that Rachel isn't with me. I know they see that she's not with me, but they don't say anything about it. Many of them know Rachel's history. They figured she finally broke.

After ten minutes of introducing Nevaeh to everyone, I retreated to my apartment. When I walk inside, it feels empty. I look around in hopes to Rachel walk through the door, but I know she's back in the hospital wired to machines.

"Well Nevaeh it looks like we're home. Welcome home baby girl. Let me show you to your room. The room that you were suppose to see with your mommy. She'll see it when she comes home." I say to my baby. I sat the car seat on the table and take her out. She's so small, I'm afraid to drop her.

I made my way to the nursery for the first time since I finished it. The walls were pearl white, with light peach accent decoration, and a white canopy around the crib. The room has a vintage feel to it.

"Welcome to your room baby girl. I made the walls pearl white in case you decide to change the color when you get older." I say as I make my way to the baby's crib.

Above her crib hung a mobile with picture of Rachel and I and the rest of the glee family and.

"See here Nevaeh." I say as I point to the picture of Rachel and I on Christmas. "That's your mom and I. You'll get to see her when she comes home. Your mom and I love each other very much. Did you know we've been together since we were 15 years old. Yeah, we've been together for a while now." I say as I walk around the room.

I stand at the window for the nursery for a moment. "This is your home baby girl. New. York city." I stand at the window for an hour until Nevaeh starts to cry.

I assume she's hungry. I made my way to the kitchen and prepare her a bottle. This isn't right. Rachel should be here to nurse her Nevaeh. She suppose to be doing this, while I get her what ever she needs. For now the roles are out of order. My heart is heavy. My baby is without a mom for now.

I feed Nevaeh her bottle and burp her. Pretty soon she's asleep. Her eyelids are a soft pink, her eyelashes are quite long for a newborn. She definitely got that from Rachel. She does however have my nose. A little button nose. Small and fragile.

When I see that Nevaeh is out, I get up from the couch and lay the baby in the play pin in the living room. Rachel and I had set this up a few days ago.

As I my baby sleeps, I sit on the couch just watching her sleep. This small person Rachel and I created is in front of me. She has no pain, nor guilt, nor sorrow. Just an innocent being that has yet to what this world is. I hope that Rachel wakes up so she gets a chance to watch this infant turn to a beautiful woman.

About an hour later of just sitting on the couch, I hear the elevator doors open. Puck, Quinn and Beth walk through the doors. Quinn runs directly to me and embrace me in a tight hug.

"Finn, I heard. I am so sorry." Quinn says through her tears.

"She's gunna be okay. I know she'll make it." I say as I hug her back. "Thank you for coming. I would have had you come to the hospital, but you cant leave in the middle of the night."

"Its okay. We already stopped by the hospital to see Rachel." Quinn replied.

"How is she?" I ask as I fight the tears.

"No change." Quinn says sadly

"How are you holding up?" Puck asks.

"Not to well, but I'm doing my best." I admit. "Its weird being home without Rachel here with me."

"Its gunna be okay." Quinn says as she rubs my arm softly. Her voice is broken. "She's gunna fight."

"Baby?" I hear Beth say from behind me. I turned around to see Beth on her tipy toes next to the play pin looking down at the baby.

"Yes indeed, that's a baby." I smiled sweetly. I lift Beth in my arms so she can see her better.

"Finn, she's gorgeous." Puck says in awe as he softly touches Nevaeh's head.

"Thank you man. Your welcome to hold her. I'm sure she'll be up for a dipper change anytime soon." I say. Puck reaches in and picks up the baby with suck skill.

"I remember when Beth was this small. Tiny and fragile." Puck say in awe

"I was dat sma?" Beth ask with wide eyes, pointing to the newborn.

"Of course you were." Quinn say sweetly. "You were just as beautiful as your new cousin."

"I want a baby!" Beth demands. "Mommy, daddy when can I get one?"

"You'll get one in a few months time baby girl." Quinn burst out. She suddenly covers her mouth in shock "That was suppose to be a surprise."

"Quinn your pregnant." Puck burst out in surprised.

"I just found this morning, don't freak out." Quinn says in defense.

"I'm not mad Q. I'm happy we're adding to our family." Puck says happily. "Beth is here. is gunna be a big sister."

"Congrats you two." I say as I hug Quinn with Beth still in my arms. "Your going to be a big sister."

"Yey, I'm gunna be big sister. I want broder." Beth says clapping her hands happily.

"You might a sister." Puck says happily. He looks down at Nevaeh sweetly.

"I can live wif dat." Beth says in a high pitched tone.

We all smile at the adorable child.

"I cant believe this cutie is really yours. She has Rachel's curly hair." Puck says as he lifts Nevaeh's cap.

"She's more Rachel than she is me. I wonder how much of my personality she's gunna have?" I wonder.

"A lot. Beth is more me as far as personality goes. I swear this kid isn't afraid to say what she thinks." Puck laughs.

"That's cuz people should know whose boss." Beth snorts out with her arms crossed.

"Hay now, what did I say about talking like that in public." Puck says in a very fatherly tone.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." Beth says putting her head down.

"That's my girl." Puck smiles. "Okay Finn, time for you to be a dad. This kid needs a diaper change."

I set Beth down and take Nevaeh from Puck.

I take up stairs and change her diaper and take her back down stairs. When I get down I see all of my friends there.

"I went upstairs for five minutes?" I question confused.

"We all came together." Mike says with a big smile on his face.

"I know you have a lot on your mind, but we all want to show you that we're all here for you." Tina says with a big smile on her face.

"We're family. We may not have the same last names, but we're still family. No matter how small or big shape or color. Family is family." Santana says kindly.

"Can I see her?" Hiram says stretching his arms out to the baby.

"I didn't think you would make it." I say as I hand him Nevaeh.

"Nothing is more important to me than my daughter." Hiram says as he looks at his granddaughter. I pat him on the shoulder and go around the room to say hi to everyone.

"Finn that kid is gorgeous. I cant to teach her to be a badass." Santana says to me in her snotty tone.

"Just try not to use the F word so much around her. I can do without so much cursing." I tease.

"Come on, what can be more fun than monkey see, monkey do." Santana says sounding proud of herself.

"Haha no. Just no."

"Well see about that." Santana says as she blinks her left.

"I'm serious San, no cursing around the kid until she's a teen." I plead.

"A teen. I like that. Can do." Santana say happily. She walks over to Hiram and takes the baby from him. "I hope Rachel makes it to see this little miracle. She's beautiful."

"Me to Santana." I say trying to hold back my tears.

"Hay its okay." Hiram says as he hugs me.

"Thank you Hiram."

"We're all in this together." Hiram says with a sad look on his face.

"Okay I'm next to hold this little cutie." I hear Tina say as she walks up behind me. She walks to Santana and takes Nevaeh from her.

As Tina cradles my baby, she looks at her with so much love. Like the way Rachel looked the moment she heard Nevaeh cry for the first time.

"You okay Tina?" I ask tilting my hear towards her.

"I remember when Rachel and I were little girls. We would talk about how we wanted our children to grow up together and that she and I would sit on the bench watching them play as we talked about boring adult stuff. When she got sick all that changed. Now I'm standing here holding here baby, while my own baby boy will start learning to crawl soon. And Rachel is laying in a bed holding on to dear life. She has to be here for this." Tina cries as she holds the baby close to her. She looks down at my baby with tears in her eyes and smiles. "You will never be alone little girl. You got all these people that are going to love you and always be here for you."

When those words left Tina's mouth. I finally cracked. My emotions that I had been holding back since leaving the hospital came to the surface. I let myself fall to my knees and just cried. My mind was cluttered with emotion.

The rest from there was all shady. I don't know how long I cried, nor do I remember saying good bye to my guest. Everything was all a blur. Did I get drunk? Did I pass out? Who watched my baby while I had my meltdown. Who stayed with me and who left?

When I woke up what felt like forever I was in my bedroom. The sun was shining very hard. I could hear noises and voices.

"Nevaeh!" I yelled alarmed. I got up quickly and looked to the right side of the bed where the crib is placed. The baby wasn't there.

I ran downstairs feeling panic all over. What if social services took her from me, as an unstable parent? What if I never see her again? Rachel would kill me.

When I reached the kitchen I heard someone making something on the stove.

"Rach?" I questioned unsure of the response I was about to receive.

"You feeling better?" I heard a voice say to me.

"Santana?" I questioned. Her back was towards the sink.

"Well who else were you expecting?" She asks happily.

"What happened?"

"You passed out last night when we came to visit you and the baby. I can only assume its from all the stress your under." She replies in a calm tone.

"And my baby? Where is my baby?" I begin to panic once again.

Santana turns around with a big grin on her face and points to the crib by the window.

"She likes the sunlight more than the shade for what ever reason. She sleeps longer in that spot." Santana say with a smile on her face.

"Have you been taking care of me?"

"Your mom and I have been. Hiram's been with Rachel to see if anything changes." San says calmly.

"Where is my mom?" I ask was I walk over to the crib by the window and pick up my baby.

"She went to check on your wife and bring more formula for the kid." San explains.

"How was her first night?" I ask as I look down at Nevaeh whom is starting to stir from her sleep.

"She woke up twice for a bottle and diaper change. All in all I think she was a pretty good baby."

"I'm sure she is." I say to Santana.

"You and I are gunna get along just great." I say to Nevaeh as I bring the baby's face as close to mine as I can. Just then she opens her eyes for a moment and smiles. "She smiled at San."

"No shit shirlock. You're her dad, she knows who you are even if she cant see you clearly."

I smile and look back down at my baby. A feeling of guilt hit me hard.

"This shouldn't have happened. I cant keep doing this." I say in frustration.

"Do what?" Santana questions.

"This, letting my own stress get in the way of my responsibilities. I'm a dad now. She comes first, but I cant stop thinking about Rachel. Nevaeh needs her mom." I say holding my tears back for the sake of my child.

"Rachel's body went through a lot of stress with this pregnancy. She's gunna make a full recovery. Let her body heal." Santana say walking over to me and patting my arm softly.

"I really hope so. I don't how to do this on my own."

"You don't have to this alone. You have an entire family that's going to help you raise this little angle." Santana assures me.

"Come one big guy. Lets get you fed and then we'll go visit Rachel." Santana says leading me to the dinning bar. "Give me this little angel. You eat while she eats."

"Thanks Santana."

"That's what family's for." Santana says before waking upstairs.

* * *

><p>Later that day Santana and I headed to the hospital. Hiram was sitting in a chair next to Rachel's bed.<p>

"How is she?" Santana asked for I could open my mouth.

Hiram shook his head sadly. I could feel his pain from where he was sitting.

"Still no change." Hiram says through his tears.

"She'll make it. She has to. For all of us." I say as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gunna go get something to eat. I'm taking Nevaeh with me." Hiram says as he stands up and takes the baby carrier with him.

"I'll go with them." Santana says immediately.

"Be safe." I say handing her the diaper bag.

"Call us when your ready to go." Santana says as she walks out of the room.

"I will." I whisper. As soon as they were gone. I took a seat next to Rachel and creased her face very gently.

"I've been through this once before already. Yet each time feels worse than the other." I say to Rachel. "Baby I need you to wake up. We all need you. Your daughter needs you. She's so beautiful." I says with tears in my eyes. I take Rachel's hand in mine and kiss the top of it.

"Please Rachel. I love you so much. I cant live without you." I sobbed as I laid my head on her stomach.

"You…don't…have…too." I heard a weak tone say softly.

"Rachel honey…your awake." I quickly pull Rachel in my arms and hold her tightly. My face is flooded in tears.

"I…heard you…" She says in a very weak tone. "I love you too."

"I thought I had lost you." I sobbed.

"You aren't getting ride of me that easily. I'm here to stay." Rachel says in whispers. Her arm is rubbing my back softly.

"No I'm not, but this also means no more babies."

"That's okay. One is all we need." she says sadly.

"Hay don't be sad. We're gunna have a great time parenting this little girl. Giving her everything she could ever need in life." I say in console.

"You're right. I'm alive, our baby is alive and we have each other. that's all anyone need in life. Where is my baby?"

"She's with your dad and Santana. They should be up in a few." I say as I touch Rachel's hair. "I'm gunna go get the doctor."

"No please stay. I just woke up. I don't want to be alone." Rachel pleads by gripping my hand tight.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." I say as I stand up and kiss her forehead. I lean over and press the call button.

"How long have I been out?" Rachel asks.

"Just two days. I'm glad it wasn't longer."

"Thank God. I thought I was gunna wake up and see my baby months older." Rachel says exhaling.

"No, you woke up on time. She didn't miss anything." I smile.

Rachel's doctor walked in not long after I finished my sentence. "I'm glad to see your awake Rachel."

"Me too Calvin. I just feel so damn weak. Even the tone in my voice is dull." Rachel complains in a tired tone.

"You've been a coma for two days. It'll be a few days. Let me see how your breathing and I'll have the nurse take a few vitals." Calvin says as he does a few basic health test.

"When can I go home?" Rachel asks a little perky.

"If I see that everything is okay, then I think I can get you home by tonight." Calvin replies as he looks through her chart.

"Yes, my first night home with my family." Rachel says as she lays back in bed with a grin on her face.

"Just be careful with heavy lifting." Calvin says as he listens to Rachel's still beating heart.

"No worries. I will make sure nothing happens to her." I say immediately. I pulled out my cell and text Hiram and Santana. Letting them know Rachel's awake.

"Okay good. I knew I could count on you Finn to keep my best patient well." Calvin says with a big grin in his face.

"Knock, knock." I hear Santana's voice from the door very softly. She slightly knocks on the door.

"Santana, your here." Rachel cheers with happy wide eyes.

"I have no better place to be." Santana replies with a smug look on her face. She stays in her place for a moment ,before she makes her way to Rachel and swoops her in her arms. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you alive."

"Me too. I'll be around for quite a while."

"Okay good. Because if you die on us. I'll bring you back and kill you myself." Santana says in her normal snotty tone.

"Noted." Rachel replies in a scared tone. Santana then leans in for a tight hug.

"I'm so glad your alive. We thought we would lose you for good this time." Santana says in tears.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Rachel says as she rubs San's back. "Its okay."

Santana lifted herself from Rachel and whipped her tears away. Both girls exchange smiles.

I looked at Santana for a moment. I had never seen this side of her before. Now more than ever I knew that we a family in spite of that we don't share the same blood. We were family.

"Looks whose awake." I hear Hirams voice says from the door. He had the baby carrier in one hand.

"Daddy!" Rachel says in exsitement. Hiram brings the baby over to me before making his way to Rachel's bed. The two hold each other tightly.

"Thank God your alive. I was so scared I would lose you." Hiram sobbed.

"I'm right here daddy." Rachel whispered to her dad. Santana walked over behind me to give space to father and daughter. I just smiled as the two reunited once more. As they had a few times in the past.

As the hugging continued my baby suddenly start to scream. I carefully pulled her out of the baby carrier and took her to Rachel.

"Rachel someone here want to see you too." I say softly as I hand Nevaeh to Rachel. She eagerly takes her from me.

"Hi little girl. So we meet again. I'm your momma." Rachel says through her sobs. "You are so beautiful."

"She missed you too." I say as I touch the top of Nevaeh's tiny head.

"I cant believe I could have missed out on her life."

"But you didn't. You're here."

Rachel leans down to kiss the baby's forehead. She does this softly and slowly. Its like she doesn't want to let her go.

"Honey, she's not going anywhere." Hiriam says from the corner of the room.

"I know daddy. I just feel like I've missed out." Rachel replied.

"You didn't miss much." I say.

"Good, because I want to be there for every moment of her life." Rachel says with a big grin on her face.

I knew from this moment on everything would be perfect. At least I thought it would be.

* * *

><p>Finn's POV:<p>

Seven years later.

Rachel died this morning. Right on the morning of Nevaeh's 7th birthday.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hay everyone I know the ending was sudden. Read my upcoming sequal 'Reach for tomorrow' which takes place while Nevaeh is a teen. **


End file.
